Dark Side of the Coin
by handsome-uks
Summary: AU- Criminal Minds/ Dark Knight crossover fix - when the team is called to San Fran's tenderloin, aka Gotham, to solve a case involving Wayne Enterprises - they discover their beloved hacker's dark past. To save Alfred- Penelope is in the field, Bruce can't wear the cape, and the Joker solves a riddle.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Side of the Coin

Description of story:

AU - Penelope's life seemed like an open book –she was the one everyone assumed had no secrets. _What you see is what you get_ – that's the definition of Penelope Garcia. However, when the team is called to San Francisco's tenderloin, aka Gotham, to solve a case involving Wayne Enterprises - they discover their beloved hacker's dark past… and to save Alfred… Penelope is in the field, Bruce can't wear the cape, and the Joker has to solve a riddle.

Author's Note:

So this fanfic—is a crossover and I will designate it as such once we meet a few Gotham characters in a chapter or two (so if you're into the story please follow because it will disappear).

In this AU world—there was a Blake but she left after the Replicator case and Emily returned upon Blake's departure. Strauss never died. Shane Wyeth never existed… and everything else that happened has happened in a more compressed time. In my world Penelope is 33-35 and about as slim as she is these days (size 8-10).

This story will be half case and half romance and the romantic parties are Bruce Wayne and Penelope Garcia... (Before my M/G people go all WTF?) My BF has me immersed in Nolan-verse (I think I can quote Dark Knight in it's entirety) and I've read so many comics that this story made sense to me instantly and I could see Penelope with a scruffy Christian Bale/Bruce Wayne.

Once again, if you like it please follow because soon it will go into the abyss of crossover fics where people don't check that often and reviews keep me going … so please follow after chapter 2 or 3 because the story won't be in this category after that.

Oh and Theo's face claim is Chris Hemsworth (I thought it would be weird to call him Sam and say _but he looks like Thor_—) and since they gave Derek such a hottie on the show and Penelope … Kevin (ick) – I've decided until they give her an uber hot guy… all of her men in this story will be show stoppers… #IJS.

I hope you enjoy it.

PS. If you would like to be my beta for this story please PM me… 12 chapters are written so far but it needs a grammar check.

Chapter 1

Hotch tiptoes into the bedroom and closes the door, in his hands - a white bag and 2 spoons. He passes a clock that reads, 10:30pm.

"You didn't," Beth whispers, and Hotch arches his eyebrow quizzically– expressing false naivety.

She pouts, "Are we turning into _that_ couple?" Beth wonders aloud as he sits on the bed Indian style.

"What couple?" he replies as he passes her a spoon.

"Its our turn with the boys, while Will and JJ enjoy a salsa night and we," she said gesturing with the spoon, "are sneaking froyo into the bedroom."

She takes a bit of her nut and chocolate covered treat, "I remember when a visit from me would end in a different way."

She places a small scoop on her spoon, "I remember when a froyo picnic was the last thing we wanted to have – don't you?" she asks, as she licks her spoon seductively.

"Do you think we're getting boring?" he pontificates, "I mean when you go back to New York," he said moving closer to her, "and they ask what did you do—you could say I ate Mexican from my favorite place in DC proper and then they opened up this cute gourmet frozen yogurt place and with all natural fruit toppings." He places a spoon of his froyo in her mouth.

"Kind of exciting," he added.

She gives him an incredulous look, "exciting?"

"Extremely! let me show you," he took her cup placed it on the nightstand as he went underneath the covers with his container.

Seconds later, she felt raspberries fall on her belly as he licked chocolate from her thigh.

XXXXX

"Gravity was amazing!" Emily exclaimed as she tossed the rest of the popcorn in the trashcan under a digital clock that read 10:52pm.

"Did you know that Alfonzo Cuaron shot all of Sandra Bullocks scenes i light box?" Reid queried.

"What?" she asked as she linked arms with him.

"A light box with all of the pieces manipulated by puppeteers—it was more like a choreographed dance in space—that's how he achieved that fluidity," he said gesturing with his hands, "He wrote the script in 2008 with his son…" he informed her as they arrived to the car.

She leans in and kisses him in mid-sentence, "how about you give me the shot by shot … play by play in bed. I am thoroughly intrigued by this filming process."

Reid becomes stiff and spouts regretfully, "Maeve really wanted to see this movie—she thought it would be this generation's 2001. I think she would've liked it," he added solemnly.

"Spencer, I'm," Emily somberly said as the playfulness departed from their evening. This always happens at some point, she thought, Maeve would come up and she felt completely inadequate and dumb… well not a dumb… but not a genius. Maeve was like Reid's soul mate—a smart, beautiful, and _an actual genius_. Emily never told Reid that she came back to DC for him. When things started between them, she couldn't have been happier. But then she realized that there would always be three - Spencer, Maeve, and her. When was her heart going to give up and realize she was meant for someone too… besides Sergio.

"I'm having a good time with you Emily and I really like whatever this is but I feel –" he began but then loss the words to complete his thought.

"Guilty," she offered, "Because she was the one."

"Something like that," he admitted not realizing that by calling Maeve the one made Emily second or third.

"I'm not trying to force anything," she said opening up the door, "I thought if," she began.

She took her seat and looked over at him, "when I came back from London, that we could," she tried again.

She looked at her keys, "I can drop you off at home—No biggie, Reid."

She sighed heavily which was her tell that she wasn't all right but she was about to pretend and Reid didn't know how to fix it. They sat in the car and put on their seat belts, when they both looked up, Reid tried again.

"I'm glad you are here – that you came back," he stuttered and his voice fluttered between soprano and alto intonations, "that we are together – I've wanted that for a while—I just don't want to forget about her – because you make me happy and sometimes – I forget."

He kisses her gingerly, which quickly turns in to something hot and palpable.

XXXXX

Penelope shimmied as Derek spins her under the twirling disco ball at La Cantina. She wore a white body-con dress that was hugged by leather; from her under arms to above her knee… the black leather in the dressed matched her leather gladiator heeled sandals. A mist of sweat hugged their skin as their bodies swayed to the merengue tunes that wafted through the air. Her once tight curls were now a messy cluster of bed head meets curly sue.

"Drinks?" Derek said over the music

"Dying of thirst," she replied.

Derek places his hand on her waist and guides her to the bar, where JJ and Will are making out like teenagers at the other end.

"Look at those two—why do they pretend that they want to be out of the house," Derek said shaking his head and then he turned to the bartender, "Two rum and cokes please."

"Easy on the coke," Penelope adds.

Derek chuckles, "do you want to tell me now?"

"Should we break them up - make them come up for air?"

"Avoidance," Derek replied officially wearing his profiler hat.

"Nothing to tell," she took a sip of the water the bartender gave her, "I have to thank Savannah for letting me borrow your dancing feet."

"Really now," Derek said annoyed that his baby girl thought she had to ask his girlfriend for permission to hang out.

"Come on sugar plum—in the beginning she treated me like I escaped from Guantanamo."

"She wasn't that bad," he said slightly defensively.

"She sure was …until Theo… I do prefer movie nights without them… though. She talks too much and Theo always finishes the freakin' popcorn…" she bit her lip and corrected herself, "I meant, did"

"They do talk to much," Derek agreed. "What happened to Theo?" he asked not beating around the bush.

The bartender delivered their drinks and she took a big long dramatic sip, "Nothing really – we just weren't on the same page. I mean we're friends – like he will call me tomorrow and see how tonight was but I don't want the whole enchilada yet. And he wants the whole enchilada… like a tray of them."

He looked at her, "the whole enchilada isn't bad you know." He caressed her cheek supportively.

"I know, angel fish, but I've had it and it never ends right or well – maybe, I'm _whole-enchilada-bad-luck_. Like even when I've had it –it broke apart before I could even hold it," she said so quickly that she had to replay the statement in her head to see if it made sense.

"Kevin wanted the whole enchilada," he said reminding her that a good guy loved her.

"I wasn't talking about Kevin," left her lips before she knew what happened. She hadn't thought about him in a while—she couldn't lie to herself she thought about him often and wished, like Reid, that the end of a craziest, saddest, frackin-most-awful night of her life ended with their lovers safely in their arms instead of their remains splattered all over the a brick wall. When Reid lost Maeve it brought up or triggered all of her feelings that she buried the day she decided to join the BAU… well get caught by the feebs.

Since their deaths- she tried to put them both in a box and live her life in a way that would've made them proud – helping the good guys, wearing bright colors, and her eclectic looks was how she kept their memories alive. But what she would give for one more day with them. To go shopping with her again… to have manis and pancakes once more. And to kiss him, to feel his strong arms around her, protect her, to hear his laugh and see that smile, or the eyes that loved her no matter what and before his brain knew… before her brain knew. More than she liked to admit… she cuddled with a book her parents read to her on thunderous nights…. The Missing Piece… when she read it aloud after several glasses of wine... sometimes… when the moon and the stars aligned …she could hear his voice reading with her.

**Oh I'm lookin' for my missin' piece**

**I'm lookin' for my missin' piece**

**Hi-dee-ho, here I go,**

**Lookin' for my missin' piece.**

The sadness washed over her soul and Derek watched her whole emotional state change through her eyes.

Shake it off she told herself, knowing that she opened herself up to a bushel of questions, "this metaphor is making me hungry," she said passing him his drink.

"Come on Derek, let's slam and go."

"Hey," Derek said stopping her.

"You deserve to be happy… you know that, right?"

"Yes," she said rolling her eyes like a teenager.

"I get Lynch wasn't the right guy for you… but this guy is like the anti-Lynch. He's smart, funny, fit, he teaches, and saves the world one community at a time—he loves you."

"Are you guys in a bromance together?" she teased, "Should Savannah be worried?"

"No, I just—"

"He's just like you but without the crazy job, and you like running with him and doing boy things – I get that and you don't have to stop." She placed her empty drink on the bar, "I just don't think I want to move in and it all starts with one drawer… then he'll start talking about rings – and I can't," she sighed, "no matter how fabulous his abs are or that he has thighs like a soccer player—yum."

"Ok, you can continue the rest of this convo with JJ," he said placing his drink down next to hers.

"Seriously, I do care about him – tremendously, and if he was happy with the way things were – we would be together right now—but he wants the whole enchilada, D." she sighed "and he deserves it. I'm just not the woman to give it to him," she stepped closer to him, "and he would wait for lightening to strike and for me to be different and then resent me when I was still just Penelope."

As the music changed from merengue to salsa, she said, "The music of my people," as she took Derek's hand and dragged him to the floor.

She turned and smiled, that beautiful Penelope smile, "This so is amazing!" she gushed and he almost forgot in that moment the sadness he saw before. He wanted to tell her how he ran into Theo and how Theo was miserable without her. That he suggested that Theo come. Maybe, Derek thought, they could patch things up. Theo interrupted their decent to the dance floor… to Penelope's surprise.

The interruption was awkward to say the least and Derek was glad that JJ and Will gave him the exit he need.

He, JJ, and Will returned to the bar.

"What's he doing here?" JJ asked. "This so isn't the space _they_ agreed _they _needed."

"Well, she needed," Derek corrected. He did the right thing inviting Theo down- he tried to remind himself.

"Jameson neat," Derek ordered.

"I ran into him in the park and he was just miserable. He thought she was with someone else or something," Derek took a sip, "I just felt sorry for him and I might've reminded him about tonight."

"But she's your baby girl—how could you sell her out?"

"I want her to be happy JJ," he sighed, "and these great guys keep on coming into her life and as soon as they want to something more solid -she runs -then she's sad. How can we have the ultimate trifecta if she keeps on running"

"Ultimate trifecta?"

"Her kids and my kids born around the same time, go to the same schools, live in the same hood, and then married and we are the best grandparents ever!" he said while doing an uncanny impersonation of Penelope.

"But she does run," JJ added dismally, "Then she thinks the next time it will be different but she does the same thing," JJ added.

"I was just trying to help. I mean, I'm happy with Savannah and I want her to be happy too," he looked back at them and spoke in a loud whisper, "I mean he wants to marry her and he so scared that she'll run that he asked her to move in and she broke up with him… same thing she did to Lynch and Sam."

"She reminds me of my mom," Will said with a hint of sadness in his Nawlins twang.

"When my dad died, my mom eventually started dating again, but she could never really commit. She could date them for years but as soon as they wanted to get officially committed she would squirm and end it."

Will paused for a moment and then continued, "She subconsciously felt like she needed to preserve his memory no matter what we said – she wouldn't try love again."

Whose memory is she preserving, Derek thought, as he reflected on Will's story.

"Who," he began when JJ poked him, "here they come—new topic."

_A few moments before…_

As soon as Derek walked away, they both said,

"I've been meaning to call you,"

"I miss you,"

She looked up at him and saw his messy sandy blond hair fighting to be on his shoulder, while his blue eyes sparkled drops of sadness on to her.

"I've missed you too," she said quietly.

"You don't have to say it," he said running his fingers through his hair throwing off the flow again. He wore a navy blazer that accentuated his broad shoulders and a white t-shirt. He was an inch or two taller than Derek and she often teased slightly buffer. He's a professor at George Washington University in DC and they met online… kinda. He found an old college research paper that she did on local farmers in college like a decade and a half ago and thought she was brilliant and also thought she was an urban planner or something like that.

He kept on asking her out, she kept on saying yes, and a year later she uttered the first no when he asked her to move in. Well he cleared out a few drawers for her—see, she had stuff there already – thrown around – but the fact that he was giving it a home would mean that he would eventually want a home with her and she just had to nip it in the butt. Hence, the reason why they are the only two people on the dance floor not dancing.

"Can we," he said scanning the place looking for a quiet corner.

She nodded, "I mean it, I do," she said taking his hand as he led her to the corner.

She looked down at his shoes, "I do miss you, but," she forced herself to look into his eyes, "you deserve, I mean you want more than I'm capable of… more than I can give, Theo."

He looked at her flabbergasted that she couldn't see that she wasn't doing him any favors. When he first met her to discuss her research he expected her to be an academic and to his surprise this perky voluptuous woman with a pinky kitty headband, matching knitted tights, and purple rain boots arrived instead. She ordered a dirty soy vanilla chai tea latte with an extra shot and a vegan oatmeal raisin cookie. She was so bright and cute he was convinced his brother put him on candid camera.

Then she walked him through her research and he fell even harder for her. He remembers distinctly that he didn't want to seem sleazy and ask her out after their meeting. He was also certain that she must be married but she wore so many rings he found it hard to decipher her status without asking. So he just came back to the coffee shop—almost everyday waiting to accidently run into her. Two weeks later he did bump into her, his heart ran away to be with hers, and he hasn't seen it since.

He knew what he wanted—her.

She kissed him back hesitantly at first and then she let her heart lead. Baby fireworks exploded throughout her body and when he stepped closer – she was surrounded by him, which caused excitement and sexual heat to flow though her.

"Penelope, I-" she kissed him again knowing the words that would follow would jinx this moment. The last person who said he loved her died in warehouse fire and ever since then she avoid it all together. Kevin was easy and safe – she loved him but not like _love-love_. More like a Hotch, Derek, or Reid love with sex. I mean he ate bacon wrapped donuts. But Theo was the closest thing to _love-love_ she experiences since Gotham and she was scared. She is scared

She broke away from the kiss, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to confuse things." She bit her lip, "I can't do this, Theo. I" she began.

"How about – I take back the ask—" he said trying to smile, "I don't want you to move in with me and I don't want to give you a drawer"

"Two drawers," she corrected

"Two drawers and 3 hangers"

"But you already know that you want more. More than I can give and believe me there are like thousands of women who want to give you that and a tribe of babies, but that isn't me—I mean I want a tribe of babies eventually – I would want your tribe of babies, I think... but the whole living in the same house and being a unit—I don't know – take the tribe of babies thing out – because it doesn't work."

He interrupted her jumbled thought with certainty, "there's only one woman I want to be with and that's you—so you don't want to move-in … fine," he said shrugging as if it was nothing.

"Really?" she asked not full understanding why he would just rescinded on something... "But we argued about this for 2 or 3 weeks—and we ended things. This is your deal breaker and I get that," she said touching is face gently, "but us getting back together will just prolong the inevitable."

"I knew when I met you that we would be an unconventional couple and yet I keep on trying to fit you into a box." He raised her chin so he could look into her eyes, "My mistake."

Penelope looked down at her gladiator shoes feeling more like Frodo then like one of the 300 vixens… and he continued-"I just don't work without you – so if you don't need a drawer and three hangers – so be it. If you love things the way they are then so do I. I mean there isn't anyone else is there? You're happy with me right?"

"I'm extremely happy with you and there isn't—"

Her phone went off and she saw it was work.

"Avengers need to assemble?" he asked playing in her curls.

"Yes, at 11 freakin 37pm" she said as they headed towards the group, "We will finish this when I come back." She leaned in to kiss him and he returned the volley a bit more eagerly than she expected.

"I promise," she added.

XXXXX

Across town, Rossi and Erin were lying on a blanket looking at the stars.

"Who knew we would be here," Rossi said taking a pull from his cigar.

"I know," dreamily Erin replies, "The stars are amazing."

"You are amazing," Rossi replies taking her hand firmly in his.

"So yesterday was you last case with us – we can officially come out of the closet."

"Yes, I agree with the director being your boss and lover was a conflict of interest and bringing in Cruz will ease the work load a bit."

"Who is this Cruz guy?"

"Romance is waning because of the work talk," she said kissing the corner of his hand.

Her phone vibrates.

She sits up and sees it's the director—she sits taller, "Good Evening, Sir"

She listens for 2 minutes as he explains the case.

"Yes," she says in the Strauss robotic voice that means we've landed a tough one.

"I understand, we haven't told the team yet—we'll wait until we close this case."

He looked over at her; she is travelling with us, it's a really bad one he thought as he put out his cigar.

She listens again for additional directions, "Yes sir. We'll bring her."

"Will you be flying with us?"

The director is heading out there too, Rossi thought as he put the pieces together. He didn't even come out for the case in NY. He tried to remember a case when the director was there and he realized that it must've been in the 90's.

"You are already there?" she asked perplexed.

"We will be in the air less than an hour."

She hangs up the phone.

"We have a high level interdepartmental case, CIA, Homeland, BAU, Top Brass at San Francisco PD – they've already called in the team."

"He's already there," Rossi asked knowing the importance of this case just tripled, "argh, Gotham is worse than Florida!"

XXXX

"Doesn't it seem like we were just here," Derek says as he, JJ and Penelope join Reid, Emily, and Hotch in the conference room.

"There we were," he said grabbing Penelope's hand, "getting our groove thing on," as they did a quick salsa step to the coffee and tea machine, "and boom, I see the FBI on my caller id."

"How does Savannah feel about you getting your groovy thing on with TA Garcia?" Emily teased.

"Stop it!" Penelope said taking the seat next to Hotch leaving the seat to her right open for Derek, "Do you know how long it took for her to like me after I lived with Derek for 2 months?"

"Actually it was 3 months and 12 days,"

"Can it, boy genius," she teased, "you should see her face when I call Derek a nickname by accident," Garcia face palms herself.

"I understand 100%. I wouldn't want you calling Will Hot Stuff or Cajun Adonis."

Derek passes Garcia a coffee, "leave it alone," he told the room, "she'll always be my baby girl and..."

Garcia looked up adoringly, "and you will always be my ab-tastic chocolate Adonis with moves I only see on the dance floor," she turned to the room and held the pregnant pause for a beat and then added, "regretfully."

The room erupted with laughter as Rossi and Strauss walked in.

"Ma'am," Penelope said as she stopped molesting Derek's right bicep.

"This is what we have so far," Strauss began, "20 minutes ago the White house called the Head of the FBI, Director Clancy, CIA –Richard Tracy, and Homeland Security – Megan Lampert. We were supposed to be debriefed here but due to the sensitivity of the case they just informed us that we will get the details there."

"What do we know so far," Hotch asked.

"That we are heading to San Francisco and will be debriefed onsite."

"I guess that means wheels up… now," Emily said, beating Hotch to his signature line.

As the each team member rose and headed to the door, Penelope toyed with her pendant fretfully, "Ok, Conference me in on the plane."

"You're coming," Aaron informed her.

"But I don't do San Francisco," she said reminding them of her contract.

"That wasn't a question, Technical Analysis Garcia," Strauss tersely replied.

She continued in her curt tone, "Get your go bag and computers and we will meet in the lobby in 10."

"With all due respect ma'am in my agreement," Penelope began.

"They asked for you specifically, kitten," Rossi revealed allowing for the tension in the room to return to normal BAU levels.

"Oh," she replied as the gravity of that hit her—the folks in the White House requested her – was she that good she wondered as the wheels in her head began to churn.

"Ok," she said wondering if 4 years was enough time—to truly let go of the past—and the family she lost on that spring evening. Maybe she could, she thought as her mind went back to the encouraging words Alfred said as she cried at their grave.

_He would want you to be happy. To have a life._

She realized today after talking to Theo—Maybe she could be happy with him. She had to let the past go and as she looked over at Reid and Emily she thought—I should try harder.

Derek recognized that look on her face again as she played with the pendant. She played with the pendant whenever she visited her parents or when she was scared, like level 10 scared, he thought.

"Is everything ok," he asked as they headed to get their go bags.

"I'm fine."

"I thought you were going to duke it out with Strauss," he teased.

"I just realized that I," she couldn't find the words and now wasn't the time, "I should get my bags." She headed to the lair and then turned to him, "Maybe when the case is over we can visit my parents."

He nodded and made his way to his office.

He should've known she was thinking of her parents. They went to this mansion every thanksgiving weekend to visit her parents. They were buried in a plot next to the garden furthest from the house. Sometimes she was sad and he felt like he held her for hours and other visits they had a picnic and ate his mom's peach cobbler.

She walked back on her cellphone with her computer bags in hand.

"It was great seeing you tonight," she said as she placed her bags by the elevator button. She cleared the throat and said, "I know," she said softly.

She smiled and said, "Ok, I'll call you when I check into the hotel."

"Bye"

As she placed the phone in her purse, Reid asked, "What was that about?"

"That was me dipping my foot into the lake of commitment."

Reid looked confused, "I saw Theo tonight and I'm going to try - to make this thing work. I should embrace happiness boy genius. I'm going to San Fran for a case—I'm doing things I never do – so why not add one more thing to the list," she said, as the rest of the team walked over.

He smiled a small but honest smile— "yes, letting go of the past and grabbing the future."

"Exactly."

One more chapter and it goes to crossover-ville, please like or follow for updates.

Random Question- Do you like the idea of Penelope's past taking place in Gotham, I wonder which bad guy the team will profile there? I will post once a week


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for checking out this story... I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds of Dark Knight anything... i'm just a day dream who wonders what if Garcia and Wayne were a thing...

* * *

Chapter 2

Penelope woke up on the plane while the rest of the team was still sleeping. Her anxiety was at a record high – she debated if she should call Lucius. She didn't know why – but something just didn't feel right. The plane ride was smooth but she was filled with turbulence and gitters.

She pulled Lucius up on her phone – _I should let him know I'm here and maybe he could give her some insight. Calm down she told herself,_ as she continued to fiddle with the pendent.

Maybe she should call Alfred?

The idea of calling Alfred put her stomach in knots. She spoke to him once a year around Bruce's birthday, February 19th. It took her 362 days to put a happy lilt in her voice that he would believe to be true… See, Alfred was always good a reading Penelope and she hadn't seen him in since Bruce's burial. It's like they had an agreement … He'd talk about the manor and the orphanage and she would talk about the BAU… but they never talked about Bruce or Holly. Once he asked her about kids – y'know having babies… I think that was last year and a half ago... she immediately went into a deep conversation about Jack's soccer game and her godson Henry's art classes—she'd just broke up with Kevin because he proposed—she wasn't on a baby the baby track. Alfred used to really push her to get past their deaths by saying _He would want_ this or _He would want you to do that..._and all the feelings that were gone would rise to the surface like cooked pasta – and I would be putty in his hand. He would want you to have a family and bushel of children, take fun vacations, be happy … have a great life… but My great life was with Bruce and Holly, she thought. _I miss them everyday_. But last year he stopped asking about her personal life all together… and she was glad he finally got the message. She wished Lucius would quit… he was more gregarious about wanting to see a Garcia baby and a Garcia-hubby. She almost asked Reid to pretend to be her someone special – the genius angle would satiate Lucius brain for a few months.

She was so deep in thought; she didn't hear Hotch approach.

"Are you ok Garcia?"

"Yes, sir," she said slightly robotically.

He observed all of the Garcia's tells were present except for the worried fast-paced chatter.

"Sorry about Strauss," he said turning around to see if she was in earshot.

"The request for this team came directly from the White House. Which is a first for us. So we want to represent the bureau accordingly."

She smiled, "I understand. This is a high profile case - that was the rum protesting—not Technical Analyst Garcia."

"How's Beth? I'm sad we won't be able to see her—I was looking forward to brunch at JJ & Will's," she said trying to change the subject.

"She's good— she'll be back in a week or so."

"That's great, maybe we could all brunch then."

"Maybe," he said studying her again—she was covering up her anxiety, deflecting, and fidgety, why he wondered. Then, he realized for the first time that he never knew the full story behind San Francisco. She became a team member oddly - Strauss informed him to go to SFPD and leave with Penelope Garcia. He remembers he didn't want an un-vetted must hire on his team – and he wasn't in a position to ask Strauss for details. So he and Derek good cop/ bad cop her and she scribbled her resume on a bright pink paper. They watched her squirm for 10 minutes and then told her she had the job. Little did they know that pretense wasn't necessary - She was a good guy underneath the black eyeliner.

Hotch studied her and wondered was she a must hire? Why could she not go to San Franscisco, and why was she so tense. Now wasn't the time he made a mental note to ask her about it when they were in Quantico.

His face returned to his normal stern and stoic look, "You know if you ever need to talk – you can come to me. My door is always open."

Her hand went back to her pendant because she knew he wouldn't let it go, "I know, Hotch," she said looking down at her red toes, "but I'm fine, honest."

"Scouts honor," she said smiling too eagerly.

"Ok, I guess we should get some more shut eye." He said as they returned to their seats.

She borrowed Reid sweater from the overhead compartment and sat in the solo seat by the window. She pretended to sleep till she heard Aaron's breathing his a rhythmic cadence. She knew she couldn't sleep... so why try.

_Gotham…_

She went to San Francisco every year with Derek. Two weeks before the trip she would begin to prepare. Preparation for the trip involves opening Holly's trunk in the living room and looking through the mementos. In her trunk was a small shoebox labeled Jack—she never touched it but she couldn't throw it away—he was apart of her too. The trunk was filled with Holly's favorite accessories, loud hair clips, earrings, shoes, and goofy pictures. They found almost every photo booth in Paris and took crazy pictures. Her Brown University t-shirt. _How did his Princeton Lacrosse t-shirt get in here?_ She wondered. Further into the trunk she found pictures with her and her brothers, family photos – her mother putting her hair into pigtails. She made her way through the trunk every year with few bottles of wine and several tequila gimlets. Her family and Holly were always close to her heart – but the trip to San Francisco was the time she truly allowed herself to feel the pain their loss left her with. It was always a somber time for her.

When she was done with the trunks she would call Lucius and confirm their hot dog shop date - the Saturday after thanksgiving when everyone was shopping. Last year she thought of introducing Derek to him – but she wasn't ready for the past to meet the present. Derek always accompanied her to their graves. Derek never pushed or pried—He never asked about Holly or Bruce… or the Waynes for that matter. He just let her grieve and offered her a strong shoulder when she needed—He said he knew she'd share when she wanted to. Alfred was never home when she visited—he was probably in Florence on his yearly vacation—which was good because those memories haunted her everyday. _He haunted her_ she thought….

She bought several types of flowers when she visited their graves. Bruce's parents always received white roses, right next to them are her parents with gardenias—her mother's favorites, Holly always received a funky bright flower and Bruce a single snap dragon stem. She'd often come back in the middle of the night before her flight back to DC and talk to him. She'd return with an arm full of snapdragons and sit close to his headstone—often leaning so close she could run her hands across his name engraved in stone. Before she left she would whisper the words that killed him—I love you.

"Wake up sleepy head," Derek said as the plane started descending into San Francisco.

"I was just resting my eyes—I couldn't sleep."

"What's going on baby girl?"

"I'm just nervous about being here - on a case. This is where my hacker days ended—which is why I never really come her and I certainly don't work cases here because," she looked up knowing her rambling didn't make any sense, "it's a long story – but it is in the past."

"But it has you tense and taking Strauss head off," he teased

"Oh, that doesn't take much," she whispered.

"We come here every year—and you don't freak out like this."

"I know Derek, but—it's different visiting your parents grave and seeing an old friend - but working a case where someone in the White House requested you by name," she rested her head on his shoulder, "I just want to be home."

"Who?" Derek asked expressing concern for his friend.

"Someone above the Director who works in the White House – I mean, I'm good but part of being good is being unknown."

She saw the worry grow in his eyes, "I'm fine—I just wished I could've changed. I look very un-technical analyst, right now."

"Where's your go bag."

"At home—I never changed it after that Miami case," she shivered just thinking about the case, "but I figured I could buy something after the debrief.

There has to be a Gap by the Hotel or something."

She let out a baby gasp, "Imagine if we hit the ground running and I have to look like a pasty blond JLO the entire time because this case is a nightmare."

He laughed, "I can't decide what's funnier you as a pasty JLO or looking like a gap ad."

"I can go preppy," she said earnestly.

"Sure," he teased

"I can!" she affirmed

* * *

"Now this is odd Strauss," said to the team.

"The director sent us Form B for the case and it's a simple kidnapping involving an international company – you should have it in your emails."

The team opened it up on their I-pads.

"This tells us bubcus," Rossi said on first scan of the document.

"They invited Homeland, CIA, FBI, BAU, and the Locals for a kidnapping," Hotch reiterated for clarity.

"Wait, all of those agencies are involved," Emily, asked surprised, "we didn't even have that many departments –"

"In NY, I know, and it was a terrorist attack," Rossi finished.

"They called in the CIA, BAU, Homeland, and top brass on San Fran to converge on this case… this hasn't happened since the Zodiac Killer," JJ said.

"Actual Homeland Security and the BAU didn't exist until 2002 so there wasn't such an incident," Reid said correcting her.

"Even the bridge bombing attempt?" Derek asked.

"That only involved the local PD because the assailant was captured within a couple of days. I think a relative turned him in. The vigilante, the Batman – died saving 120 people attending the first CES conference in Silicon Valley."

"I never understood the motivation of the bombing?" Derek said, "I mean the bomber didn't want to destroy the bridge because he could have used the same bomb he used at the Arkham bombing or Gotham Savings and Loan robbery—the CES bombing was about bravado and theatrics- like he wanted to be caught – or"

"for the sheer spectacle of it,"Reid added "could be a narcissistic tendency."

But she was gone, playing with her pendant again—this was the first time Reid and Derek notice that the necklace held a pendant and a ring. A simple ring and a pendant that looked like an old coin.

"I was in San Francisco at the time—I think the bridge bombing was more about the disparity of wealth… dotcommers verse the people of San Fran. 67 people died that day—it was a horrible day," she whispered the last part of the sentence as she tapped the pendant to her chest.

"Do we know what corporation it is?" Penelope asked to no one in particular.

"Not yet- … I have a feeling this is going to be a long day," Straus said looking at Rossi.

"Here we are," JJ said.

The team disembarked from the plane and was greeted by 4 town cars on the tarmac.

"The company provided transportation to the debrief," Strauss explained.

"Does the President owe someone a favor?" Rossi whispered to Strauss.

"Now this is different," Emily said, "now, I'm rethinking that private sector offer in London."

* * *

The team zipped through the city at lightening speed; they entered a private tunnel system off of the highway that lead them to an enclosed parking lot.

As the team walked down the tunnel leading to the elevator to take them to debrief, Penelope wined as she pulled down her dress to meet her knees, "I'm going to an interdepartmental meeting looking like a Kardashian from the movie 300, life doesn't get any better than that."

"I think you look better—your curves are real," Derek teased.

"Forever the charmer," she said

The elevator had no buttons, they entered and the elevator just took them to a floor.

"What building are we in," JJ asked

"I have no idea, I didn't know they had such a tunnel system here in San Francisco. It is not on any map that I've ever seen," Reid paused, "and I've seen them all."

As the elevator opened they were greeted the by Head of the FBI, Director Clancy, CIA –Richard Tracy, and Homeland Security – Megan Lampert. Hotch, Strauss, and Rossi talked with them as the rest of the team made their way towards the food and coffee.

On her way to the coffee she saw Tom. Tom Cullen was the agent who brought her into acronym city.

"Tom Cullen," Garcia called as she made her way towards him

He almost spit out his coffee when he took in who she was and her dress. _This was going to be the first of many times that she felt inappropriately dressed today,_ she reminded herself.

Penelope he said hugging her.

"Hey," he said smiling while surveying her fitted dress, his eyes lingered on her chest and said, "It's been ages."

"I know—" she said directly trying to get him to look at her face, "How have you been—still at the CIA right."

"Yes, do you know Tracy still is angry that I couldn't get you to choose us," he said with a warm smile.

She laughs, "he still thinks about me—"

Tom stepped closer to her, "You are hands down the best we've ever caught —I mean worked with" he blushed profusely, "agh, discovered."

She shook her head, "I know what you mean." She said smiling at the older gentleman, "But I couldn't have been that good since I got caught."

"Well you didn't get caught," he said teasing her, "you allowed us to catch you—totally different."

He took in her dress one more time as she added milk to her coffee, "Are you still in DC?"

"Yes, well Quantico," she said placing the sugar wrapper in the trash.

"We should get dinner or something," he said smiling as if she should understand that this conversation was building up to this moment. When the perplexed look registered with him he added, "You look amazing."

She was shocked that a man as old as Rossi was asking her out, she coughed and smiled. He was sophisticated – tall, salt and pepper hair, broad shoulders, weathered skin - he was like Alan Arkin with hair.

"I'm sorry you must be married or," he said when the surprised look remained on her face.

"No I –" she said searching for a polite exit.

"I'm just surprised to see you and you look amazing," he cleared his throat and tried to be more professional, "Actually I'm surprised you're working this case given your history."

She gave him another confused look, "I'm sorry," she began.

"I just mean that I thought this case would've hit too close to home and we – well you don't work on San Francisco cases. We've tried to borrow you last year and your supervisor, Erin Strauss, reminded us. Well, refused us," he looked around the room and leans in "she can be," he paused looking for a politically correct term, "assertive when she needs to be."

"Too close to home," Penelope repeated.

"Yes," he said nodding, "they don't know who took him but it all points to…" he was interrupted when the Director clanked his juice glass and called for everyone to enter the conference room.

She joined her team as they made their way to the conference room.

"Who was that," Emily asked.

She held her pendant again and said, "the agent who brought me in."

Rossi and Derek shared a look of concern, "he works for the CIA," she said "and I think he asked me out twice."

Emily chuckled, "that dress is destined to get you into trouble."

"When does the GAP open," Derek groaned.

As she entered the room her heart fell, her worst fear had come true. She saw Lucius, Lucius Fox her old boss. She gave him a small wave as she took her seat. He waved back and gave her a sad smile. Rossi noticed the wave and leaned in—"a friend of yours?"

She nodded as they took their seats.

Richard Tracy, Head of the CIA, began to speak, "Thank you for traveling here at this ungodly hour – but this case involves national security. Before we disclose the details of the case, we wanted to introduce you to Lucius Fox, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises who runs all divisions and sub-divisions of the company. Since this case is not a simple kidnapping we thought it would be a good idea to introduce each department and for you all to present your capabilities so we all know how to work with each other on this. The BAU will take the lead since their expertise involves profiling and knowledge of the criminal mind. Each Department will get 5 minutes to introduce the team and capabilities. Once we're done We, Megan Lampert, Homeland Security, Tom Clancey, FBI, Lucius Fox, Commissioner Gordon, and I, Richard Tracy, Head of CIA- will present the case. After that we will share all pertinent information and suss out approaches to come up with an action plan. It's imperative that this case results in the return of the victim alive, safe, and sound."

"So let's go into our designated breakaway rooms and work on the presentations. You have 10 minutes."

* * *

As team CIA stepped down, the BAU team gathered in the front of the room. As the team took their place in the front of the room, Hotch began as a door in the rear opened and someone joined the government honchos and Lucius in the back of the conference room, his face was covered by the shadows.

"We are the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Simply, we examine the unsub, unknown subject's, behavior to decipher what he or she will do next based on what he has done. This isn't an exact science but we study the unsub's victimology"

Reid continued, "For those of you aren't familiar with that term, Victimology is the study of victimization, including the relationships between victims and offenders. The connections between victims and their social groups and institutions, such as the media, businesses, and social activity inform us about the unsub."

"Once we learn about the unsub", Morgan continues, "we create a profile. This profile tells us who we are looking for – based on victim we can sometimes determine race, socio-economic status, and sex."

"And sock color," Penelope added which got a chuckle in the room.

"With a detailed profile, we can then search using the parameters and create a list of suspects," JJ added.

"We can take a suspect pool of hundreds and dwindle them down to 7," Emily said, "with the help of technology."

"The excellence of this team," Erin says, "is due to the talent of the agents – Agent Hotchner leads the team, Agent Rossi furthered the study of BAU in the 70's and 80's by raising awareness of the behavioral criminal science through his case work for the bureau and hostage negotiations. Agent Morgan specializes in explosives and obsessional crimes. Agent Jarreau and Agent Prentiss have both worked in various government agencies including a few present today and have excelled in the science of decoding criminals—between them they specialize in psychology, media outreach, child advocacy, and terrorist. Technical Analyst Garcia translates the profile to the digital world which narrows the suspect list -often to one. Last but not least is Dr. Reid who is our resident genius with PHD's in engineering, chemistry, mathematic, and psychology. We have the highest percentage of solved cases in the bureau because of the way this team of experts and geniuses come together."

"Thank you Erin," Lambert says as the make their way to the front of the room.

"Now, Lucius Fox will walk us through the events—please hold all questions till the end.

"Alfred Pennyworth is manager of the Wayne Estate. Bruce was declared dead 3 and a half to 4 years ago and Alfred took over all of Bruce's responsibilities. This involved overseeing the business, philanthropic, and developmental work of Wayne as a whole. Only a few people were privy to this information which allowed Alfred to go about his life as a regular person, Mr. Pennyworth returned from his annual trip to Florence on Monday—actually" Lucius corrected, "he was in DC for a week and then returned home on Monday."

"He was on a commercial flight - Delta 1530, which landed it 9:17 am on Monday. He ordered a car to take him back to the penthouse – but he never arrived. Alfred and I communicate several times a week via email or phone and when he didn't show up for dinner. I assumed he extended his trip—which he often does. Then, I received these email the following day—"

The projector displayed the email Lucius was referring to. The first email was a dancing monkey game. The monkey pulled a sign that said find the penny become a billionaire.

"I assumed it was spam and trashed the email. This email was sent several times on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and I ignored them. Then I received this video Thursday night, last night, and contacted Commissioner Gordon immediately."

Alfred appeared on the screen with a newspaper in front of him.

"Lucius," he began.

And his face was slapped.

"Mr. Fox,"

"**Hmmms** ,That's **mooorrreeee** like it," a computerized voice said with a giggle

"Sometimes who we are in this life isn't about our titles or our stature but more about who we are to strangers – the unseen. Some may see me as a man, or as a mere butler, or your boss. It all depends on your perspective."

"But what if I'm more—and you can't see that or never have."

"I'm here to invert the view – turn everything on it's head - ground you in a new reality of the people – that you've been oblivious to for so long."

"You will receive 3 challenge questions—you must solve them correctly or I will go the way of the Golden 67."

"Your first task – is to find my roots—you can't know who I am if you don't know where I'm from."

"Very Good **AL**," he squealed, "Now say something to your friends..."

"**Say it from you heart**," he growled slowly "this may be your swan song" he chuckled as he pulled Alfred's face to closer to the screen. The unsub wore white gloves… his face and was out of camera frame.

"Lucius, I hope you can forgive me for the secret I've kept – love often blinds you and we share the same soft spot." He said as his lip quivered, "I've lived a full life, I've had a family and often felt like I had a son," a few tears trickled down his eyes and navigated through his wrinkled face to his shirt, "and regardless of the outcome I hope you have these things too – a man deserves that much in his life and you have been that blessing. You let your life end – sacrificing one happiness for another without understanding that you deserved both—worthy of both. Remember Burma, sometimes we cannot buy, negotiate, or fight our way out—I'm too old for such theatrics. But I beg you " He cleared his throat, "don't add me to the weight you carry. Leslie, I love you. Forgive him Lulu - fear creates our worst selves... always."

Tears sprung to her eyes as soon as Alfred's name was mentioned. She blotted the tear away quickly but not quick enough for Rossi to miss it. She was like the team's mother hen making sure everyone was fine—being a mood booster on hard cases. _Obviously this case hit home, She knew Lucius Fox and obviously Alfred—but how? Did this case involve more than delivering a profil_e, he wondered. He made a note to ask Strauss about her past—_why was the BAU really invited down to lead this case?_ Something didn't add up.

* * *

Thank you for the follows and the reviews... One more chapter and the story moves to crossover territory - so please follow - if you like it and please review :)

how are annoying are all those typos? I need a beta... please help... love moi!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Readers!

I hope you are enjoying the story so far (if so please review… pretty Pretty please). One more chapter and this story will head over to the Dark Night world for Bruce's Memories... then land in Crossover fic land.

Back to love (my other fic) will be finished soon. I have about 4 chapters in the bank – and let me tell you – we're going dark (I get squeamish just writing it—but it's what the story demands).

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Alfred appeared on the screen with a newspaper in front of him._

"_Lucius," he began._

_And his face was slapped._

_"Mr. Fox,"_

_"__**Hmmms**__, That's __**mooorrreeee**__ like it," a computerized voice said with a giggle_

_"Sometimes who we are in this life isn't about our titles or our stature but more about who we are to strangers – the unseen. Some may see me as a man, or as a mere butler, or your boss. It all depends on your perspective."_

_"But what if I'm more—and you can't see that or never have."_

_"I'm here to invert the view – turn everything on it's head - ground you in a new reality of the people – that you've been oblivious to for so long."_

_"You will receive 3 challenge questions—you must solve them correctly or I will go the way of the Golden 67."_

_"Your first task – is to find my roots—you can't know who I am if you don't know where I'm from."_

_"Very Good __**AL**__," he squealed, "Now say something to your friends..."_

_"__**Say it from you heart**__," he growled slowly "this may be your swan song" he chuckled as he pulled Alfred's face to closer to the screen. The unsub wore white gloves… his face and was out of camera frame._

_"Lucius, I hope you can forgive me for the secret I've kept – love often blinds you and we share the same soft spot." He said as his lip quivered, "I've lived a full life, I've had a family and often felt like I had a son," a few tears trickled down his eyes and navigated through his wrinkled face to his shirt, "and regardless of the outcome I hope you have these things too – a man deserves that much in his life and you have been that blessing. You let your life end – sacrificing one happiness for another without understanding that you deserved both—worthy of both. Remember Burma, sometimes we cannot buy, negotiate, or fight our way out—I'm too old for such theatrics. But I beg you " He cleared his throat, "don't add me to the weight you carry. Leslie, I love you. Forgive him Lulu - fear creates our worst selves... always."_

"Now I don't understand the message 100% but we can come back to that." Lucius informed the group, "Wayne Enterprises is an international company with footholds in technology, defense, and national government. Over the past 3 or 4 years we had security breaches—We've put the relevant ones on your tablets. To view the entire list, click the resources folder."

"As you can see our system has been hacked several times from Arkham Asylum – we believe it's Jack Napier aka the Joker. We have reported it to the proper authorities and upgraded our system—while the new Director of Arkham Asylum has refused to remove Jack Napier's Internet privileges – we have retained a digital restraining order, which has kept him at bay for a year. The information that was accessed leads us to believe he had something to do with Alfred's disappearance."

Commissioner Gordon began, "At the peak of the Joker reign of terror on San Francisco he released this video to Gotham Nightly News."

On the screen appears a bloody and beaten man in a homemade Batman costume.

"_Tell them your name"_

"_Brian Douglas," the man whimpers out_

"_Are you the real batman"? He asks with a demonic chuckle filling the space between his answer._

"_No"_

"_Then why do you dress up like him?" he asks as he takes off his mask_

"_He's a symbol that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you."_

"_Yeaaah you do Brian," he growls "Yeah you really do!"_

_He rubs his face like a cat—"do you think Batman has made Gotham a better place?"_

"_Look at me" _

"_LOOK AT ME," he growls so fiercely it echoes in the camera's microphone._

_He turns the camera around and puts it on his face._

"_This is how crazy Batman has made Gotham. You want order in Gotham. Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. Everyday he doesn't people will die._

_Starting tonight."_

"The Joker and his gang killed 5 people then went underground and could not be located for two years. He was still a top priority but we had no leads—until CES—the Consumer Electronic Trade Show"

"After targeting the Batman he began targeting Bruce Wayne. We looked into our system and couldn't find anything that would directly link him to any of our recent hack attacks and this kidnapping – but the similarities on the video and language is uncanny."

Commissioner Gordon continues, "Jack Napier is responsible the deaths of DA Harvey Dent, ADA Rachel, Holly Diaz, Falconie. He and a group called the hoods are responsible for the CES bombing attempt and warehouse fires along the coast – which killed a total of 68 people. 67 at the CES bombing, which was referenced in Alfred's video and 1 from the warehouse fire. He has murdered the head of 2 crime families, and robbed 3 banks in Gotham, and several other crimes outlined in the document. His total number 75 and those are the ones we know about."

"That's all," Lucius added, "we can take your questions."

The questions flew in—every department trying to prove their competency and importance by creating the most unanswerable question. Penelope drifted far away from the conference room Reid noticed and he hoped that she would be ok. She knew the motivation of the CES bombing, which was never printed in the paper—wealth disparity was never brought up—the Joker was a narcissistic sadist—a true psychopath.

She cleared her throat, "the programs he used to hack the system do you have them?"

"Most of them, Penelope. This game for instance when you get to the construction wire frames – a program over takes it and flashes "Happy Fun **Meow Meow**" on the screen."

She contained her surprise – as Hotch's eyebrow raised while looking at her.

"I would like to look at the programs and the game when possible."

"Has anyone targeted Mr. Pennyworth before? It doesn't make sense why anyone would target Bruce Wayne since he's been dead for 4 years." asked a CIA agent.

"Presumed dead," Bruce corrected as he walked towards the front of the room – wearing his Billionaire Bruce Wayne Costume—cocky, rich, and carefree.

Penelope grabs her pendant and quickly sucks in air

He continues to the front of the room, the agent continued.

"Why fake your own death again—Mr. Wayne?"

"I've never faked my death. I took a long vacation and left Alfred in charge—few people were privy to this information, not the board, or even Lucius. Just Alfred and a less than a handful of others."

He stood by Lucius, looked out, and saw the wave of emotions hit Penelope. Shock, happiness... I think I saw a smile he thought and sadness. She hated to cry but could never control her tears they always just fell—he bowed his head for a long second – he couldn't look at her—he continued trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"I know it may not make sense to look into a man who has been in Arkham for the past 4 years but we as a city have seen what kind of destruction he is capable of. Like Manson, the Joker has a way of getting people – under his spell – regardless of gender. The last Director of the Asylum, Dr. Quinn, helped him escape twice before he murdered her. I asked Tom and Richard to bring in Lulu's group because of her intimate knowledge of the perpetrator… I mean Penelope's team."

Her team contain their surprise … but she knows they are full of questions. _Worst nightmare realized in that instant,_ she thought.

Emily mouths Lulu and looks at Penelope. Alfred's final message was to her.

She looks at her team who is perplexed, leans into the microphone in front of her, and says, "Yes, I know Jack Napier Is that why we're here – you need us to deliver a profile of an old," she paused as she searched for the proper description when-

Bruce offers "lover?"

"Friend,"—she corrected curtly "—family," she added as her voice waivered.

"We can do that," she said trying to remain as professional as possible given the circumstances. She began to understand the lies Alfred told her to protect Bruce—the anger rose and she knew that Nice Penelope was about to leave the building. Hotch covered the microphone, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said remaining composed.

Clancy asks, "What do we know about him?"

Jack's image comes up on the screen in full Joker garb. "He writes you, Penelope religiously," Commissioner Gordon stated, "he sends emails and letters."

"I, uhm. I never read them." She said playing in the tips of her hair, "I mean to throw them out but I keep them in a box. Maybe a letter a month or every other month. I've never received an email."

"In addition to you, he started writing two other people who are alias that we are trying to track down. He's taken a vow of silence and hasn't spoken in a year"

"We believe that his a partner who has taken Alfred," Gordon informed them "this isn't a simple kidnapping but a matter of national security given Wayne Enterprise government and international business contracts. We can't assume this is personal. We have embezzlement charges pending with Lex Corporation and Veselov an Afgani/ Russian Intelligence company. "

He nodded.

An Homeland Security Agent, "so just to reiterate—this could be a personal attack, corporate posturing, or terrorism depending on what? It could be one man or many? Do we only have the emails and video to go by?"

Richard Tracey annoyed by the question, "That is why the BAU is here to take the lead and streamline this process. What is your name?

"David Friedman,"

"Thank you for your service David – you may head back to DC." A silent murmur irrupted in the room as he gathered his items.

Erin jumped in and informed the room, "We'll need to use the breakaway room to assess all of this new information and create a preliminary action plan." She really just wanted to regroup with Penelope and the team since she was the main reason they were here.

"You can use Room B and we'll upload all the information we have on the PD servers – that should take 10 minutes."

"Now Jack has hacked our systems a few times since his admittance to Arkham" Lucius began as Penelope rose and headed to the nearest exit.

Derek rose as well and Emily took his hand, "give her a few moments Morgan."

"But she needs..."

"She needs time," Emily said "and we need to be focused here."

Penelope didn't make it two steps outside the doors before the tears started to flow. She ducked into the stairwell and started to pace.

To remember Bruce was to remember Washington DC during the cherry blossom season—full of color, vibrancy, and excitement. They had a bumpy start but no one had ever touched her soul like he did. They were like magnets - who couldn't ignore the laws of attraction. Holly was the first to see it – Holly championed them before they even existed. Holly was her living guardian angel—a few years after her parents died she met Holly Diaz - this spunky teenager taught Penelope how to live again and Bruce taught her how to love – he became the definition of it.

She thought of Holly every day … she couldn't help it—Holly gave Penelope her first pair of cat-eyed glasses. Holly made her shed her flannel Seattle dreams, and embrace a life of enjoyment, laughter, love and color. Holly helped he shed the last bit of her mourning and depression over her parents death. She showed Penelope how to celebrate life – and Penelope never stopped. She's the reason behind the wacky accessories and the electric colored clothing. Holly is the sole reason I wear stockings old school style with the garter belt and heels. High heels—The first time Holly made her wear them she swore she walked like a penguin or a duck but she got the hang of it and it became normal- bright heels became the norm.

She remembers the good times.

Holly loved Bruce instantly and was convinced they were a match made in the stars. Despite his pompous billionaire "I only date models" asshat persona – Holly coined the term PG because she was going to be the future Princess of Gotham… she hated that name but thinking of it made her laugh. Her chuckle quickly turned into sobs as she thought, _Bruce is not dead_.

You have a real sense of humor she said talking to whoever was listening in heaven. She couldn't be mad because she prayed for this most nights until she stopped praying all together. Holly and Bruce's death left her completely empty and she promised herself that she would never feel that way again. Love was never an option because those she loved always died or left. She always was always left empty, mourning, and alone.

A tear filled with mascara landed on her knee and she hoped she didn't ruin her dress with tears.

He'd never seen her like this and once again her knew he was wrong and Alfred was right – Alfred was always right.

He passed her a handkerchief and knelt in front of her.

She knew whatever explanation he had would not be good enough, soon angry Penelope would be here, and the mood would be changed. But if Holly were here she would ask her, how do you feel in this moment PG?

And in this moment she was just happy.

She wiped her tears and reached out her hand to touch his face, "I just can't believe it," she whispered as her trembling hand touched him. His beard was coarse like she remembered and he had a few strands of grey mixed into his ginger beard. His skin was slightly sun kissed and his eyes—her favorite pools of chocolate. – He used to say the same thing about her. She often found the truth in those eyes when his mouth couldn't form the words.

"You are really here," she said as she caressed his face and made her way to his hair. She always loved a shaggy Bruce. His hair was longer than how he used to keep it. It was a layered thick mess that found it's home between the space of his ears and mid neck.

"I've wished for," but the urge to kiss him overwhelmed her and she placed her lips on his. She felt like that moment in Back to the Future where the lights are moving so fast that they are simply a rainbow of electric lines. Her heart raced still unable to comprehend the reality of the moment. She deepened the kiss and she was teleported to a rainy day in Paris – when they made out like teenagers under a weeping willow tree until the sun shower past. Part of her wanted to go back there. To be anywhere but here.

Bruce touched her face and kissed her back. He tilted her head slightly and went to his favorite lip. She tasted as she did in every dream, her hair still smelled of lavender and mint. As his heart became heavy—he tried to understand the source of his mistake – was he still operating from a place of fear—a place born on Crime Alley that always seemed to keep him from his heart's desire- that kept him from her. Regret tugged his heart lower and lower into the abyss.

She broke away. She was fine until he started to kiss her back. Angry Penelope filled her head, her heart, her soul… calling her stupid, foolish, naive.

She pushed him away and stood up.

"You must be masochist," she said "or maybe it's me. It must be me. I keep on finding myself in this place," she said dabbing her eyes.

"I didn't want you to find out like this."

She let out a mocking chuckle, "This feels familiar, am I dreaming? I mean I've dreamt about this, prayed for this, looked for you and you're here – alive," she said letting the revelation sink into her brain, "living. So tell me how did you want me to find out - how did you think it would play out? You've always had a flare for the dramatics."

"Lu," he began

"Penelope ," she corrected firmly, "I thought you were dead—I visited your grave every," she stopped talking because the anger took hold of her heart. She was being pounded by realization after realization and she became stony.

"I always thought that you cared about me… but I didn't realize how little till today. I mean everything between us," she shook her head, "meant nothing. Was I that disposable? I spent 1 year, 2 months, and 17 days searching for you. I went off the grid and looked for you—every special surgery hospital in South America and Europe. I went to every place we shared hoping to find you. I never gave up on you. Us.

Hope," she wiped her eyes.

"Alfred told me you wouldn't want this life for me –but, I told him if it was reverse you would never stop searching for me. I've never been so wrong."

She looked up and past the ceiling for strength, "We have a connection .. I thought..." she looked at him as a tear sailed down her cheek, "you were that piece. and I swore to him in my heart I could feel you and your weren't dead. See I know dead—my parents dead, Holly dead, Bruce- but then that the day he showed me your headstone and said you would want me to have a life, a family, be happy. I decided to try."

She leaned against the wall "why would he do that? I mean I thought you me Lucius were a family—and he knew you were here and he let me search for you then mourn you. Then you stroll in here like we were nothing… not even a blip that registers on those freakin machines that trace the blips."

"You left me to burn Penelope—I watched you run from the building with Jack as it collapsed on me. If it wasn't for Holly," he started trying to defend himself

"What?" She said perplexed. "You were with Holly?"

"She saved my life while you and Jack," he continued.

"There isn't **a** me and **a** Jack – he," she started when she realized it didn't matter.

"I just don't understand you—I don't get any of it. I can't believe they didn't tell me," she said completely perturbed.

He stepped closer to her, "Penelope, I wasn't able to," he stopped mid-sentence when he saw her cold distant eyes.

"Don't," she said glaring, "Nothing you can say can make this better. You continuously hurt me and I let you."

"Penelope let me explain."

"No, you don't get ease your conscious with your version of the truth. You could've explained any day before today. Any Day," she took a deep breath, "You died."

"You've been dead for 4 years."

"There is no reasoning that away. I will do this profile because it is my job. My team is my family and they'll yours back. Our work here will be done and you can live your life like it was yesterday."

"I've tried to get in contact with you but—"

"Really I don't care. the Bruce I know and loved is dead and buried next to my parents and you are the – I don't know – like the evil spawn of him that traveled across galaxies to haunt me or something- but you aren't real to me."

"Lulu we need you—we."

Raising her hand in the air like a crossing guard, "part of me wishes I was Derek so I could just kick your tucus officially and then part of me wants to just hold you because I can't believe you are here."

She began to hyperventilate,

"I can't be here.

I can't think and I feel like

I can't breathe and I just don't understand anything.

How could you hurt me like this?"

He held her as her breathing normalized, He kissed her forehead lightly and she walked away.

She shook her head, "Joker once told me that Jack was the mask and the Joker was always there. And now I can't help but wonder was there ever a Bruce – maybe Bruce Wayne died with his parents in Crime Alley and all that is left is a spoiled, vengeful shadow of who you were supposed to be. But Alfred deserves more in life than to be the fixer of your messes. He deserves a life—something you've always taken for granted. I mean even as he faces a madman—he wishes his love to Lesley and asking me to forgive you in the same breath. When have you ever been so selfless?"

She leaves the staircase and as the door closes, Bruce punched the wall, "selfless," he murmured to himself. She had no idea what he'd given up.

As he heard her heels click down the hall, he decided he needed to explain everything- now. Alfred would say the truth needs to have it's day. As he opened up the door, he heard-

"Baby girl, slow down."

"I need some air Derek,"

"Unfortunately, air isn't up next," He took her hankerchief and blotted her eyes, "what's going on? How do you know Bruce, Lucius, and Alfred?"

"It's along story,"

"should I go get popcorn," he teased.

She smiled, "There's that smile I Love," he said making sure her face looked good as new, "There's that face I love."

"You may not after you hear about my past,"

"Your chocolate Thor isn't going anywhere,"

"Thank you – I guess we should gather the group,"

He took her hand and kissed it- and led her to the conference room.

His heart stiffened watching her with Derek. He remembered the first time he saw them together.

_It was a fall day and the leaves were golden brown._

_Alfred wheeled him to the window, in the library._

"_There she is Master Bruce. She comes ever year to visit her parents."_

_Bruce let out a raspy sigh, Alfred continued "You should invite her up—tell her"_

"_What Alfred, that I'm a tetraplegic? That I'm stuck in this chair?"_

"_If you do your exercises the doctors said you could" Alfred said challenged._

_He interrupted him, "They can't give me a new spine, Alfred! She deserves more than what I've become. Than what I am."_

"_She never gave up on you even when I did. You owe her the truth."_

"_I owe her peace Alfred and she is happy. Look at the way she looks at him. She never looked at me like that."_

"_She looked at you with __**more**__ love," he said passionately. Alfred tapped his chest… his heart. "She never gave up on you – and you sit here feeling sorry for yourself making up stories to suit your fear."_

"_You used to be a fighter—you used to be the Batman."_

"_Now I'm not even a man Alfred—please."_

"_She deserves more than this," Bruce whispered, "Reverse," he said into the command chamber of the chair._

"_Shouldn't she decide? What she wants?" He called after him, "Or better yet, shouldn't you at least try to get out of that chair?"_

_When he made it to his bedroom he rolled to the window and saw them through the sheer curtain. Her boyfriend was holding her and kissing her forehead as she cried. They held each other for a while and then he said something to her and she smiled. That smile that lit up a room – that smile that he loved. I wish I told her that he thought. He wiped her tears and kissed her hand – she smiled again as they walked to their car. He was a good looking, tall fit black man and she looked at him like he hung the moon. She was happy and he was in the chair—the end he thought—the end._

Selfless… letting her go was the hardest and most selfless thing he's ever done…and now she hated him.

He entered the hallway and saw her with her love, Derek Morgan. Derek held her hand and led her to Conference Room B. Bruce couldn't believe that a few moments ago he just had her in his arms, a moment he dreamt about for the past two years and as quickly as it happened it was over. Maybe the kiss was a knee jerk reaction. She and Derek lived together, she was happy. But that kiss he thought as he touched his lips made him think – when Alfred was returned all he would say, was I told you so. Maybe she did feel something, after all this time – maybe if given the choice she would've chosen…argh, he thought, today wasn't about his broken heart. It was about Alfred and where the Joker put him.

He had to get Alfred back—living in a world without him wasn't an option. He lost her—he couldn't loose him too.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review... do you like it so far? or is it kinda blah? just wondering


	4. Chapter 4

Ok Criminal-Minders, this is officially the last chapter that will be posted here… we move to the Dark Knight Fandom for 3 chapters hoping to rally the Criminal Minds/ Dark Knight lovers before we land at our home in cross-fic land. The next 3-4 chapters will be Bruce's Memories and then we begin to solve the case! I consider Bruce's memories the most romantic and angsty part of the story before we hit the case and save our hostage. Thank you so much for giving this a try if you haven't followed yet **FOLLOW! **and for those who are following… **You Rock!**

* * *

"_Baby girl, slow down."_

"_I need some air Derek,"_

"_Unfortunately, air isn't up next," He took her handkerchief and blotted her eyes, "what's going on? How do you know Bruce, Lucius, and Alfred?"_

"_It's along story,"_

"_Should I go get popcorn," he teased._

_She smiled, "There's that smile I Love," he said making sure her face looked good as new._

_There's that face I love._

"_You may not after you hear about my past,"_

"_Your chocolate Thor isn't going anywhere,"_

"_Thank you – I guess we should gather the group,"_

_He took her hand and kissed it- and led her to the conference room._

* * *

Bruce walked into the room adjacent to where Penelope had taken her team. He hit a button and the wood panel; the wall slid to the left; he entered a combination into the remote, which made the dark tinted glass transparent.

* * *

"Hi guys," she said sheepishly as she took her place next to Derek closing the circle, "I don't know where to begin," she said as the team looked at her bewildered.

Derek rubbed her back, "Where ever you want, Baby Girl."

"Well I guess it started when I was 11. There was a new family that moved into the neighborhood." Her cadence sped up in typical Penelope nervous fashion, "The Lapiers- they had a son, Jack—he was 14 -cute blond boy – happy. We became fast friends – best friends. Like he was a staple out our Sunday dinners. He walked me home from school when bullies were bothering me, we would go on adventures at the lake, - he was awesome. His father was a mailman and a local comic. I was too young to understand at the time but his dad got involved with the Falconie, a local crime family in 'Sisco proper. They brutally murdered Jack's family - they beat them and then burned them by gas explosion. Jack was at my house—we were camping... well fake camping in my backyard. We smelled smoke… Jack ran into the house trying to save them but it was too late. A beam fell on his leg and he almost died. When we lived together - he would have the worst nightmares - he would wake up screaming – he could still smell his family burning," she said sadly.

"He was hospitalized for his burns… for a month or so - and I visited him religiously. After he was released, Jack went to live in a boys home. We wrote letters but when my dad bought a new house. Jack moved from boys home to boys home – so we eventually lost touch. "

"Problem children, always get moved," JJ said.

"Behavioral problems are normally the cause," Reid added

"I never asked—when it came it Jack I never asked a lot of things he was a blind spot for me. But now that I think about it—his love of bombs must stem from how his parents died. He killed Falconie in Arkham by gas explosion."

Penelope continued, "Like I said we lost touch until the night my parents died. It was thanksgiving holiday weekend and I was testing my independence—I snuck out to see a concert at the Pit. I was reckless then—I drank, I experimented with things I shouldn't have because I was tired of being the baby of the family... I was like an only child since my stepbrothers were either at grad school or the service. Where was I – I snuck out and headed to the Pit – a cool bar with live bands. At the Pit, I had too much to drink and I went out for air."

She shook her head.

"I went out back and I was attacked. Two men tried to," she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"They attacked me. They would've raped me if it weren't for Jack who stopped them. I didn't recognize him... it had been like 8 or 9 years but he saved me that night. He took me to his apartment and stitched me up. We talked until the morning, when he brought me home… police officers were waiting for me. See my parents discovered that I left and they went out looking for me and they were hit by a drunk driver."

"My fault," she whispered as she shook the hair out of her face and continued.

"That night, I officially became an adult. My brothers blamed me for my parents death, hence the reason you never met them. If I just stayed home they wouldn't have went looking for me and they would still be here." She tried to shake off the guilt but it was still in her heart.

"After the funeral I was left with nothing, my dad had a 2nd mortgage on the house and a bunch of financial things I didn't understand. Basically I was poor and returning to Caltech. I was like on autopilot and Jack became my navigation system because – I." she said as she got choked up.

"It's ok kitten," Rossi said.

"I went to Caltech but couldn't afford it after the spring semester. I started writing financial hacking programs to sponsor my education. Stealing from the people who had more than enough—I mean they didn't even notice it – this is how I justified it. But I couldn't get rooted I was mourning my parents and the loss of my brothers and I was so lonely and I couldn't confide in anyone but Jack. I was living a double life riddled with guilt and it was eating at me. Jack kept on checking on me. When he discovered how I was paying for things he couldn't understand why I wasn't taking more doing more with my hacking talent—but I wasn't trying to become this thing you know—I just wanted to be comfortable. For example, I created a program that would shave an 8th of a cent off of corporate stock sales for company x. Jack couldn't understand why I didn't take a quarter off every transaction – but I didn't need hundreds of thousands—I just need 35K a semester."

"I finished the spring semester and that following fall – by the anniversary of my parent's death—I unraveled. I didn't really have friends because I couldn't trust anyone with my secret -I became this cocky bitter kid- School was too easy and not fun… so I decided to go full hacker. I went to 'Sico with the money I'd acquired and tried to live. My hacker persona was the Black Queen and my tag was Happy Happy Meow Meow. We did a lot of illegal things—but all computer based—never physically hurt anyone, a few years later, I met a young girl named Holly Diaz, who became my instant soul sister. She was a 16-year-old runaway and I thought if I could save her I could save me. If that makes sense. She became my family and inspired me into being who I am now."

"Before Holly, we lived in this dilapidated house in the heart of the tenderloin on Hancock Street. We being- Jack and I- we were and item - he was my everything, family, lover, best friend - everything. I kept on writing code and Jack took odd jobs, or so I thought – we eventually became a group of 15 – hipsters. I continued to write skimming programs; we were like the 99% -we stole from the 1% - kept a fee to keep us up & running and then gave the rest to organizations that needed it. Jack rallied us—lead us and - we were known as the Hoods… like Robin Hood. It felt good to finally have a family again. The years flew by – but when Holly came into the picture she became a mirror reflecting all that was wrong with this life we had. It wasn't a good environment for Holly. She was impressionable and we weren't setting a good example. So, I started thinking exit strategy – which slowly became a riff between Jack and I. During this time, I was a criminal – stealing with the hoods—I just want to be explicitly clear."

"Then I met Lucius. Lucius Fox and I met several times at Mallories – a hot dog stand, I would help him with programming code for a company called Applied Sciences. He would give me impossible to solve problems and I would fix them by our next meeting. He would always offer me a job but – we were so anti-establishment that I couldn't take a real job—Jack would flip. But Lucius is persistent and when I decided Holly needed a better environment – I caved and worked for the company. Holly and I moved to a small apartment in a semi-nice area. I never told Lucius about the hoods because –he would've … because that part of me was over. I stopped building programs for them —Jack was super smart with computers too and if he had questions he would ask but I stopped physically making them. I wanted Holly to go to Brown on her own merit ...not because I stole money or fixed her scores… not that she needed my help."

Penelope smiled remembering Holly, "she wanted to go to Brown," she said wistfully.

"But Jack hated the fact that I moved—I was changing evolving and things between us became harder—he became violent—not towards me but he had an anger in him that I didn't notice before. But I could see it in the way he hated Holly. He acted as if she was breaking us up – but it was his obsession with the hoods and Batman."

"While all of this is brewing, my life is becoming more normal—Jack and I broke up and I threw myself into work - Lucius gave me more responsibility—I think I was promoted twice in one year. But I would backslide and sometimes help Jack tweak code. It was always hard for me to saying no to Jack– I felt that I owed it to him—no I loved him and I just wanted him to be happy."

"Through a mob restructuring—crime wave— the Falconies became the head mob family and Jack wanted vengeance. When the hoods started robbing the mob - the city became a scary place. The DA wanted to take everyone down - the hoods and the Mob and he could've cleaned the streets—if they let him. As I said Jack became violent and he started killing people at the time we didn't know because it seemed like mob hits. Upon reflection, the idea that it seemed like mob hit – ate at him and he became bolder and brazen. See Batman was getting all this praise for cleaning up the city and you had the Hoods who kept most of the non-profits afloat in Gotham - receiving no credit. It killed him - the lack of recognition was something he couldn't reconcile."

"You guys would say he evolved but we didn't know it. The DA figured it out –Harvey, realized that they weren't mob hits but he didn't know who it was. The vigilante (Batman) and cops tried to stop the mob and the hoods but Jack killed Harvey Dent, the DA, and Rachel Dawes, the ADA. Every member wore a mask so his or her identity was protected. The press called them the circus because of the clown mask but Jack claimed the name the Joker"

Reid added, "The Joker was a prolific serial killer, in addition to killing the DA and ADA he killed the heads of the 4 mob organizations and their immediate cronies, 12 people in bank robberies, and 8 police officers and of' course his self appointed rival the Batman. While in Arkham he confessed to the sexual and murder of 3 women."

Reid added quickly, "He became like a psycho quad-fecta, sexual sadist, arsonist, murdering psycho-path, thief."

Penelope nodded grimly, "See, the mask gave him power and made him brasher … however towards me it made him normal Jack. The dual identity gave him stability and he was the old Jack. The man I loved but I was with Bruce, kinda," she paused, "it was a confusing time for me until the attempt to blow up the golden state bridge."

She took a deep sigh, "Bruce Wayne, you know the recently resurrected Wayne, and I were a thing—When I was working for Applied Sciences -I meet Bruce. We dated kind of but I was not over Jack. In my world all was ok – I mean my biggest problem was my love life – which seemed like nothing. Jack nonetheless hated Bruce because he was everything we were against this opulent lifestyle and disregard for the poor or so Jack thought... But Bruce was everything you read in the paper plus a dash of super smart geek – I mean he would attend Charlie and I's, Saturday hackathon."

"Charlie?" Aaron asked

"Charles Reese was my office bestie. We both were managers in the computer development division at Applied Sciences. Lucius would give us uncrackable problems and we would spend the month cracking it. Bruce had everything that would make anyone happy but after Rachel died—he became this somber soul… who appreciated a good Saturday Hackathon."

"Anyway the night Jack chose to blow the bridge—was the night of the first CES, which brought the dotcommers and San Fran's elite into the city. Jack wanted them to experience the tenderloin- the real Gotham- and he was going to trap them there with the underbelly of the city rising to feast on the fat cats. Ultimate chaos."

"As you can see the bridge is still standing but 67 people died that night – and that was when I realized that Jack was the Joker. The vigilante died saving the city and Bruce was injured – almost beyond repair—broken back, ruined knees, concussions. Alfred brought Holly to safety. I felt so responsible – the programs I gave him helped him create this insanity and at the end of the day he wasn't Jack anymore he was just the Joker."

"I felt like an unlucky penny, and you know I hate that saying, but – I made sure Holly was all set for Brown and I was planning to jump off the grid. Bruce came with me—well, I went with him and a two-month excursion turned into 3.5 of the best years of my life. We lived simply but we had a life… a beautiful life. I taught computer science in Paris. Bruce left Lucius in charge of Wayne Enterprise and Bruce ran the philanthropic arm of Wayne Enterprise remotely. It was one of the best times in my life and I discovered Garcia—I no longer wore black—I was happy and loving life for the first times since my parent's death."

She smiled, "we were truly happy – until Francisco found us in Paris."

"See, Jack and I always visited my parent's grave together on the anniversary of their death. I couldn't go because my adult students made it into a techno fair for their app. They won 3rd place and when we came home the Joker was waiting for us – well me. Jack always had a knack for planting words, ideas, and images in your head and letting them grow until the consumed you—like placing a puzzle in your head and challenging you to solve it. He did something like to Bruce and I and from that night - we started to drifted apart."

"Two months later, I went to visit Holly for her midterms and she wasn't there. Turns out she didn't enroll for classes that semester. I tried to find her but she was off the radar. Bruce and I went back to San Francisco. I couldn't find Holly but I found Jack —and so did the mob. They discovered who was robbing them and they almost killed him - beat him within an inch of his life and then cut him so he looked like the mask he always wore."

"He was officially all joker—all the time."

"I mean we all know what the joker did to this city 4 years ago. He took Holly and broke her like Frank Breitkopf broke Jane."

"Jack was responsible for the fires in the warehouse district. I followed Holly to a warehouse and he set it up to be like this weird fun house. He gave me a choice to save Bruce or Holly—couldn't save both only one and before I could decide he blew the building. I never forget what he told me—Sweet P, I've been teaching you this lesson since we were kids… save yourself. Holly was dead and Bruce was assumed dead… we never found the body. I fell off the grid again and I spent the following year looking for him and never found him- Alfred confirmed his death - So I was pretty freakin surprised to see him today."

"After he was declared dead I allowed the CIA to find me. They were waiting to take me in since I was co-conspirator—Lucius kept that from happening and I was able to choose a division. I chose the BAU because even thought I didn't have the stomach for it, y'know all the gore, I couldn't let Holly and Bruce's death be in vain. I had to work for the good guys and put men like Jack away forever."

"That's how I came to the BAU. I realized when I was shot that the CIA never told you guys about me and I couldn't bear explaining the past then and I'd hope I'd never have to. I preferred the short version of the story 'a really good hacker on a very short list," Penelope took a deep breath, "I should've told you and I'm sorry. You guys are my family and I never wanted you to find out like this – on a case."

"Which is why you never work on the Northern California for cases," Emily said.

She nodded.

"That was part of my deal… 2 years and no Northern California cases. That's the story of me—but I haven't told you completely the story of Jack."

"Jack's has this uncanny ability to transform into a chameleon. He can be this violent psychopath or this normal creature. I think I was always immune to his charm because I knew him since elementary school. But he could charm you – seduce you even with the scars. Dr. Quinn helped him escape and he killed her… just because."

"Once the Batman died he lost his purpose—Jack thought he and Batman were destined to do this dance forever and when he killed him – he turned himself in to the Asylum… I drove him. I knew he was unstable but I didn't know how much and I always regretted that I didn't take his mania more seriously."

She sighed, "If I did maybe those 67 people would be alive today. Maybe Holly would," she began but couldn't even finish the thought.

"Jack is going to love the attention this case gives him and he will lap it up like a mad dog. Even if he isn't involved—he will insert himself. The fact that Bruce Wayne needs him and the FBI needs him will make his decade."

"I know I jumped around and jumbled the story but feel free to ask me questions."

Reid began, "according to this document he turned Holly into a broken version of you. He dyed her hair, surgically altered her appearance, and then based on her journal –"

"I know - became a bigger monster—100% sexual sadist"

"Was he always like that?" JJ asked hesitantly.

"No, I mean – when we argued he would get worked up but he never attacked me or hit me. Well… yes, the reason Holly and I moved to suburbia was because he shook me and I fell and Holly—Holly was from a dysfunctional abusive family and seeing that dynamic between us made her have a panic attack—which freaked me out and is one of the reasons why we left. Then there was the last time we were together – he was waiting for me in my apartment – I hadn't been home in a week because Holly and I were staying at Bruce's. When I came home he was waiting there and he scared the bejesus out of me. He grabbed me and we wrestled - I thought in that moment that he was going to physically hurt me – I think that was the only time I was scared but he started crying."

"How did you not know?" Erin asked, " I don't mean to offend you but they," she paused, "he was so prolific at the time."

"I don't know… he was sweet -Once I moved out – I wasn't involved in his everyday. He often blamed my moving to his spiraling out of control he said I grounded him – that he needed me to remain balanced but I just thought those were – I don't know what you say to get the girl back. Once I knew about the mob robberies – that's when I started bringing him to Gotham General—because I was worried about him – and it was more about avenging his parents death then economics. I know I should've turned him in—but… I could sympathize at the time – if I could find the drunk driver who killed my parents – I would want revenge… not a bombing & burning type of revenge - but I could relate at the time. I would want them to spend the rest of their lives in prison."

"He made you his anchor," Rossi said, "often during the evolution of the psychopath they have an anchor— it could be a parent, picture, song or something tangible. This anchor, they need it to keep the worlds separate. It is inevitable that the desire will consumes them. Forcing the unsub to get rid of the anchor—rarely do they keep them. Unless.."

"They haven't given in completely to the desire," Reid finished.

"During that time there were 7 unsolved cases that were similar to Holly's death—since he transformed her into your image maybe he was substituting them for you. The part of him that was ready to let you go couldn't justify actually doing it," Emily added without looking up from her I-pad.

"Or maybe like Frank – his belief in his love and Penelope - kept her safe," JJ added.

"This is the creepy part where I normally hang up the phone," Garcia said with a slight chuckle.

"We have to visit him and see what his cell is like, who is he obsessing over now. That should be our first priority," Hotch said firmly

"I think it's a copycat—the videos were too similar they wanted us to look in the direction of the Joker—could be a distraction," Derek added.

Penelope was relieved that they weren't judging her for her past – they truly were her family, she thought. She played with the pendant as the team created the plan.

Hotch watched her play with the pendant and felt like she need some reassurance.

"We should head back inside," he said and the team started to head for the door.

He walked up to Penelope and said, "I don't speak for anyone else but your past does not change who you are to me and how important you are to this team. You are an important members of this team," he paused and gave her a tight-lipped smile "of superheroes."

"Thank you, sir" she said.

The rest of the team chimed in but Derek hung back, waiting to be last.

"We should head back," Reid said checking his watch.

"Derek," she called and he turned to her as they filtered out.

"I should have told you and I'm sorry. You came with me and visited their graves for 3 years and I should have introduced you to Lucius. I was just scared."

"Scared of what?" he asked softening to her.

"Scared that you wouldn't see me the same – I loved a psychopath turned sadist and pyromaniac who killed my people—my person"

"I love you no matter what baby girl…he kissed her forehead, "let's head back."

"Thank you"

"For what - Always being my rock—I love you."

"Right back-at-cha," he said holding her hand.

* * *

_Bruce listened to her recount their life and memories over came him- He'd remembered how they met – and quickly she became his everything. He loved her on sight he thought… dancing with his grandfather's top hat. He loved her at that moment… he just didn't know it then._

* * *

_Thank you for reading please review and follow- handsome uks :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome Dark Knighters!

Since the next 2 -3 chapters deal exclusively with Bruce's perspective—I thought I should post it here—if you're interested you should follow this story ASAP as it will be in the crossover fic section soon.

To my regular followers… grab a tea, make a coffee—this chapter is long - over 10K words – Enjoy!

* * *

_As Penelope told her story, he saw flashes of their life... how it all began.._

**_Bruce Wayne and I were a thing—When I was working for Applied Sciences -I meet Bruce. We dated kind of_**

"Master Wayne, Master Wayne," Alfred called into the empty bedroom on the lower level. He scanned the room for signs of life and to no avail Bruce was gone. Alfred assumed he was on the 4th floor of the penthouse sleeping in his actual bed. Then he heard a clinking coming from the closet area and followed the sounds. He was surprised to see Bruce in the bathroom groomed, he hadn't been groomed in months—dare he say years - Since Rachel's funeral to be exact.

"What are you doing up and out of bed so early?" he asked entering the bathroom.

"You shaved?" Alfred added.

"Trimmed, I'm heading to Applied Sciences today."

Alfred looked at him in the mirror full of questions.

"Meeting with Lucius."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that attractive blond technologist who came to visit us on Monday."

Bruce glared and ignored Alfred, yet he continued, "She is smart, cute, and feisty—and we know you like feisty. But you normally like brunettes, so this is a new development." He smiled at Bruce in the mirror, "A welcomed new development, sir."

"Alfred - Rachel and Harvey just passed," he said, tired of Lucius' and Alfred's attempts to fix him up with anyone with a pulse. He loved Rachel and no one could replace her – ever.

"That was over a year ago," he sighed heavily, "and I'm not suggesting you forget about Ms. Dawes, Master Wayne, I am reminding you that she wouldn't want you holed up in your mansion letting life pass you by."

"Penthouse," Bruce corrected.

He paused and added directly, "She chose Harvey."

"She is my life Alfred," he said solemnly.

"Yes, she was," Alfred paused and whispered, "your life."

He patted Bruce on the back, "But she is no longer here. So what are you waiting for—her reincarnation?"

"Alfred, not today," he said as he exited the bathroom.

"Fine, sir," he said watching him limp slightly out of the bathroom.

"After your meeting with Lucius you should swing by the hospital and have someone look at your knee," Alfred nagged.

Bruce ignored him. Bruce often slept in his new bat cave—one of the perks of the mansion's renovations. He clicked on the screen to show Alfred his detective work.

"I've been researching, Lulu -real name, Penelope Garcia. Did you know the code she wrote for Lucius is similar to code Gordon found in computer that rigged Harvey and Rachel's explosions?"

He clicked the keyboard a few times and a string of code appeared on the screen.

"If she is the same programmer, she posts the complicated parts of the code on various listservs and sites for others to use. Covering her tracks, so it doesn't point back to her. And it is apart of the hood's manifesto—liberating knowledge."

"So take her to lunch and ask her about the code she wrote," Alfred said as if that was the most logical thing in the world.

"You want me to date a criminal computer hacker now," he shook his head, "I thought you like the models."

"She is not a criminal yet, sir. See, there's this thing called the presumption of innocence and due process. Plus, the models were so boring."

Bruce ignored Alfred's jab, "Penelope went to Caltech where she was top of her class. She wrote this program to quantify the effects of local farmers and food deserts. See this bit right here—it is almost identical to the code the hoods used at Gotham Savings and Loan – the mob bank, and what she up loaded to our servers last Monday during a patch update. The chances that she is using string of code from another hacker for the past 7 years is a bit far fetched. I mean she is good – look at this bit here."

He said highlighting it with a cursor.

"Normally that would be at least 3 pages of code but she likes to define terms and variables first. Which is more work on the front end but allows you to create simple succinct programs."

Bruce looked at the beauty of her code and said with admiration, "She's good"

"So what is your plan Mr. Wayne?" he asked knowing he already had one.

"Have her create a code similar to what she did for the hoods and then turn her over to Gordon."

"You want her to incriminate herself and then turn on the alleged gang terrorizing the Falconies—and here I thought you wanted dinner and dancing."

* * *

"Mr. Wayne—I won't help you," Lucius said rising out of his seat.

"Lucius she is apart of the Hoods"

"You think she is," Lucius said walking towards him, "Yes, she is different in a punk-rock –Seattle grunge kind of way. But she infused this department a fresh energy, creativity, and profits." Lucius shook his head, "this is wrong—she's been here more than a year and has created amazing work for us." He said sitting at the edge of his desk.

"If she was involved in such a thing—that is her past. Everything she has done while here has been above board."

Lucius could tell he wasn't convinced, "I would rather let her go – then set her up like this for what? So a young girl can waste away in prison. That is a bit much even for you and your alter ego, Mr. Wayne"

"The hoods killed Harvey and Rachel," Bruce said firmly.

"Allegedly and Lulu had nothing to do with it."

"Actually her code is what links the deaths, to the mob bank hit, and god knows what else." He said placing the folder in front of Lucius.

Lucius looked through the folder and his expression softened from complete defiance to a face Bruce didn't recognize.

"Lucius, I'm not asking," he said reminding the gentlemen who was in charge.

"Old man Luc-" Penelope walked right and started talking before she realized that Lucius had a client in his office, "Oh, sorry—the door was open."

She saw Bruce siting down and actually rolled her eyes inward, "I'll come back later, Mr. Fox."

"It ok Lulu, we were almost done— 5 minutes."

She was wearing a dark purple button down with a black skirt and oxfords—it was spring, Bruce thought.

Her long blond locks were in a side ponytail, black cat eyed glasses framed her eyes, and she wore her signature red lipstick. She swung around and was out the door as quick as he came.

His meeting with Lucius didn't get the response that he hopped and he didn't want to push it – Lucius and Alfred had this habit of being right most of the time and there was one thing Bruce hated hearing, "I told you so."

He noticed a deliveryman making his way toward Lulu's desk and his interest was piqued. He made his way over to her desk.

"Who would send you that, Lulu?" Charles Reese asked as Bruce walked over to Penelope.

"He's coming," Charlie whispered, as he scampered away.

"That's morbid," Bruce said taking in the bouquet of dead flowers.

She opened the card and he read it over her shoulder—_I'm literally dying without you. Dinner, please? Amour, Me._

She chuckled and put the flowers in the trash.

She turned towards him and pushed her glasses further up on her nose as she coolly said, "How can I help you Mr. Wayne or did you swing by to complain about me some more?"

He was surprised that she was chastising him, he raised his right eyebrow daring her to continue.

She took his look of surprise as an invitation; she didn't care who he was.

"I mean most people would write an email about the customer service—but not you—" she said wagging her finger, "shaved most of your creepy beard and came down here to chat with my boss about how poorly I updated your system."

She continued to reiterate what she said yesterday.

"I told you – you need more memory and just an overall server upgrade if you want to run all of those programs and have a secure connect to company files."

She finally looked up at him lowered her voice "and I apologized for the dancing. I've never shared the same space with an original Gramophone – I mean yours must be circa 1910- and I got carried away," she played with the tip of her ponytail, "Did you know that the Grammys are named after that player—" and then she looked up at him and continued, "I mean you had an original 1963 Nina Simone Live at Carnegie Hall just sitting in the record player—how can you not dance everyday? My dad loved Nina" she ended wistfully.

He was surprised by her candor and remembering her performance made him smile – on the inside.

"Actually I have a project I need Lucius to work on for me and I wanted to apologize."

Now it was her turn to look surprised.

Bruce continued, "My behavior was unacceptable and I am sorry."

She bit her bottom lip, "well, thank you. I guess I should've let you speak first before I went all full metal jacket on you—sorry for biting your head off."

He turned on his billionaire playboy charm and said, "I was hoping I could take you out to lunch… give you the full Bruce Wayne apology special."

"Sorry, I brought my lunch today," She said returning to the slight clutter on her desk, "I bring it most days."

_This was a first_, he thought—_did she say no?_

"What days do you not bring lunch," he asked surprised that she said no.

She tilted her head, "I bring it most days," she repeated, "but I accept your apology, you accept mine lets just shake on it."

She extended her hand; as he took it, she smiled, "now we're even."

"Oh, you're still here, Mr. Wayne," Lucius said surprised that he was talking to the alleged suspect.

"Just leaving," he said joining Lucius.

As they walked towards the elevator, "I want to do this Lucius—this is the led Gordon needs and it is right under our nose."

"I'm firm, Mr. Wayne – no."

As the elevator headed to the main level, he thought about what kind of life he would have once Rachel's killers were brought to justice. The city didn't need the Batman anymore—corruption was a thing of the past. He missed patrolling the streets at night and busting a drug shipment now and then but he wasn't a necessary evil anymore—and Bruce often wondered, what would life be like after the cape. Could he just be a normal man? How could he… when his normality was bound to Rachel so firmly. She was his everything and he had to find a way to – he couldn't and he knew it. Sometimes he wished Alfred would stay out of his head.

* * *

Thursday morning to Alfred's surprise Bruce was up and showered.

"Twice in one week?" he asked as he delivered his green juice cocktail to his bedroom in the bat cave.

"Last night the Mission Church received $250,000 donation and I believe it was the hoods."

"But you're not wearing the suit— how ever will you stop them?" he asked mockingly.

Annoyed by the teasing, "Alfred it is day time."

"I am going to visit the Free Clinic we fund across the street and see what I can dig up."

"Always the detective, Master Wayne."

"What car shall I drive? Will we be back for lunch?"

"I'm taking Lulu to lunch today?" he said trying to say her nickname like it was normal. He'd been practicing saying it since last night, the day he came our of retirement… after he tied up a few drug dealers at the pier. He wasn't a nickname kind of guy- but it suited her. When he said her nickname he often felt like he was trying too hard. Why was he trying so hard? He thought as he tried to decide which shirt to wear—the light blue or the lighter blue.

"Lulu?" Alfred asked officially intrigued

"Penelope Garcia—the hacker," he said indifferently – but Alfred wasn't buying it.

"So you are taking my advice—exchanging notes."

"Well let's see if she says yes," he said now debating between a blazer and a sweater—"she said no last time."

Alfred released a fake gasp, "she resisted the charms of the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne."

"I like her already," Alfred said choosing the sweater with the leather elbow patches.

Bruce shook his head, "Lucius is really taken with her. He would rather fire her then help me uncover the hoods."

"He said no too… this must've been a bad week for you to come out of retirement, Master Wayne."

* * *

"I guess it's just you and me." Beverly said to Penelope leaning on her cube divider.

"No Charlie?" Penelope pouted—"Mr. Reese is going to be pissed that he missed the Kati Roll truck. It's not spicy Thursday for nothing."

Beverly relayed the text she just received, "He's with the engineers on 3rd. Instead of Spicy Thursday can we just get dessert for lunch then—I think 2 cupcakes and a latte would suit me perfectly."

"Yum," Penelope replied, "The future Mrs. Reese has a sweet tooth."

"you should've come out last night – Alex was there," she said in a way Penelope could hear her smile.

She began to search her cluttered desk for her something, "I'm not dating," she said definitively.

"I know – that's why you should have met Alex," Beverly teased, "cute engineer, normal, tall, normal, with striking blue eyes… did I say normal?"

Penelope finally looked up, "I get it… he's normal."

"He asked about you," she said loving the role of matchmaker, "drinks next Friday?"

She ignored the invite, "Where's my ID—I should totally just clip it to my necklace and I would never lose it."

"Hi Lulu."

She turned around and surprise filled her eyes, "Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce, please." he corrected quickly followed with his playboy smile.

She stood up and she was wearing a jcrew white and purple floral button down with a matching purple skirt.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked looking for her ID.

"I was looking for Lucius," he said looking around and he asked nonchalantly "—did you bring your lunch today?"

"No, and I think he is traveling today. I'm not his assistant" she quipped and then quickly followed with, " but I can call Janet for you."

"How about lunch then?" he asked as she found her ID.

"I'm getting lunch with Beverly actually," she said smiling too sweetly.

Beverly heard her name and frowned.

"Maybe another time, then?" he asked

"Mr. Wayne," she said titling her head – "we don't need to..."

"Bruce," he corrected.

"Bruce," she repeated as Beverly looked at her phone and said super fake, "oh geez, Charlie just called – I mean texted me and he wants me to wait for him at his desk." She said showing them her phone screen.

She looked at Bruce and said, "His desk right over there" and she pointed just as awkwardly as she sounds.

She started walking away and said, "I guess we're not getting lunch after all."

"Beverly," Penelope chastised her.

"Maybe next week?" She said super sweet.

"I think you just became unexpectedly free," Bruce said smiling. I have to send her a bottle of wine, he thought.

She looked up at Beverly who mouthed GO! Have fun!

"Looks that way, sir."

"Bruce."

"Bruce," she repeated.

She turned to glare at Beverly one last time as she walked to the elevator. Beverly was already smiling, she texted her _Sorry, but it's Bruce Freakin Wayne_ _– maybe, you'll have a nooner :P_

As they left the building Alfred opened the door for them and she smiled at him, "Hi Alfred."

"Ms. Garcia"

"So where are we going?"

"Jean George– it has a gorgeous view of the bay," Bruce replied.

He couldn't figure out how to make conversation with a potential suspect. He was used to scaring it out of them – small talk escaped him. He was relieved when he saw her pull out her phone and start texting. He pretended to do the same thing.

Once they were seated and placed their order—he figured out a strategy.

"So how did you find yourself at Applied Sciences?"

"Lucius found me at a hot dog stand – offered me a job. I respectfully declined. But you know Lucius he is persistent," she quipped nibbling on the bread.

"Where did you go to school?"

"CalTech," she replied after her sip of tea.

"A Caltech grad! I see why Lucius is obsessed with you – you went to his alma-mater," he teased

"Well not a grad."

Her eyes became distant, "my parents died in a car accident my freshman year of college. By the middle of my sophomore year I ran out of funds so I came to San Francisco looking for work in technology. Lucius found me a few years after that and the rest is history."

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said thinking about his.

"Its fine," she said looking out at the bay.

The waiter placed their food on the table and she shook off the dark and twisties, "But I love working for Lucius - he keeps it interesting. His wife makes the best pies – Janice is amazing."

After a few bites, Bruce asked, "why computers?"

"my best friend moved away and I decided to build a friend without legs."

"you built a computer – when?"

"8th or 9th grade – yes, I was that geeky," she smiled.

"not geeky—ahead of the curve," he said as a true smile formed on his lips.

She blushed and they continue to about technology and code until the bill arrives.

Alfred is surprised by the change of mood as they return to the car.

"So do you really just write and think about code all day," Bruce asked as the car boarded the highway.

"No, I'm not 100% geek all of the time. I go to concerts, movies, read—you know take in all forms of entertainment."

She gave him a playful judgmental look and asked, "I mean what does the prince of Gotham do for fun besides grow weird beards, date models, buy hotels, and apology lunches?"

Alfred couldn't help but laugh, which he tried to turn into a cough.

"I train with a grand masters, spelunking, sky diving, and sponsor several philanthropic endeavors," he replied as if those were normal answers.

"I never understood why most millionaires are thrill seekers."

"Billionaire."

"Even worse," she said shaking her head, "well, this is me, thank you for lunch."

"Bye, Alfred" she said and gave Alfred's shoulder and affectionate rub as she he held the door for her

* * *

As the elevator door opened to Applied Sciences Bruce saw, Penelope and a young girl working on the whiteboards. Saturday's Hackathon… Penelope had on a pair of black fitted jeans cuffed at the bottom, a form fitting Ramones t-shirt, black suspenders and her favorite shoes… black and white oxfords. Her hair was a crazy bed head mess and black cat eyed glasses. He watched her work on the problem and as she stood on her tippy toes to correct a mistake in the assumptions section—he could see two divots or dimples in her lower back… I think they are called Venusian dimples and was convinced that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Hi," he said as he entered.

"Charlie please tell me you are late because you were picking up vegetarian pad thai for Holly and I."

"We're starved," she said before she turned around.

To her surprise it was Bruce… again, she thought.

"Hey Lulu," he said and it actually sounds casual. Too bad he was stiffly leaning against the door as if he was posing for a magazine advertisement.

"Oh I thought you were Charlie."

She turned down the music and pulled down her tight t-shirt. Which just made her breast stand out, and her stomach appear flatter, _Why are you checking her out?_ He chastised himself—because she's pretty he answered.

"Bruce this is Holly—Holly…"

"I know Bruce freakin Wayne," said the 5'3 latina teen with wavy brown hair and green eyes. She walked directly over to him and sized him up.

"I'm Holly, junior at Central High—senior this September."

"Nice to meet you, Holly," he said shaking her extended hand.

After a few more moments of inspection, "How old are you?"

"31, why?" Bruce replied giving her a playful quizzical eye.

"Well, I'm 16 and by the time I graduate Brown I'd be 21 and you would be 36 or 37—you'd totally have your princess of Gotham by then and I would be too old for your son."

"Holly," Lulu said embarrassingly as Bruce laughed.

Holly continued to calculate as she asked, "Are you here for the hackathon?"

"No, here to meet with Lucius."

"Do you like vegetarian pad thai? When you're done with your meeting you can eat with us." She said starting to moon over the man.

"Holly, he's not Justin Timberlake."

She turned over her shoulder and glared at Penelope, "But he is the closest thing to it and I have questions."

Penelope whispered back, "You do know he is still in the room."

Penelope looked up at Bruce— and mouthed sorry.

"Well, we don't want to hold you up," she said as corralled him out of the room.

This was the first time he saw her without lipstick on her lips were the perfect color of pink. They looked soft and luscious - he loved that her bottom lip was bigger than the top. _Where did these thoughts come from._

"Sorry you know teenagers," she said as they stood in the door way, she tried to fix her hair by putting it in a side ponytail but all he could think of is her messy hair all over his... he officially started to beg his brain to stop thinking about her.

"Your sister?" he asked not really seeing a resemblance besides her latin last name and Holly's latin looks.

"No… well… kinda," she said as she hooked her thumbs through her suspenders. Her skin above her hip looked so soft and touchable. He naturally inched closer to her – to the point where he could smell the lavender mint shampoo she used.

A smile emerged across her lips, "Taking her to a Destiny's Child concert tonight so... I may be deaf next week."

"Destiny's child?"

"You," she said poking him in the upper chest, "really need to get out of the cave and experience the world around you," She teased leaning closer to his ear and said "you're turning into a hobbit."

"Mr. Wayne," Lucius called.

"Later," she said as she slipped into the conference room. The last thing he heard was Holly saying Beverly was right... he likes you—even dressed like a tomboy.

He closed the door to Lucius's office.

"Thank you for the knee contraption – just one day and they are like new."

"You're welcome. Glad I can help you come out of retirement," he teased.

Bruce pulled out a few drawings, "I need a new suit… it's still a bit heavy and the suit has too many weak spots for knives. The first suit was perfect but I couldn't turn so I was thinking maybe we could… add this."

"Let me see what we can do—have you made a decision about Penelope? I won't entrap her."

"But you will give her a glowing recommendation and find her a new job right?"

Lucius smiles, "she stays," Bruce informed him.

"But I can't tell you anything more —I'm playing this one close to the chest."

Lucius smile fades—he understood this was to be the last time they discussed her, "Mr. Wayne, do I have your word that you aren't trying to incriminate her or use her as bait."

He nodded, "No matter what I discover she will not have to deal with the Gotham Police or any higher authority– you have my word. She'll be safe."

As he left the building, he called a security team to set up surveillance cameras in her apartment. He tapped her phone, internet, and debated if he should have her followed.

Rachel's killer wouldn't slip through his fingers again.

* * *

A month or so later was the annual Wayne Enterprise Midsummer nights ball. Holly made such a big deal about it at the last Hackathon—She decided to make Penelope a dress and basically demanded that she go.

Normally, he didn't attend such events either... but this year with the mansion renovations finally complete- he chose to don a summer tux and mingled with the board, the heads of business, and his employees. He thought after the fire people would be wary of parties at his house but I guess everyone likes free booze he thought.

He was standing on the balcony when she walked in with Charlie, and his fiancé - Beverly. She wore a green dress with some sort of matching green lace overlay. She wore a light green headband, heels, and matching belt. Her hair was in loose curls and her lips were covered in her signature red lipstick.

"You normally avoid these events sir," he noted as he removed a piece of lint from his summer grey suit.

"What was that Alfred?"

"You've been spending a lot of time at Applied Sciences recently," he said noting who held his attention… Ms. Garcia.

He cleared his throat and continued to watch her, "Well, it gives me the opportunity to see her code up close and personal, Alfred. I can almost link 5 mob hacks to her. She known as the Black Queen and her tag his happy happy meow meow," he said chuckling.

"Why not turn the information over to Gordon and let him work the case."

"I gave my word to Fox that I wouldn't involve the police."

"But you do know she is a criminal right, Master Wayne?"

"Criminal? The jury is still out. I don't have any proof besides the code. I haven't asked her if she's a member of the hoods? But she hasn't had any contact with them or so it appears yet… her string of code was used at the latest robbery but I don't know when it was acquired. I looked through all of the footage again and all of the members are men. No one fitting her dimensions."

"So, you're at square one," Alfred said as he watched Penelope greet a lanky young man.

"No, she did commit a crime. I have her hacks from CalTech."

"What did she take?"

"Her tuition but then she dropped out – she could've finished. No one knew."

"A pretty thief with a conscience."

"I wonder why she hasn't stolen anything from Wayne Enterprises," a frown came across his face and Alfred leaned over the railing to see what caused it. The same young man spun Ms. Garcia as he led her to the dance floor.

"I think she has but you haven't noticed it yet," Alfred said quietly almost to himself.

Bruce fixed his bow tie and said, "I should greet our guest," as Alfred watched him walk towards the party.

"Alfred,"

"Sir."

"Can you send Beverly – she's with Charles Reese a bottle of our best red and white wine with a note – thank you for rescheduling your lunch."

Alfred nodded. He wondered how long would it take Master Wayne to realize the cause of his new sunnier disposition. Bruce loved a good puzzle Alfred thought but choosing to protect her, going to Applied Sciences weekly, while solving Rachel's murder—was his last great transition, Alfred hoped. Maybe he would leave Gotham with her and they could truly be happy. Martha would've liked Penelope- she brought out a complete Bruce, Alfred thought.

Bruce was continuously stopped on his way to the bar. Two or three songs played and she was still on the dance floor with the same man.

She laughed as the young man spun her around. As they song ended he bowed and she courtesy – they shared another laugh, "Thank you Alex," and she turned to part ways.

Bruce was right there for the next dance, "shall we?"

She smiled.

He placed his hand on her lower back as she rested one hand on his shoulder and the other in his. As his hand held her—he felt exposed- nervous – as if everyone was watching.

"How are you?" She asked

"Having a good time?" he asked at the same time

They let out a lite chuckle as he said, "you first."

"I'm having a good time. You?"

He smiled and brought her hand to his chest, "You look beautiful."

She blushed, "Thank you, senorita de fashionista Holly created this look," she said smiling. "I think she may choose the road less traveled and become a designer. I'm becoming her personal Barbie meets Madonna circa 1987."

"Well, green does suit you," he said loving the colorful way she always depicted a scene.

"What brings you to your own party? I mean isn't that against the rules," she teased.

"I was bored on a Tuesday night and I wanted to have a few friends over," he said mocking his Bruce Wayne Billionaire persona.

She laughs. "Aggh, but your fan club at the bar will have a hard time finding you."

He looked at her quizzically.

"With all that scruff." She said gesturing towards his beard, "I like the scruff, but the models need the press to see you in classic form. Can't confuse the paparazzi."

He chuckled.

"I mean – right now you look like a biblical dude from Oregon who grows his own tomatoes and kale," she quickly laughing at her own joke.

He pulls her closer and guides her slowly across the floor.

He lowered his head to her ear, "I didn't know you were a comedian too," as his lips brushed against her earlobe he felt her body grow tense in his arms.

She turned to him; their faces centimeters apart and pouts, "I thought you knew - I'm a woman of many talents, darling."

"Eclectic surprises. Your 10 minutes hip-hop dance breaks ... is definitely one for the record books."

"You have to do new things... or your brain becomes static. open you mind, music does," she like yoda.

He chuckled and held her close. As the music ended, he looked into her eyes and held her. A new song started and they were still smiling at each other.

"Thank you for the dance," she said when she realized the next song began.

He released her from the embrace and put his hands in his pockets.

She smiled, "have a good night."

"You too," he said.

* * *

He talked shop as much as he could, but when the models descended upon him he went to hide. He never really liked the attention before but now –all he wondered was where was Lulu. They said good-bye but he didn't think she would leave so early.

He continued to walk towards the garden when he heard her.

"_That isn't the reason."_

"_I want you around but when you are here with me your aren't and right now... what I want is what you can't give."_

"_I mean your not here... I__ invited you and you couldn't dust off a suit and show?"_

"_It's not about that"_

"_But" she began_

"_This is why we've been over for a year already."_

"_Maybe we should and it should start now."_

"_I'm going to hang up now, because I'm at a party having fun."_

Her phone rang again and she looked at it for a while then sent the call to voicemail and promptly powered down her phone.

She sat in the garden lit by paper lanterns with her shoulder slumped slightly defeated.

She exhaled a deep breath and tried to sit up taller.

He walked towards her as he asked, "Was that Mr. Dying Without You?"

"Geez, you've mastered lurking in the shadows, Mr. Prince of Sneakiness."

Defensively he started, "I was coming out for air and I"

"No, it fine – yes that was Mr. Dead Roses. I now understand why you should never date your best friend – when you break up it is always a surprise to someone and you can't ever really be friends again without relationship angst hovering over you."

She stood up, "so you should never date your best friend," she said as if she was revealing the meaning of life.

"Sometimes you have to ripe the Band-Aid off completely."

"I know," she said taking off her headband and running her hands through her hair, "but it hurts, Band-Aids always hurt when they come off."

"But in the end it will be worth it," he said caressing her cheek. He didn't know what made him do that. But the desire to kiss her quickly followed the touch and he thought he saw the same flash of desire in her eyes.

She stepped out of his caress, "who knew you gave relationship advice too. You're like Oprah meets McHottie meets Doogie Houser."

She took a two glasses of champagne from the waiter who probably followed Bruce down to the garden.

"McHottie?"he said smiling… she thinks I'm hot?

"Like McSteamy? McDreamy? Grey's." His smile faded… _what's Grey's?_

She took a big long sip; finished the bubbly; and passed the glass back to the waiter, "In that big mansion you don't have a television." She started to head back to the party as she continued, "Do you really just date Victoria Secret models, buy hotels, and try to solve code problems?"

She stopped to see his reaction to her question, when she was greeted by an unreadable smile that lit his eyes, she added "I mean that's what they say… I added the code part."

"Is it?" he said as he stepped closer to her. Their bodies were now inches apart.

"Crap, you never repeat idle gossip to the .. the y'know," she said gesturing towards him. She finished her champagne quickly and passed Bruce her glass, "I've had enough fun tonight – I should head home."

"I can give you a ride."

"No," she shook her head to emphasize her answer, "you should stay and have fun at your party."

"I'd rather make sure you got home safe then listen to people pontificate my greatness."

"And here I thought you had a small ego."

She linked arms with him as they exited the garden.

"I'll accept the ride if—I get to play DJ."

"Sure."

She slide in the small fancy sports car and fastened her seatbelt.

"Where to," he asked even though he already knew where she lived.

She gave her address and turned on the radio and Free Fallin by Tom Petty was beginning.

She took her shoes off and put he toes out of the window.

By the time the chorus arrived Penelope was ready to sing.

A few songs later they were at her house.

He hopped out of the car and was by her door within seconds. He took the shoe out of her clumsy hands and slipped it on her foot.

"I can do it," she said as he held her calf and placed the other shoe on her foot.

"Done," he rose and held the door open waiting for her to exit.

"Thank you for the mini-concert," he said as he rested his hand on her lower back.

"I just really like Tom Petty—sorry – I know, I have a horrible voice," she said as they walked to the door.

Once they arrived to her stoop, "No, it just and acquired taste," he said smiling down at her.

She opened her tiny purse and looked for her keys, "You can put a nice spin on anything."

She blew her bangs up as she continued to look.

When she found them she dangled them in the air.

"Thanks for the ride. I think you have about 2 thousand more people to drop off. Now, I can see why you sit out these type of events."

He brushed the bangs out of her eyes and said, "You definitely minored in comedy."

"Comedy is really about the art of pleasant surprises and universal truths."

"Really," he asked trying to figure out a way to prolong their conversation— prolong this moment.

She stood on her tippy toes and her lips touched his. She meant for it to be a quick brush of lips but he immediately stepped closer and drew her in by her waist. He tilted his head and began to kiss her bottom lip—alternating between light kisses and sucking. When his tongue began to taste her she pulled away. She kissed his cheek by his ear and murmured, "A pleasant surprise quickly followed by a universal truth. Now this is much better than dropping off Lucius in the burbs."

"Much better," he said as his eyes focused on the object of his desire. He claimed her lips again as his hands cradled her face. She gasped slightly as they explored each other through the kisses. She tasted of champagne and berries and her mouth was warm and made of the softest velvet. He moaned as he pulled her closer to him so her body was fully pressed against his. He nibbled on the bottom of her lip waiting for his heart to catch up with his breath. He rubbed his nose on hers in a slight eskimo kiss before he started to kiss her slowly and rhythmically. His tongue explored her mouth leisurely as his hands gripped her hips. A moan escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer. She placed a hand on his cheek as she kissed him back – trying to match his vigor.

He began to kiss her neck and she broke apart from him.

"I think the line is getting insane for rides and if you give everyone this kind of service I'd imagine that you won't get home till dawn."

And in that moment he fell for her, even if his head didn't know it.

* * *

Six days later, He was at Applied Science wrapping up his meeting with Lucius.

"I think I've seen you more in the past month than I have since I've known you."

Bruce laughed as he looked for Lulu.

"Lunch with Charlie I think? Or Alex" Lucius said smiling – he liked the budding romance between the two.

"Alex,"— Bruce said wondering out loud

"an engineer," Lucius teased, "you do know we have 7 other techs in addition to Ms. Garcia and the 3rd floor is filled with engineers."

Instead of giving Lucius the signature stop thinking about my romantic life look a bit of crimson crept into his cheeks.

"Charles is engaged to Beverly, she's a nice woman," he said absentmindly. He couldn't stop thinking about her or the kiss. He tapped his lip when he saw them get off the elevator.

Their arms were linked and they were laughing, if he didn't know Charles was engaged his annoyance would've surfaced.

"That burger was amazing. We can't tell Holly at movie night – I am trying to be a vegetarian but damn that was pretty freakin good."

"I think I need a nap. At my old job, the PR girls used to sleep underneath their desk and I never understood why but now I get it," Charlie added.

"God, a nap would be as delicious as that milk shake, but I," she said plopping down on her chair "—I could use a latte."

"We need a cappuccino machine on this floor—stat," she reiterated as if she was on a hospital procedural drama.

"There's one on the executive floor? want to get one?" Bruce interjected surprising the two.

"King of the sneakiness," she said once the surprise wore off.

"Or would you rather go across the street and get an iced caffeinated beverage?"

"Iced caffeinated beverage?" she poked fun at him.

"Sure," she said with a slight hesitation—"Charlie?" She said inviting him—but Charlie was always weird around Bruce; awkwardly he said, "Iced double cap."

She glared at Charlie and grabbed her ID. He knew she was inviting him and opted out.

They walked to the elevator in silence.

When the door closed she watched the numbers descend.

He looked over at her, watching her, watch the numbers.

She looked over at him quickly, bit her lip, and returned to watching the numbers.

He never had to chase a woman—in his 31 years—they all just came to him or wanted him. But Penelope was a runner—and he didn't have a pair of sneakers.

"I called you," he began when she interrupted him.

"I know—I've been really busy," she paused and he could see her wheels turning, "I texted you," she said as if that was equal to returning his call.

"You texted," he said, she returned his call when she was inspired with a text—or an emoticon asking wassup.

"I'm helping Holly with her applications and planning college visits. Summer is the time to do those things," the words rushed out of her mouth as if it was a race—a nervous race, "I'm helping her practice for the SAT's and that so time consuming you know—words that you have to know that you will never use again. I mean I did pretty well on my SAT's but helping her is like re-learning words that I forgot I didn't need. And the math, I mean that's the part that still comes naturally if I do say so myself. I always loved math there is a right and a wrong. No interpretation and debates. "

The elevator door opened and they exited.

"Unless that is… you get to the higher echelon of the mathematical process—then, yes there are debates and logic test."

"Its just dinner," he said murmured as he listened to her ramble on.

"And look I used echelon—a word we were practicing," she said as he held the door for her.

"Lulu, it's just dinner," he repeated

"Not with you – everything is over the top and sparkly and even though I love sparkles… over the top isn't my thing and my life is getting simplified and I want to keep it that way. I mean a picture of us made it into the paper, from the mid summer night thingy – and I don't want to be in the paper or known as one of your girls."

"One of my girls?" he asked aloud pondering what that even meant. He did have a rep but most of it was old or false.

"Dinner is Dinner," he said crossing the street with her— "and I think I'm being relatively normal I'm not sending you hundreds of roses, chocolates, or gifts— but I can—I could…"

"Shame me into a date?"

He opened the door to the coffee shop but blocked her path in, "If I remember correctly you kissed me."

He leaned in and whispered, "You like me and," he said stepping out of the way, "dinner seems like the next step."

She blushed and walked past him, "two iced cappuccinos please," she said to the barista, "one double iced cap."

"I'm used to getting what I want and dinner with me isn't as bad as you heard. I don't bite," he said smiling at her with a challenge in his eyes.

"Good one," she said laughing.

He paid for the drinks and they headed out the door.

"Bruce," she began and he could hear her brain laying the logic foundation for declining his invitation.

He looked at her and took a sip of his drink, "Friday at 8." he informed her – he tried to act as if he was talking to the board and not a bundle of nerves. Penelope liked saying no, he thought. But he held her gaze and prayed.

"Fine, bossy pants," she said smiling "dinner Friday."

That was the first time he prayed in a while.

* * *

Friday rolled around sooner than normal. She called him several times that day to cancel and he refused to answer.

He came to her door promptly at 8, she was wearing her black yoga skirt, a white tank top, and leopard wrap sweater shirt.

"You look beautiful," he said, "But I think you're dressed a bit too casual for the Le Gamin" he said as he walked in.

"I tried to call you," she said as she tightened the wrap around sweater and the knot holding it together, "I was trying to tell you that I can't go tonight—I have some work to do and I'm a bit tired and…"

He was staring at her with such intensity that her excuses didn't work. She smiled awkwardly and looked at her feet.

"Canceling? It's rude to cancel last minute. Why?" he said passing her flowers that she quickly laid on the console.

She sighed, "You are a great guy and maybe it's.." She smiled awkwardly as the cliché she was about to say froze in her mouth as she looked into his eyes. Tell the truth she urged herself.

"I was in a relationship with a man for 6 years. I thought that –" she paused, "he was my everything and we were like homeward bound," she shook her head, "but, then we weren't. We are over and I don't regret it. See, my heart knows it," she said looking at her hands fidgeting, "But in my head we're not—I think about him and I worry about him and he wants us to get back together but – he's not healthy and I'm not ready. I'm not ready for a relationship and I thought I could be ready for a simple date but then someone calls me and asks about him and I unravel."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but, even if I put on the pretty pink dress and did my hair I wouldn't be on the date—he would still be in my head."

He walks over to her; they are now inches apart; and he touches the ends of her hair.

"You are an amazing fun woman- who is the walking personification of a rainbow. You try to kick my ass in every hackathon and are unfortunately, a doctor who lover – and trekie. You're beautiful and I know who ever this guy is – is kicking himself to let you slip through his hands. But even though he feels like he's still with you" – he looks around the room, "he's not."

He leaned in to whisper a secret, "He is in your past like breakfast."

She laughed, "are you trying to be hip?"

"He's like a puddle evaporating on a summer day. You can focus on the diminishing puddle or you can take in the sun. Close your eyes."

And she did.

"Now, would you rather watch that puddle at your feet or stare off into the clouds basking in the sun."

As her head tilted up he had his answer.

He lowered his mouth to hers and began to kiss her deeply, nibbling on her top lip as his hand played with the nape of her neck, his signature move. She stood on her tippy toes and caressed his cheek as she kissed him back which sent a bolt through his body. This was new he thought, his fascination got the better of him and he deepened the kiss and they were lost in the imaginary sun. His heart was summersaulting as his body craved more, he was touching the skin on her waist which sent shivers to his spine. He hadn't planned on reacting to her like this – he hadn't planned a lot of things this month but he just seemed led.

As their lips parted, "are you thinking about him now?"

She was breathless and she looked up at him in wonder.

"No."

"Night, Lulu."

He went home and couldn't help himself he turned on the surveillance monitors. She was sitting at the counter drinking a tequila gimlet—he learned that was her favorite.

He took of his shirt and drank a glass of water as he watched her pace in the kitchen.

What was she planning, he wondered.

He removed his sock and shoes and was procrastinating on a hot shower and a night on the roofs of Gotham.

She picked up her phone and then put it down.

She circled it like a tiger and then she picked it up again.

This time she clicked a few buttons and to his surprise his phone rang.

The next day they had brunch, which turned into a movie at the mansion, which turned into dinner with Holly and ended with him on the top of GPD talking with Gordon, GPD discovered a card at the last robbery, The Joker. I guess he came out of retirement.

* * *

**_But Holly was doing great and in my world all was ok – I mean my biggest problem was my love life – which seemed like nothing. Jack nonetheless hated Bruce because he was everything we were against this opulent lifestyle and disregard for the poor or so he thought._**

The first time he met Jack as at a Holly's Birthday BBQ.

It was hard juggling batman, the hoods, the joker, the mob, and Lulu. She noticed his absence but never called him on it because they weren't serious. He spent every free moment with her but there weren't many of those. He patrolled the streets every night from 11 onward and slept in most days when he wasn't asleep in conference meetings. He took her to lunch but felt bad that their dates were always cut short. They couldn't do normal dates because she had the no photo rule so they often went to his house and ate dinner with Alfred then made out like teenagers watching movies they've already seen. At 1030pm, something would come up and he or Alfred would take her home.

She never asked why he always left at the witching hour and he was grateful most of the time but slightly frustrated too because he wanted more but didn't know how to get it. He was always better lurking in the shadows then actually living his life.

So he found himself with an apron on surrounded by high school seniors grilling meat. When Lulu asked him to be the grill master he said yes just because he wanted to spend time with her but he never cooked anything in his life really… So Lucius and Alfred showed him how to be a grill master – it was all about timing. Something he understood.

He walked into get more tea for the young adults when her heard a man ask _**Why so serious?** _His heart stopped. The last time he heard those words the Joker had a knife to Rachel's throat. He was paralyzed… just like Crime Alley.

Jack he heard her say. "What's wrong?"

"I need you – can I come in?"

"It's Holly birthday – we're having a party. Now isn't a good time."

He took her hand and tried to pull her out the door, "I want to marry you—let's go to Vegas. I love you and need you – come," he said kissing both of her hands.

"Jack," she said lovingly as she took her hands from his and touched his face, "Calm down darling. Take a deep breathe"

"Come on," he pleaded.

"Hey, look at me," she said calmly, "you're hot and sweaty."

"You make me hot and sweaty," he looked at her intently, "I need you. The next time we make love we have to be man and wife. I decided that this morning. I told my girlfriends - I'm off the market."

His pupils danced as he asked, "Can I come in?"

She let him in and he noticed the party festivities, "We can't be friends—but you can adopt these little ankle biters. Speaking of which…how is Holly doing?"

"I just told you it's her birthday." She tilted her head, "Are you ok?"

"Peachy," he said as he called for Holly like she was a cat.

"Here Holly, Holly,"

"Here Holly, Holly," he said too sweetly.

"You're not going to ruin her birthday,"

He scoffed, "She ruined us y'know. We were fine before she came around."

"What you wished we still lived on Hancock – 15 people sharing two bathrooms. We had to grow up."

"This is growing up?" he challenged as he looked around her place.

His mood changed quickly, "Remember our 30 minute dance parties?"

She smiled instantly.

"Yup, you do – do you remember we would go upstairs on the roof and dance to Frankie? You, me, Frankie, and the stars. We would make love under the stars and you'd whisper _I love you_ in my ear and I knew in that moment—what heaven felt like," he said touching her chin, She couldn't help but smile, "Is that a smile I see?"

"No," she said as it became wider.

"I think it is. Oh Pen, I've missed that smile, I've missed that mouth."

He kissed her gently, when he tried to explore her mouth she didn't open quick enough and nipped her lip, the pain was sharp and quick.

"Jack not today." She said stepping away touching her lip.

"What about tonight? I miss the way you feel beneath me. I miss holding you, kissing you. I physically can't be with anyone else—See, I pretend sometimes that they are you. But their hair isn't blond enough, proportions aren't right. Once I found someone who was almost you.. I mean she was 99.5% but her voice was off," he pretends to really think about the imitation and added, "She was too pitchy."

"Does Brucey remind you of me? He's dark and airy—I mean he dates models and women who can barely count and I'm like this blond and brooding type. Maybe we're alike on the inside. Or maybe you've forgotten what I'm like. I don't mind giving you a refresher course."

"Jack are you high? What are you guys doing down there? The hoods weren't about drugs or stealing from the mob—we were about helping the poor."

"**Don't you lecture me** about what we **are**? You left us remember," He said in a voice that echoed in the room.

"You left me," he whispered. In a nano-second his demeanor and voice changed to a light playful tone. "I called you last night—I needed you. Your new boyfriend doesn't want to share?"

"He's not my boyfriend," she said exasperated.

"Finally you are acknowledging **the facts** – despite what the paper's say," he continued to grill her, "Do you really think that you have captured the Prince of Gotham's heart? Ol' Brucey is using you darling—now I can't figure out to what end but I know he is. You're some sort of project or an experiment." He chuckled as she walked to the door

"Wait, you can't leave." She said stopping him, "Jack," she said steadily, "I thought we made progress the other night. We went to Dr. Alice that morning."

"I'd take whatever medicine Dr. Alice doles out if you let me spend the night. Is that clear enough, Penny." He continued towards the door, "since, love isn't enough—maybe if I throw my health into the mix you'll come back."

"Jack," she began

"No, we'll never be over," he looked at her like she was daft, "don't you get it?"

"You can't mix the medication with drugs—you are obviously on something Alice didn't give you. I can't do this anymore."

He groaned, "I love you! I bleed for you but you keep on pushing me away."

"Jack, what are you taking?" she continued to press, "is this a result of the new medicine?" her panic sets it, "you need to go to the hospital." She touched his face hoping to find the answer.

"If I just had you back things would be normal balance would be restored," he murmured.

He rested his forehead on the door by her head. Their faces are centimeters apart, "I want to help you," she said "I do but," he interrupted her with a forceful kiss and she broke away.

"Don't," she said firmly

"Look at me and tell me you don't love me and I'll go," he pleaded

"Look at me," he said shaking her as he knocked her into the doorframe.

"You're hurting me", Penelope said. Those words woke Bruce up from his immovable state. Those were the same words Rachel uttered in the Joker's grasp.

"What's going on here?" he growled as he entered the room, forgetting he wasn't wearing his cape and cowl.

"Looky," Jack skipped, "Its the white knight to save the day- now if it was the dark knight it would be interesting. That would be a worthy opponent."

"Bruce, I'm fine he was just leaving," she said coolly.

He walked over towards Bruce – "I'm going to need you to stop playing house with my -"

"Bruce the coals are going out," Holly said entering the room. She froze when she saw Jack.

"Hiya Rugrat," he smiled a crazed toothy smile.

Holly instinctively stepped closer to Bruce.

"Happy birthday,"

"Now, where I'm from birthdays are the most important day and must be celebrated amongst those you love." Jack took a moment to reflect and added, "fireworks, of'course. Total 4th of July treatment – all the way, rugrat," He chuckled sinisterly.

"I left my sparklers at home but …I did get you something," he pulled out his wallet and passed her a stack of money.

"Don't spend it all in one place," he said turning around ignoring her thank you.

As he headed to the door, Penelope caught his arm as he passed the threshold. "Wait, I can take you to the hospital. I can call Dr. Alice and she can meet us there. Just tell me - What did you take Jay?"

"I'm trying to be good but failing," he confessed.

"Hey – you are getting better and I made you a promise - but you can't runaway."

He smiled, "Do you miss me?"

"I – of'course I miss you," she whispered.

Logically she continued, "I can take you to the hospital and we can get your medicine adjusted."

He chuckled, "I'm just starting to feel normal," he kissed her quickly, "I'll call next time."

"See ya, Brucey"

She watched him go, "Holy smokes he gave me 2,000 dollars!" Holly chirped.

"Holly,"

"I know don't give it back to Amazon," she said as she went to put her present away in her room.

She turned to Bruce a few moments later, "I know we need to talk… but can we do it after the party."

"Sure," he said hoping the past few minutes were a mirage. Her ex can't be the joker - she's in deeper than he thought- and so is he.

As they, cleaned up the party he started talking, "So that was your ex—Mr. Dead Roses."

She sighed, "Today was a bad day. He has them more and more often it seems. But Jack isn't a creepy drugged out ex-boyfriend – he's super smart almost a genius," she said defending him. "He just –"

Not knowing how or where to go next, he wanted to watch the footage from Harvey's fundraising party, run the facial recognition program, dust for fingerprints. He wanted evidence and he wished he could call Gordon, how could he explain this to her. He would need to tell her about being the Batman, the surveillance in the apartment, his suspicions about her and hope for the truth. Yet, he knew criminals never told the truth. But was she a criminal? Was Jack the Joker?

He needed to regroup, "It's late and we're tired. I should head back to," he began.

"But its not even 10 and I," she spills the cooler by accident.

"Frack," she bends down to pick up the sodas realizing she was about to ask him to stay—she didn't want to be alone, but then again they were just a fling, no strings, fun. No demands.

"I have an early meeting with," he began

"Go," she said shooing him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "We're all done and I'm pooped."

"Tomorrow? Brunch?"

"Sure," she said as they stood up. She shook the water off her hands and he leaned in and kissed her—but, she gave him a quick peck and stepped back; quickly took in the work they completed and assessed what was left.

"Are you sure your alright?" he asked looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes, scouts honor," she said holding up her two fingers in a faux swear.

He kissed her forehead, and she whispered, "Night Bruce."

He was almost out the door, when he realized- he was still wearing his apron. He went back and saw her sitting on the picnic table with her head in her hands. He watched her as he debating what to do.

Holly came downstairs quietly, "she always cries when he visits."

Before he could ask why Holly offered, "he's the closest thing to family she has—her brothers don't talk to her because they blame her for the accident. She told you about her parents car accident right?" She did but no details—he got the details from the background check he ran on her. They died via drunk driver.

He nodded

"Jack is her only family and he is losing it – he's a lot like my dad – unfreakin stable."

Bruce just watched Penelope – he knew what it was like to blame yourself for losing your family.

"Soon it will just be us – when I graduate that is," Holly said eagerly.

He put the apron on the table.

"I'm going," he began gesturing towards Penelope

Holly nodded, "Please," she said emphatically, "I can only get her out of a Jack induced funk by making her watch Ever After or Never Been Kissed after copious amounts of chocolate. You're like her natural chocolate—well, mood lifter. You make her happy."

"But just in case you need help," she reached into the drawer by the fridge and pulled out a small chocolate bar.

He laughed, "armed and ready to go."

"Night," she said as she headed back up stairs.

He walked out to her and sat next to her. He took her in his arms and said, "it will be alright."

"I can't lose him too, Bruce" she sobbed, "I just can't."

He found it hard to find words of comfort knowing that Jack could be the man who killed Rachel. He manipulated Penelope at every turn—its like he knew exactly what buttons to press to make her come undone. Last week it was her brother's birthday now Holly's. He knew Penelope wasn't his girlfriend—but knowing that Jack spent the night brought out a protectiveness… no a possessiveness in him that he wanted to address, _No. More. Sleepovers—kisses or whatever else they did when the disappeared to the one room without cameras… her bedroom_. Now wasn't the time. He did what he could—he held her and when her tears subsided he carried her to bed.

She curled next to him and he felt at home, until he saw the light signaling for the Batman. He couldn't leave her – not tonight and for the first time since he donned the suit he ignored the call. He watched her sleep and wondered how did she become so important to him. Her honesty, wit, and beauty had him in a trans —he felt like he would never get enough of her and that scared him. What if she wasn't in the clear as he hoped – could he do what needed to be done – he couldn't think of it. Instead he thought of the future - a place outside of Gotham where they could be happy.

He watched her wake-up, it was the cutest thing her nose wrinkled first as if it was trying to smell for breakfast, and then her lips twitched. The twitch turned into a smile and she stretched like a cat. She exhaled and turned left—right into his chest.

"Morning," he said.

"Morning," she smiled and then their location hit her, "what are you doing here you had meetings and…"

"Canceled."

"You didn't have to—where you watching me sleep? That's kind of creepy you know… not cute like in the movies."

He laughed but she continued, "But really, you didn't have to – I'm not a – I don't fall to teary puddles every time he comes around. I just want him to get better- I

"I know," he said, he touched her cheek, "I get it," he said hoping it was true.

He sighed and a smile came to his lips, "I would've made you breakfast—but that would involve calling Alfred and that seemed a bit much since I just learned to BBQ."

"Wait, you didn't know how?"

He shook his head.

"You should've said something – I could've asked Charlie—"

"Nope, I wanted to play the hero," he said tickling her.

"I want to be your hero," he said like a 5 year old boy.

"But I don't need one,."

"Everyone needs saving," he said matter of factly, "Like right now you need saving from the tickle monster"

He tickled her until she was gasping for air, his hands were dancing on her belly as his leg slid between hers—"say it and I'll stop."

"No," she said between giggles.

He started up again and she was laughing uncontrollably

"Ok," she choked out.

"Ok," she said as his fingers stopped their dance and his ears perked up.

"Bruce Wayne is the," before she could finish his lips were on hers. His hair fell playfully on her forehead as he kissed her firmly. His hands made their way up her shirt and began to massage her breast. She moaned as he went to her neck. Another moan escaped her lips as her back arched pressing her breast into his hands.

"Bruce, we should,"

"I agree," he said playfully, "we should stop talking all together," he said as his hands skimmed the top of her panties.

"Ok," she hungrily nodded in agreement, her lips crashed on his pulling him firmly on top of her.

Her ardor was like a fire that spread through his body – once his fingers met her center groaned as each stroke sent shivers through her body. He was delivering savory kisses to her neck and collarbone when her door opened.

"Pancakes or French," Holly began and then sputtered, "OMG, I'm sorry," and quickly closed the door.

Penelope tried to move but he had her pinned.

"We have to get up," she said sweetly.

"No," he protested with a pout.

"No," she said as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Come away with me next weekend."

"Where?" she queried.

"Surprise," he said not even knowing where to go.

"I—" she began to think, "I can't say yes until"

"Well, I can't get up," he challenged as he rested into the pinned position he had her in.

"Holly's," she started.

"Going to Oberlin for a college visit with her class—perfect time for a holiday"

She said propping herself up on her elbows and looked at him with a questioning eyes.

"I just want you to myself," he said with the smoldering eyes.

She smiled at his confession, "Fine Mr. Wayne, but you have to move now—"

"Yes?" he repeated.

She nodded

"Great," he kissed her excitedly and hopped off the bed

She hopped in the shower and when she came out Bruce was wearing one of Jack's T-shirts and making pancakes.

"Can you believe he doesn't know how to make pancakes?" Holly said as she entered the room.

"Oh," she said raising her eyebrows.

"I do now—I'm a quick learner."

"A pancake natural," he flips two cakes with ease.

Then he flipped 4 on a plate for Holly and said, "Call me the pancake master."

The bowl of mix was almost empty – he opened the fridge, "where's the mix?"

They two ladies looked at each other —and they busted out laughing, "you make it" they chimed.

_His life was filled with new experiences like bbq-ing, pancakes, and maybe love. He only had a few stolen kisses with Rachel and promises that faded when she met Harvey. What he had with Penelope was new and vibrant – her energy made him feel reborn, rejuvenated, and most importantly happy. As laughter filled the kitchen he felt like he was finally at home._

* * *

Thank you for checking out the story! I hope you Dark Knighters are into it... if so ... follow, I have 2 more chapters and it goes to crossover city. The next two chapters delve into the story of them as a couple and then we return to the case... with smaller flashbacks interwoven. If you like please follow and review!

I am still looking for a beta to proof the grammar - if you are into that PM me.

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Another super long chapter… make a coffee take a tea and settle into flashback city.

* * *

**Once again... I own nothing - from the Nolan Verse to the Criminal Minds Verse**

* * *

Bruce ran the information he had about Jack through all of his systems and they all came up empty. He didn't exist digitally.

He watched them eat dinner on his surveillance system and he hoped she would say his name or something that could help him find his true identity. Since Holly was gone Penelope asked him to spend the night—so she could take him the hospital tomorrow morning.

Jack was on his best behavior – which just made Penelope putty in his hands – Bruce had watched him do this to her before and he didn't understand how she could be so oblivious to his manipulations. When the movie was over he tried to kiss her, Bruce knew what would be next, he reminded himself that he was needed on a rooftop somewhere._ How hard was it to ask for exclusivity_, he thought. But, he wouldn't even know about this if he weren't spying on her. He decided he couldn't watch anymore when he heard her say, "I can't." Bruce turned to the screen and watched the rest unfold.

"I want us to focus on your recovery," Penelope said.

"You are apart of that – you make me whole," he countered softly, leaning in for another kiss when she put her hands on his chest.

"You need to be whole without me – I could be with you again if you left the hoods, had a normal job, and found the right medicinal concoction – I love you no matter what but I want more."

"What _Brucey_ gives you?" Jack chided.

"Bruce and I are friends," she said clearly, "Do I like Bruce?" she shrugged, "Sure. But that shouldn't make you angry – you're in my heart Jack – only you and I need you to be better—to be well—to be the man I envisioned when we were kids. There is a crazy man out there, now—The Joker and what if he targets you? Or the guys? I can't loose you and this seems like the only way…"

"You promised," he said as anger filled him.

"And I'm not breaking it," she said taking his hand and kissing it, "—but you need to be well first and then we can start working on that promise."

She watched Jack as a tear sailed down his face, he never cries, she thought. Christ this isn't going the way she thought it would.

"Hey," she said moving closer to him, "Jay, nothing is changing," she said stroking his cheek.

"Penny Bear," he paused, "What if – I'm broken and can't be fixed," he asked removing her hand, "what if these desires never stop and no concoction helps?"

"Dr. Alice believes she can control the mania without leaving you feeling all grey and washed out… and then you can work at a non-profit. Trust me – everything will be all right. I mean the medicine she gave you seems to be working."

"Right?" she asked.

"Yes," he muttered avoiding her eyes, "I get it."

"Do you?" she asked as she raised his face to hers.

"I do," he looked at the blanket and pillows she brought out, "Can I – Can we do things like movies or are we not even friends?"

"You're my heart darling… but only friends. Until you're better."

"So… I'm on the couch. …Till 6 months of good behavior?"

She nodded.

He nodded, "Ok, Ms. Garcia," he began to make up the couch

"I'm going to bed, 8am Dr. Alice."

He nodded solemnly.

When he heard her bedroom door close, he muttered, "Fuck you Bruce Wayne."

* * *

Alfred entered the room and he quickly turned off the surveillance screens, Jack wasn't the Joker he thought, but that voice—was so distinctive. He had to get to the bottom of this – the sooner the better.

"What was that your working on?" Alfred asked as he placed a beverage in front of him.

"The case – no progress," he said hoping Alfred would leave it alone. Alfred didn't know he had Penelope under surveillance. Bruce knew he wouldn't approve.

* * *

Two days later, they pulled up to a little house in the Sonoma Valley Bruce announced _we are here._

"And where is that?" Penelope asked looking around, "did you take me to a farm or some type of orchard?"

"This is my parent's place," he said walking to the trunk, "Welcome to the Wayne Vineyard. It's fully operational."

"Carlos," he said gesturing towards the mansion on the other side of the property, "runs this place, makes a batch every year and we gift it to Wayne employees at the holiday party. Have you tried the wine?"

"I never go to the holiday party," she confessed

"You are missing out," he teased, "but you're in luck. I'm sure I can find a bottle somewhere."

After they loaded everything into the house she was surprised that Alfred made them meals for their mini-vacay. "I don't understand why don't you let him go and then he could just live with you and be like the odd couple."

"He's always been my caretaker—" Bruce began…

"But, if your parents were alive they wouldn't make your bed, pack your lunch, or take you to lunch dates… we could've made our own…" Bruce quickly interrupted her.

"He's more than that," he said annoyingly terse, "you are being obtuse in your simplification."

"Ouch," she said as she took her glass of wine and left the kitchen.

He tossed the sponge into the sink, Alfred was more – he was everything and he didn't have to explain it to her. Outsiders never understood what the man was to Bruce, he thought as he heard the front door squeak upon closing. He knew, he was too harsh. He followed her out the house.

He watched her walk down the main path of vineyard looking at the grapevines. He shouldn't have snapped, he thought.

He walked after her, as he caught up to her and she knew he was behind her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I have a habit of putting foot in mouth… case in point."

"I shouldn't have snapped," he added

"We're different," she said, "I get that – you cave dive for fun. The bruises from your last trip are the colors of the rainbow."

"I get it," she sighed dismissing their almost argument, "It's pretty gorgeous out here – do you know the different grapes or are the all just one type?"

"We're not that different," he said stopping her

"Uhm, you have a vineyard and I have a tomato plant – that's dying a slow and painful death. But it's fine. I think I would get pretty bored dating me – just like you would hate dating you… balance," she said as her hands were the scales finding the happy medium.

He laughed, "This grape is from the Loire region of France, a robust, medium bodied grape." He continued showing her all of the different grapes and they tasted a few.

Bruce wondered if that was their first argument—if so it dissolved faster than most.

They ate dinner on the deck as sun moved to it's resting place.

"Dessert?" Bruce asked as he brought their dishes inside.

"I'm stuffed," she replied and quickly followed, "But what did he make."

"Panna cotta with mixed berries," he replied.

"Who does that? Let me whip up some Panna cotta" she said in a fake British accent.

She smiled and exhaled, "This getaway is exactly what the doctor ordered. "

"You and Holly don't go on an annual vacation?" he asked trying to ease her into the interrogation part of the evening.

"Well, Holly and I aren't family in the technical sense but she is the closet thing I've ever had to a sister."

"We met when Jack and I came to San Francisco…. She just had a string of bad luck and bad foster families. I know how bad foster families can be—Jack told me his stories and they were pretty gruesome. Between the homes and the foster families- the chances of you getting someone normal is like winning the lotto. I'd just lost my family so we kind of adopted each other and lived happily ever after."

His silence prompted her to continue and she did, "She really smart. She knows what I know instinctually—she would be great in computer science but I have a feeling she is going to do something with clothes. She wants to go to Brown… she'll get in.

Worse come to worse, I'll hack it for her."

A worried look crossed his face, "I'm kidding – she can do it on her own merit."

"Jake didn't seem too fond of Holly when he stopped by," he wanted to find out more about the mystery man.

"Jack," she corrected, "he was pretty crazy last week. He gets these manic highs and Dr. Alice, at Gotham General, would be able to find the right mix of medication if he would just stay put. He wasn't like that before – its something that started about a year and half ago. The treatments are expensive and he never completes the testing."

"I've admitted him several times and he always hates me for it in the beginning and then he's normal for months and then he's like he was yesterday. He's had a hard life."

"How long have you been together? Where did you meet?" Bruce asked too quickly.

"Are we playing 20 questions? When is it my turn," she teased.

"We were best friends since I was 10 and then he moved away. We lost touch and then reconnected after my parents died. We fell in love and then we weren't. He became consumed with these projects, we continued to drift apart, and I ended things after thanksgiving last year. He hit me by accident during his manic highs and Holly was there and her mom was abused and it just triggered all these things which is why I try not to have him around when Holly's home. I had to set boundaries until he finds the right medicinal concoction. I've read that people with bipolar disorders find it hard to stay in the middle of the road but it is possible. In the past, I've over extended myself but…" she trailed off.

She cleared her throat and sipped her wine, "I mean we all have two sides to ourselves and its rare that you let anyone truly see you but Jack refused to see his mental illness and he refused my help so I had to step away."

"Does mental illness run in his family?"

"I don't think so. The Napier's seemed perfect. Jack always ate Sunday dinner with us and when the entire family came over they seemed happy. They were like that family that never argued and when they did it was like the Cosbys. Y'know problem solving with a smile and a quick anecdote. They seemed so perfect minus the laugh track. His father was a comedian – my dad thought he would make it big."

That was all he was going to get and he was sure it was more than enough. Jack Napier, her hometown, neighbors about 15 years ago, foster care, and parents died. Alfred should be able to sleuth out the rest. A smile crossed his lips as he thought of Rachel's killer finally getting justice.

"I'm feeling pretty stuffed… I'm going to go walks this off and check in on Holly."

He wondered what she promised him – according to surveillance, he crashed every Thursday and sometimes Sunday. He wasn't supposed to know and she didn't bring it up so how could he ask her to stop – it not like he was her boyfriend- they hadn't progressed to 3rd base. Rachel would laugh right now at this conversation—what was he like in 4th grade? When she spoke of Jack her eyes become brighter and she glows – if he wasn't ill they would be together. He hoped for the first time that Jack wasn't the guy. Maybe he miss heard – or he was just a member of the new crew in town—the joker's crew.

As they stood up he took her hand, "do you still love him?"

"I'll always love him—he my family. Just like you love Alfred."

"Ok," he tried to say like Penelope. She had this way of taking in the most heavy of topics and situations—assessing them and accepting them. He held grudges, clinged to doubts, and tried to see the best but always saw the worst first. Like now all he could think about was the pieces she omitted – like the hoods? Did she create programs for the entire underworld? She feared Jack would get involve with the Joker but she worked for the both of them. Was she lying? he was confused and then she kissed him and the doubts went away—he caressed her cheek.

"I'll be back," she said like Arnold in Terminator.

* * *

When she left he called Alfred to look into Jack Napier. He is a possible member of the hoods. He wanted her to come out of the other side clean on this—even though her hands appeared dirtier and dirtier. Working for Jack and the Joker. Maybe Batman should pay Jack a visit. He called Alfred back and asked him to do a financial search on Ms. Garcia—maybe emotions were clouding his judgment. Maybe he missed something. Alfred almost refused – he believed he should ask her, but he wasn't prepared for her answer so he remained in the shadows. He wanted to let all thoughts of the case go and focus on today… tonight. Tonight, he just wanted to be Bruce and she to be Penelope Garcia—two people who liked kissing each other.

She came back at bit after sunset. The sound of a pick-up caught his attention, he saw her giving the driver a hug, and he gave her two bags and flowers. Everyone was a fan of Ms. Garcia. He officially put the case to bed and focused on being her number one fan.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"I'm sorry – so many things happened," she said as she walked into the house, "I was talking to Holly and I meant to stay close by but then I was in the middle of nowhere with a dead cellphone. I was kind of close to the farmers market and I couldn't resist."

She pulled out flowers, "I bought you flowers because even though you seem like a formal kind of gardenia-kinda-man. I think you're part elegant and wild – and Tom let me make my own bouquet since it was the end of the day—and I just love hcyanthias so I had to toss some in." She emptied both bags between the talk.

"My mom loved gardenias," she said as she passed him one to smell.

"I wanted to call you but the phone died and Daniel—who owns a vineyard close by offered me a ride and so I waited and drank prosecco and ate fresh fruit.

And the fruit is so yummy taste it," she said placing a strawberry in his mouth.

"So good right?" she continued at a rabbit speed, "While I waited. I shopped and bought us breakfast food. Dan gave us a few bottles to try. Need less to say I'm fuller and tipsier than when I left."

"I can see that," he chuckled to himself.

"Is tipsier a word?"

As she put the last item in the fridge, she grabbed the vase and started clipping the ends of the flowers and placing them in a vase. He watched her bustle around the kitchen as he ate a few strawberries.

"I want one, "she said as she returned from placing the vase on the table. She reached for a strawberry but he pushed them out of her reach.

"Hey," she said playfully.

He took one out of the crate and placed it close to her mouth. When she opened her mouth he pulled it back.

She began to pout when rested the berry on her lower lip. She opened her mouth slowly and seductively- took a bite. Unfortunately the berry was ripe and splattered on her lips chin upper chest. She laughed lightly, "I imagined that going another way." She said trying to capture the splatter with her fingers and tongue.

Before she could put her finger stained with strawberry juice in her mouth he licked it while looking in her eyes.

Her eyes widened and he gently licked the strawberry juice from her lips in a sensual erotic way that caused her to stumble from the heat radiating from her center. Small savory licks that became kisses as her pressed her against the counter. She could feel his firmness through his slacks and was surprised by his size. She murmured his name as he began to lick the bit of berry above her collarbone. In one quick movement while sucking on her neck he lifted her to the counter. When his lips parted from her flesh—all remnants of the strawberry were gone.

Penelope looked up at him in wonder, "wow" she said with a smile.

"Do you want more?" he said as he held another strawberry at her lip.

She nodded and took a bite of the berry, which stained her lips more than the first. Bruce let out a low groan before gently kissed her lips again.

He pulled her close to his firmness, and she shifted her legs wider – the friction increased her moans and she tried to back away for his heat. He pulled her closer again and firmly put his hand behind her back. Her dress and his pants were the only thing separating their fire from spreading. He could smell her need and it took everything not to climb on the table and devour her like a meal.

He pulled down her spaghetti straps down and caressed her shoulder blades and she began to rock into his firmness.

_Bruce_, she murmured as her hand went to his face and her soft velvet tongue explored his mouth. He hiked her dress to her waist and firmly held her close to him. He picked her up and carried her to the living room in front of the fireplace.

The passion his eyes made her come undone without a single touch. He crawled on top of her and whispered in her ear, _I want to taste you._

_Yes_ she murmured and he began his decent.

He pulled her dress above her head and kissed her nipples through the lace. As her nipples puckered to attention his hands replaced his lips and he continued to kiss his way to her core. He began with long languid licks – she tasted so sweet, better than he imagined. Her moans of encouragement continued as his tongue circled her bud. She dug her hands into the rug and rocked into him.

"Oh Bruce please," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

She immediately moved her hands back to the rug and said, "sorry, please don't stop,"

"Oh, Bruce please," she encouraged through her moans

"Don't stop," she chanted as he placed two fingers in her and watched her come.

As she laid in front of him panting he began to remove his clothing.

When she looked up she saw him removing his last piece, his shirt, she sat up and helped him. She rose and began to finish unbuttoning his shirt, "your turn," she murmured as she kissed his chest.

When his shirt was opens she rose to her knees and removed it. She reached down and began to massage him.

He stopped her hand and she looked up perplexed.

"Tonight is about you – I want to please you—pleasure you."

She was taken a back—Jack was quirky, she couldn't touch him during oral sex if she did he would bring her to the almost hilt and stop and it was his turn. He liked things rough… and sometimes, so did she but Bruce's gentle touch made her feel special.

Never in the 6 years they'd been together had Jack said the night was about her pleasure. Jack was romantic outside of bed—but in bed – he was a dominant, firm, passionate lover- rarely gentle.

"I've wanted you since the party and when you kissed me – I knew it was inevitable."

"This was inevitable."

"I want you too," She replied as she caressed his face.

"I have condoms."

"I'm on the pill so all bases are covered – well bases are loaded with no extra innings and no penalty kicks."

He laughed, "sports analogies?" He positioned himself on top of her and between her legs. He could look at her forever, he thought.

"Oh you want to converse? I thought you wanted to round the bases but your hanging out at the foul line."

"Stop please, or the tickle monster will come out," He said with a fake sinister glint in his eyes.

She looked confused and a bit scared, "You don't want to touchdown?"

His hands danced on her belly till she was out of breath. She kissed him passionately and they alternated between passionate sex and random conversation until the fire went out and she fell asleep in Bruce's arms.

* * *

The sun beamed into the bedroom as they slowly came together. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"That was amazing," she said falling on to her back.

He turned to her propping his head up looking down at her, "You're amazing and beautiful," he said looking down into her eyes.

"You're pretty freakin handsome too,"

He leaned down and kissed her slowly and she reached up towards him. Her hand caressed the side of his torso where she felt a few scars.

She broke away from the kiss and took a peek at the scars.

She propped her head up and asked, "How did you get these?"

"Sparing and y'know jumping off of buildings," he said nonchalantly in his billionaire Bruce Wayne voice.

She rolled her eyes, "I thought sparing was about play fighting these look like real injuries."

"I get into it," he said placing his hand possessively on her hip.

"I don't get it—you could be any place in the world and you choose Gotham. You could do anything …" she trailed off.

"It's my home—My family has always been good stewards and advocates of Gotham it would be – its like my job."

"I get that but I would do all that from London or Paris. I mean there is a beautiful world outside of all the grey—when Holly is accepted into Brown I think I will say _au revior_ to San Francisco—Gotham."

"Where would you go?" he said realizing for the first time this could be fleeting – these feelings could be all one sided.

She hopped on top of him, "is off the grid a destination?"

He laughed.

"You could come with me – leave the grey for color and spice?"

He would leave with her – he instinctively thought, if she were really asking.

She her hair fell to his face and she kissed him slowly.

She eased herself on to him as he watched her bring herself to ecstasy.

* * *

The days flew by – and soon their mini vacation was drawing to a close.

"That was the best min-vacation ever," Penelope said as she put her last bag into the car.

"I aim to please," he said smiling.

"Ick, there goes creepy billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne."

"Creepy?" He said as if he was insulted

"Yes, creepy—I mean we haven't even had a first date and you're all I am to please."

"This was a date."

"This was a getaway, "She shook her head, and "a date is out like dancing or movies or something social – this wasn't a date I'm not complaining just pointing out the facts."

"You don't want to be in the papers – so I've been keeping it low key," Bruce countered.

"Is that what you're telling yourself? You're the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne – you don't know how to avoid the paps so we can be normal? I thought you were more resourceful."

"Is that a challenge Ms. Penelope Garcia," his eyes danced awaiting her response.

"A question," she said innocently as she hoped in the passenger side.

As they drove home they alternated between DJ Penelope and chatting. Bruce concocted a great All American Date for Penelope. He was glad they took the Land Rover instead of sports car because they appeared normal.

Bruce parked the car at an outdoor lot.

"Where are we?" she asked finally paying attention to the road.

"Were going on a date," Bruce said eagerly.

"Bruce I was teasing," she looked around, "we can go home."

"Nope, you wanted a classic date and you're getting one," he said as he made his way to the trunk.

She got out of the car— "where are we going?"

"Surprise," he said as he slipped from his button down to a plain navy blue t-shirt.

He locked the car and took her hand. Come on he said as he grabbed her hand.

He lead her to the gate H of the Giant's Stadium, On the way he bought a baseball cap from a street vendor – to make him appear more average.

They drank Abita beers and watched the game from the bleachers. She took him to Mallories for the best hot dogs on the west coast.

"You can't kiss me if you're getting a hot dog with the works."

"Eat one too… we can have smelly breath together," he said kissing her quickly.

She shook her head, "Nothings worse than onion breathe… I'm not sure I can make an exception"

"You said it was the best," he pretended to whine.

"It is Mr. Wayne," Lucius said behind the two lovebirds.

"Lucius," she said dropping Bruce's hand like a hot potato, "Happy Sunday—you never come on Sunday. "

"I'm sneaking one—Janice doesn't need to know."

She laughed nervously, as Bruce reclaimed her hand.

"We uhm," she began try to figure out how to explain to her boss that his boss was holding her hand and kissing her on the street

"Are dating," Bruce said as she simultaneously said

"Just came from a baseball game," she said letting go of Bruce's hand and running it through her hair.

Lucius laughed, "I don't care what you love birds do outside of Wayne enterprise… as long as a get an invitation to the big day," he teased.

She turned red, placed her head on Bruce's shoulder, and groaned, "Please don't tell anyone in the office."

"Are you shamed about being with the Wayne?" Bruce asked mockingly

"The Wayne?" She said looking at Lucius rolling her eyes— "I don't want them to think – I get preferential treatment."

"Secret is safe with me," he said giving Bruce a happy smile.

"Great," Penelope sighed, "What kind of dog do you want? The Wayne is treating."

* * *

Two months later he found himself creeping out of her bed and dressing quick and quietly.

"Where are you going?" she murmured, after she reached for him and he wasn't there.

"I have," he began to list his excuses.

"I know international calls, meetings," she looked around her bedroom and saw the time. 1 AM

"I gotta ask. Is it the bed?"

He didn't understand the question and gave her perplexed look as he buttoned up his pants.

"I know you like the person in the bed, I think you really like what we do in the bed so it must be the fact that my breakfast skills aren't as good as Alfred's," she tried to address the problem as a joke

He sat by her on the bed, "I love your breakfast," he said kissing her.

"How would you know are you confusing me with Ms. Wednesday?" She quipped back.

His eyes changed to concern and she hated those eyes more

"I know," she said rolling her eyes, "I'm just being a girl go scoot."

"I could reschedule,"—he said knowing that the shipment was coming in today, but it had been a few weeks since the cabin and he could barely count the overnights one hand. He wanted to make her happy.

"Psssffft, no go," she said as if the previous conversation never happened.

"Dinner and a movie this Friday?" he asked tossing on his shirt over his bruised torso.

"Can't – the CES is in town—I think you're making a speech."

"Thursday?" He countered.

"Its Sunday we can play it by ear."

He was about to protest when she said, "No go I need my beauty sleep."

"I can't imagine you any more beautiful,"

"Agh, you are such a charmer."

* * *

Under the Golden State Bridge, the sounds of the orchestra hummed through the air as Bruce address the crowd of tech socialites, venture capitalist, and entrepreneurs

"Tonight is a very important night for all of us we are adding a street to Gotham tonight. A virtual street that will lead all of us to prosperity, welcome to Silicon Valley. The best and the brightest of the world have decided to converge here—open up an extension of their business here."

He looked around at the crowd and continued.

"This will benefit all of us even the traditionalist—we will have better schools, better, programs to help all members of Gotham get on the road to prosperity. What better way to wrap up internet week, CES, and the Technology Trade show with a party and fundraiser to benefit upgrading the community centers and public schools in the tenderloin – the heart of Gotham. Let's celebrate the bright colorful future my father always wanted for this beautiful city."

The crowd raised their glasses and the cheered as the band started to play the bossa nova music louder.

He had to make an appearance being one of the main firms in the city—but he would rather be out helping Gordon who had a solid lead on the joker in the warehouse district. With the joker gone he could truly think about retirement – for batman that is. He was tired of lying to her—he hadn't woken up next to her since their weekend in the country. Even when she spent the night at the mansion she was in the kitchen with Alfred. The city was becoming a tech destination and maybe it would be like New York.

As he walked over to her Lulu and Lucius he heard him say.

"Can I change your mind?"

She shook her head, "I need something new and Holly will be leaving soon—its an opportunity – well an adventure. New York a place with 4 seasons and filled with digital start-ups. It won't be as sexy as what we do but I just might love it."

"You're like a daughter to me—will you come back and visit this old blue chip fogey."

"Of 'course daddy-o But we can talk about it on Monday."

"Talk about what?"

Bruce could see the sadness in Lucius's eyes as he tried to blink it away.

"Work stuff. Nothing big- great speech," she said as she kissed him.

"Would you like a drink," Lucius asked both of them.

"I'd love a Malbec."

"The usual for me," knowing Lucius would bring back ginger ale or seltzer disguised as a Gin & Tonic.

"What happened this morning?" Bruce asked.

"Hmm," she said looking into the crowd.

"You were gone," he said looking at her slightly annoyed

"Bruce, I," she turned to address him and was surprised by the frown on his face, "I – went home. I thought it would be fun for Holly and I to give each other manicures and make breakfast. Your bed is huge and comfy but I hate waking up alone – the mansion can be cold y'know."

"When did you leave?" He said softening and feeling a bit guilty that he hasn't told her about his nocturnal activities.

"Last night, I know you have to get up with the markets and I could never find you in that ginormous house so – I cabbed it."

"You could've been," he said beginning to frown again.

"Hey, I'm a big girl—and I know you aren't a morning cuddling breakfast in bed kind of guy." She looked at him trying to assure him, "I know what this," she gestured between them, "is Bruce and I'm fine with it."

"Penelope," he said

"Argh, you never call me Penelope. This is a night of celebration not heavy conversations," she said giving him that smile that melts his heart.

"We can talk when the hoopla of CES is over" she took in the event, "it's amazing how the city has changed," she said ending their previous conversation.

Lucius arrived with their drinks.

"Thanks, I should go find Holly—that boy band is about to perform and her head is going to explode."

She walked towards the crowd.

"What was that about?" Lucius asked

"It's about me not knowing how to be a boyfriend – because I don't know how to have a proper relationship."

"Proper, I mean with your night time activities Mr. Wayne – she has to know you aren't the typical man."

"I haven't—"

"You haven't told her?"

"Hoping to retire after this – skip the whole reveal – it didn't work that well with Rachel."

"Where does she think you go? What about the," Lucius was interrupted by

"Ladies and Gentleman… excuse me," as the mic shrieks in feedback.

Two Gunshots.

"Ladies and Gentleman," a masked man called out, "We are tonight's entertainment."

20 men with clown masks and guns surround the crowd.

"Holly go to the car," Penelope ordered

"But," she began

"Go Holly Alfred will be there," she ordered more firmly.

But Holly was just as stubborn as her, "What about you—"

"I have to find Bruce. I'll be right behind you," Holly looked worried and she added, "I promise."

"Don't go," The leader screamed into the mic, "you will miss the fireworks," he chuckled

As the people scurried Penelope searched for Bruce when she felt someone grab her.

"He's going to like her," said the masked man with purple hair.

"Let go of me," she said trying to grab her arm back.

"Let me," she screamed as she kicked him and punched one but his buddy with the red hair just grabbed her and then slapped her hard. She felt dizzy after.

"Hey, Hey" the leader whispered into the mic as he jumped off the stage, "we don't hit girls- against the rules" and he shot the man in the foot.

"Step right up," the masked leader said to Penelope.

"Don't be shy," he added when her feet didn't move.

He waved the gun motioning for her to walk towards him when she didn't they walked her.

The ringleader tilted his head and leaned closer and closer to her while twirling a knife. He got closer and closer till she could smell booze and sweat.

"Boo," he bellowed and she jumped out of her skin but didn't laugh

"Why so serious?" he whispered in her ear, "I thought you liked surprises," he said into the mic.

She leaned closer to him, "Jack" she whispered

He made an error sound out the side of his mouth and said, "Joker"

He laughed a manic laugh, "The night just got interesting but where is that damn BAT."

The Joker pretends to look towards the sky as if the Batman was going to land stage left. There were about 150 people left under the bridge.

"Wanna hear a story? It's a love story really," he asked Penelope.

"She was 10 and he was 14. He knew when he met her that day on his Schwinn bike that she was the girl he was going to marry. He went to college but came back to take her to her junior and senior prom—see those things were really important to her. The events. The actions of love. He was called to war and he liberated people. She liberated people too every rich Tom, Dick, and Harry—_**literally**_. When he came back he tried to love her but she wasn't only his anymore." He grabbed her face, "see he's possessive," The Joker shrugged, "–me I can share – as long as it's fair."

"Jack stop," she pleaded

"Joker," he corrected her.

"He loved her - heart, lips and soul. He needed to always posses her. Have her. So he took his favorite parts and kept them close."

Joker aka Jack touched Penelope's bottom lip and said, "Do you want to know what his favorite parts were?"

"Jack," she tried again

"Joker," her growled at her that caused her to stumble.

"What did he take, what did he take?" he said as he walked around her with a skip in his step.

"Her lips and her heart," he whispered in her ear—as he smacked her bottom firmly.

He opened the knife, "I still have your heart—I can see that," Joker made lip-smacking sounds beneath the mask and added, "but those lips—everyman's kryptonite."

"Jack, Please we can"

He took off his mask to reveal his face painted crazily he snapped the mask back on.

"DO I look like Jack sweetheart!" he screamed and the tears just flowed down her face.

"Tonight we will show Gotham what happens when Prosperity meets Chaos."

"String'em up boys," he ordered

As the gangs took the remaining people and tied them to the pillars Batman appeared. He took down half the gang and set the partygoers free.

"Bats did you really think it would be that easy?"

Batman found the Joker back on the stage and the Joker continued, "We haven't even had the fireworks portion our show."

He hit a button and rocks and boulders flew everywhere.

When Bruce came too he was tied to the bridge. Bruce was shocked that Gotham PD hadn't arrived. As if the Joker read his mind he said, "It's just you and me Batsy – I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"You won't win tonight," he said forcefully

Joker waived him off, "Stop it. I've won."

"Unless," he moonwalked- skipped back to Batman, "Are you going to untie yourself and fight me to the death. I mean if you are then heck, I will untie you but you will fight me to the almost death and then what would happen. I would be in Arkham and you would miss me."

He let Bats ponder that for a moment.

"Soooooooooo," he dragged out, "I won't kill you either—because then the balance would be out of balance and we know what happens when that occurs."

"I will stop you—" he growled

"Yeah, yeah," the Joker dismissed, "but not tonight."

"Rack'em up boys."

"Joker stop," Penelope pleaded as her yellow gown was captured by the breeze from the bay, "This isn't you—"

"Leave," Batman said forcefully.

The Joker chuckled, "She kinda hardheaded."

One of them men tried to stop her and he said don't touch her.

She continued to walk,

"Not another step or I'll shoot," Joker warned her.

She stopped, "Jack let these people go—this is just between you and the batman. You guys can fight this out and we can go home."

He nodded, "Like a brawl—but he cheats he has gadgets…"

"You don't want to hurt anyone—untie them," she asked gently.

"But I do,"

He skipped towards her—"darling, I can't be fixed. I tried and I like myself like this. Feels good – feels normal. Now come on." He grabbed her

"No."

"Come," he growled as he proceeded to drag her.

"You're hurting me," Penelope whimpered as she tripped to keep his pace.

He stopped and scratched him self with the knife, as his masked rested on the top of his head.

"Come with me to live," he said giving her a choice

"No, you untie these people and we can—"

"Fuck the hospital Penelope."

She stepped back.

"The girls always choose you… I think I need a better costume," he slammed down his foot and a blade came out of his oxford. He kicked and stomped batman until blood poured out of his sides.

"Now save them," he said as he ran away with his gang.

Joker stops and hold out his hand and she sees a flash of Jack in his eyes, "Come on, Penny Bear!"

"You can fix this she called out—this isn't you"

"Now," he screamed as his comrades urged him to go.

"Lulu go," Batman whispered

She looked down and said "Bruce?"

Jack called her one more time but she started to untie Bruce and he ran to catch up with his team.

The bridge will blow he said.

"He's rigged it to a computer," Bruce said with more strength in his voice, "you have to go."

She ran to the computer and immediately recognized the program – she wrote it. He altered it a bit but she was able to terminate it as batman untied the people from the pillars.

Manual Override flashed on the screen and she screamed it going to blow.

The blast blew Bruce to the furthest pillar and bridge shook.

All Bruce remembered after the blast was telling Penelope to take him to Alfred.

* * *

He woke up in the in his bed. Seven days later.

The first thing he saw when his eyes came into focus was her. In his dream she saved him so it was only fitting that would be the first face he saw.

He tried to smile but a wave a pain came over him.

He licked his lips as she disappeared from view.

He blinked and when he reopened his eyes, Alfred, Lucius, and Leslie, his doctor appeared.

"You took quite a beating, Master Wayne." Alfred said as Bruce tried to sit up

"No you can't," Penelope's voice uttered from a distance.

"You were stabbed 15 times in the abdomen, twice in the back, and 8 times in the leg. Sever concussion with contusions along your spine. Your ankle was crushed and two broken fingers."

"Is that all?" Bruce replied.

"We are trying to highlight how your survival was a miraculous event and the tumultuous path Leslie had before her."

"I hope this is our last time putting you back together." Alfred added.

"Even humpty dumpty got off the wall," Lucius added with a chuckle.

He cleared his throat, "I thought I saw Lulu – is she here?"

Alfred nodded, "indeed she is, sir," he said solemnly.

"Penelope dragged you to a pick up truck and drove you to the mansion – she saved your life."

She was staring out the window – She walked over to standing out of reach looking at him with tears in her eyes.

She tapped the photos on her knee and hoping it would keep in the tears. She stared at him lost for words.

He noticed the pain in her eyes and asked the room, "Can you give us a minute?" A moment later Alfred, Leslie, and Fox exited.

"How are you?" he asked

"I've been better," she continued to tap the photos, she discovered on his desk in the bat cave, on her leg as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She looked out the window, "Jack, I mean, The Joker is in Arkham – he'll be tried after they assess his mental capabilities," she finally looked at him, "It seems so unreal – doesn't it."

She put the photos face down by his feet and stood up, "I mean did you know he could be the ringleader?" she began to pace.

"I mean the batman you not the Bruce you— I mean I think the Bruce you would've just told me and we could have brought him in together- how do you separate the two? Or are you guys like one?"

"I – it's complicated Penelope," he answered unprepared for these question because he hoped she would never know.

She stood up – "Penelope huh? Explain it please—I found these in your bat cave."

She said showing pictures of her on the street and at home. Jack making her breakfast.

"Was this Batman or Bruce?"

"I knew you were apart of the hoods since you installed that program—your moniker the black queen. Every programmer has a logic paradigm and or signature—and you used the same pieces of code from your time at CalTech, Hoods, and Applied Sciences."

She looked at him as if he slapped her, "Since the day I installed the program – a year ago."

As she processed the information the questions germinated in her head.

"You've been watching me since we – how did you get the cameras in?"

"Lulu, I knew you were apart of it but once I got to know you—I saw the good in you and I knew there was more to you than being the hood's hacker."

"You saw the good in me," she said letting those words sink in, "How sweet of you— so instead of turning me over to the police—you thought sleep with the girl to get close to the man who allegedly killed the love of your life? And you thought I was a monster"

She began to pace again as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Jack is ill—I mean he thinks he's a playing card. You owed it to me to tell me what you were thinking. He's confused and"

"A killer," Bruce added self-righteously.

"We could of prevented 67 deaths – if you told me," she retorted quickly.

"I didn't know what he – " he answered

"So you bugged my house but not his?"

"When did you know?" she fired at Bruce

"It not relevant," he said too quickly.

"To me it is – when."

She paused waiting for his answer to fill the space of silence.

"At the BBQ, he repeated a line I heard when he crashed the Wayne fundraiser a year ago."

The puzzle finally started to come together,

"The BBQ, and then we went to Sonoma-" she lost her breath

"I told you –" tears sprang to her eyes

"And then we…" she gasped

"Jack warned me about you" she said angrily.

She paced fervently back and forth processing everything as Bruce just watched her and wished for forgiveness.

She finally stopped, "God, I wished you lied to me –" she said wiping her tears, "So none of it was real – means to an end."

"Did Alfred and Lucius know too?" She fired her last question at him.

"No," he said meekly.

"You could've just asked me—you didn't have to build such an elaborate lie."

"You could've told me," he countered, "you lied about your past—who you were—but I've forgiven you. Gave you a clean slate. You should give me the same courtesy."

"The Benevolent Bruce Wayne— thank you for your graciousness."

She snapped back, "How could I tell you anything when you are out... y'know being the batman and all. How did you keep all the lies straight – "

"Penelope, it wasn't like that – I developed feelings for you."

She shook her head, "based on lies -I mean but on some level you are an elaborate liar right, batman. I must've been really dumb to believe sparing with grand masters, waking with the markets, all of those Wayne enterprise emergencies—but I thought" she laughed, "I thought you were just seeing other people not being other people," she paused "I trusted..." she started.

She waved her hands in her face – "who cares what I thought. This was for Rachel and Harvey—so how does it feel to have your vengeance," she asked as she placed the pictures on his nightstand.

"He killed Rachel and Harvey—you can't deny that and now he will pay for their deaths."

"Yes, he will pay," She takes her jacket, "You and jack have a lot in common -Jack wanted vengeance too – the Falconies killed his family—set them on fire. He wakes up screaming swimming in sweat because in his dreams he can smell them burning- and look at what he evolved too."

"We all end up paying," she put on her jacket, "I hope it was worth it."

"Lulu wait I'm not done," he ordered

She paused,

"I did this to protect you. I could have turned you into Gordon but I chose to protect you –"

"But who protected Jack? He's my family Bruce – I mean how did you see this ending?"

She paused on her way to the door, "Really, How did you see this ending? I mean after Jack was safe in prison would you just get out of bed one night and remove the cameras and poof I would never know. And then there is this whole batman thing."

"I can explain if you would just."

Penelope shook her head, "We're – we're done. Have a nice life Bruce and don't worry I won't tell anyone who you really are," she laughed as she thought about that statement- "heck, i don't even know."

* * *

When the door closed he heard their voices faintly—

"Will you be back for dinner?" Alfred asked

"Can we love Alfred's pesto?" Holly chimed in

"No," she said definitively

"Tomorrow?" Alfred asked

"Take care of him, Alfred."

* * *

Lucius entered his room three weeks later.

"Mr. Wayne," he took his seat by his bed

"Lucius," he said trying to sit up in the bed.

"How is Lulu?"

"Good, Janice and I visited her last weekend,"

"Visited?"

"She resigned."

"You didn't accept it, did you? She is just angry with me but it will pass."

"She'd been talking about it for a couple of weeks now, actually. She wants to be close to Holly and NYC has silicon alley," he saw the pained look on Bruce's face and said, "I thought you knew."

Lucius exhaled "I know you didn't tell me the details of how you planned to bring them down but – it was messy. You hurt her Mr. Wayne – she's," Lucius tried to explain when Bruce cut him off.

"What's done is done," he said dismissively, "I'll go talk to her"

Lucius cocked his eyebrow, "you don't understand women do you?

* * *

"Master Wayne," Alfred chided, "Leslie said that you could…"

"I know what she said but I need to see Penelope—she not taking my calls, she quit, I have to make this right."

"Perhaps you should let her go Master Wayne," he said regretfully, "leave well enough alone."

Bruce scowl took over his entire face as Alfred continued, "She's he type of woman who is lead by her heart—she kept bedside vigil over you – even when she knew what you had done and who you were. She cared for you deeply but I fear that—" _time has passed – _Alfred thought but could not bring himself to say.

"I lost Rachel Alfred and I thought nothing – no one was ever going to," he paused.

"But then she came in to my world and I felt something I never have with Rachel

She won't stay mad forever."

"Master Wayne that is what got you here in the first place," he sighed, "you can't control everything – you can't know everything—you have to trust in your faith"

"How do I—" Bruce began then faltered.

"Do you think what you've done is forgivable?"

He knew it wasn't but he hoped, "she'll understand," he said confidently

Alfred wasn't convinced

"Help me with this brace," he said returning to the task of getting dressed.

"Thank you."

"How do I look?" he asked as he finished buttoning his shirt

"Don't answer—that bad?" he joked.

"You need a blazer and maybe flowers – declarations of love go best with flowers, good hair, and chocolate—two out of 3 ain't bad," Alfred chuckled at his own joke

* * *

"DJ Holly I don't hear you moving out there-" Penelope said when she noticed the music stopped playing.

"If you are napping again you won't drive till we pass Chicago."

Penelope called Holly's name one more time has she leaped down the stairs.

She froze when she saw Alfred and Bruce, "Hey Alfred," she said with a smile and then, "Bruce"

"We're going to grab some take out," Holly said gesturing towards her favorite grey haired man

"Weaseling out of work?" Penelope asked

"Were going to Pure Thai," Holly said taking Alfred by the arm and leading him to the door.

"Ok." She put her hands into her pocket, "You know what I like."

When they left, she looked up at Bruce, "you shouldn't be here."

"You're not taking my calls."

"Because I don't want to talk to you," she said like a 90's teenager.

He passed her flowers—She raised her hands in a simple refusal, "I don't want them."

She walked to the door and opened it– "leave."

"I'm sorry," he said

"Please leave." She asked again.

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me," he said as if he was in charge.

"You don't get to come here and make demands. You lied to me for months, spied on me, manipulated me—I trusted you – I slept with you and allowed myself to feel things," she sighed to hold back the tears.

"No, I want you to leave now."

"Penelope it's not that black and white let me explain," she shook her head.

He walked towards her please, she looked down at her toes and he took it as a sign to explain.

He made is case but she was just unresponsive—she tuned out.

Lulu he said reaching for her, she looked up with her face streaked in tears. She quickly wiped them and stepped out of his reach.

"I've never felt so foolish and inconsequential. You're so self righteous – nothing you can say will ever fix this."

"Let me be clear- We will never be friends – I never want to see you again. There is nothing you can say, do, or buy that will change that."

"If you could just get past your anger."

"Get past my anger—" she scoffed, "Jack my only family. the only person I love. And he's in the worst mental facility in the state... an island off the bay. He is mentally unstable, he's mentally ill, and instead of confiding in me and telling me your suspicions – you allow him to become more unraveled. I've tried to visit him and he has to be restrained - see, he either attacks me because I tried to save the batman—his nemesis or he's so sedated that he thinks we're 11 years old meeting for the first time. And I can't rationalize the man he's become – a killer of 72 people."

"But, I can't forgive you - after the bbq I could've had him committed again—if you said something but being a liar I can see how hard that is for you. I'm not going to even bring up you being batman – masked vigilante and cape crusader—I can't even wrap my mind around that one."

"I care for you Penelope," he pleaded

"Liar," she gritted out, " – I listened are you finished or is there more?"

He stepped closer to her and she was loosely pinned between him and the door, "I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you or for things to get like this."

He raised chin and looked into her eyes, "I need for you to forgive me."

For a second he saw his old Penelope in her eyes and he knew in that moment that he loved her he began to tell her, "I," he stated

She stepped away from him anticipating his next words, "you don't. You love a project, a challenge, and that's all that I was to you. Once the guilt my tears evoked subside you'll be right as rain… trust me," she said as she walked towards the door, "Now I have a lot of packing to do."

He stepped across the threshold, and she looked at him.

"Bye Bruce."

The door closed.

* * *

Alfred and Holly returned and one of them was surprised to see Bruce outside.

"Didn't go as well as expected?" Alfred asked sadly.

Bruce looked up at Alfred cross.

Holly sat next to Bruce on the stoop.

Holly took his hand. "She's still mad at you?"

He nodded

"Do something sweet and romantic… like take her to Belize for a weekend getaway candles and an infinity pool—she'll forgive you."

He smiled, "I wish it were that easy." He stood up with the aid of his cane, "I should go."

"Will you come this Friday to our bon voyage party?"

He shook his head

"Come one Charlie is throwing it and we leave the next day for a Thelma and Louise style road trip."

"You could be my special guest," She patted his arm, "she will forgive you—I'll work on her."

He hated this helpless feeling, "I can't I have a doctor's appointment out of town—but I will have a Wayne Enterprise care package waiting for you on campus."

"What's in?" she asked

"The question is," he corrected her, "what's not in it."

She laughed and they hugged, "I'm going to miss you Holly."

"Visit me," she said to Bruce and Alfred.

When they hesitated, she added, "Rhode Island isn't far."

Bruce nodded.

"Promise?"

"I promise," the said in unison.

She kissed and hugged them both.

As Bruce sat in the car—he allowed himself to feel the aches and pains of his body. Broken just like his heart—this would be the last time he saw Penelope. Or so he thought.

* * *

There is one more flash back to go and then we will be in present day solving the case. Apologies for the typos- but if you want to beta let me know.

Thank you for reading and please follow and review!


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing- this is the last flashback….. we will officially move to crossover land. If you like please review and follow!

* * *

_**4-5 months later (after the explosion at CES)**_

"I had a great time tonight," she opened the gate to her brownstone apartment and glanced at him, as he held the gate open for her.

"So did I, the band Meh, the company – amazeballz," James added.

"You're always making fun of me," she said as her bottom lip extended for a full on pout

"Never," he said as captured her bottom lip between his teeth and slightly tug her lips apart for a kiss that made her moan as soon as their tongues collided. Her moans and raspy breathing was all the invitation he needed -His hands made their way underneath her coat and pulled her closer.

"James, we should've gone to your place."

"I have no problem going inside and keeping you warm," his hand found the flesh between her tights and undies—held by her garter… and start drawing circles and triangles.

She laughed, "I'm not done y'know and it's all not finished and…"

"I don't care," he said kissing her neck as his hands firmly grasped her hips and pulled them towards his growing heat.

"I know but," she said – she hadn't let anyone into her place since she moved here. One of her programing glitches... I mean logically she knew he wasn't going to do anything besides sex her till the sun rose and maybe after – but she always thought of how safe she felt with Bruce and how he had her under surveillance … those memories made it hard for her to trust poor James. She lowered her leg and fixed her dress—every man wasn't Bruce she reminded herself but still the invitation stayed lodged in her throat.

"I like you Ms. Penelope Garcia—I don't care if you have a small family of cats in there feasting on a block of fancy French cheddar cheese," he said smiling, "Or an army of 10-1 year olds making jeans"

"So I'm either a cat lady or a sweat shop manager."

"As long as there isn't a husband in there I'm game."

She laughed, "no husband or crazy exes."

The joke she made changed her smile into a distance sad gaze that went past James to Jack.

"Hey," he said noticing the change, "no pressure—this has been the best 2 months and maybe in 4 months we can christen your apartment. I've been saving a few moves for that day," he said pretending to rumba with her hips.

"Really?" she said leaving the work of Jack.

"Yes," he said firmly, "And I make a mean…" she kissed him and he returned the kiss. They made out like teenagers for a few minutes and then it ended with him nibbling in her ear.

"Go please," she said as she playfully broke away.

"See you Tuesday night?"

She just nodded

She entered her apartment and then the doorbell rang.

She dashed to the door, "Fine, you win," she said as she unlocked the door, "but I'm rusty in the breakfast making depart—"

She opened the door and a look of surprise was on her face.

"Bruce," she said as she tightened her wrap dress, securing her breast and adjusting the length to conceal her garter belt. She was flustered and tipsy.

"Lulu," he taking in how much she'd change. Her lips where raw from the kisses and her body was flushed pinked by her boyfriend… no the guy who just left. His chest tightened and he jaw was flexed… she not yours anymore, he reminded himself. He hoped against hope but she not he reminded himself.

"What are you doing here?" she said resting her head on the door looking down at his shoes. She shifted her weight and looked in his eyes. She shrugged slightly as if she was having a conversation in her head, what he would pay to hear it.

"I was in the," 100% truth all the time he reminded himself, "I stopped by earlier but you weren't home so I waited." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"You left a few things," he said juggling the box and the cane when she realized he was still hurt.

"Oh," she said as her brain started to work properly again, "Come in sorry" – she said breathlessly.

She took the box and he limped to the counter

She put the box on the coffee table. She looked at him bit her lip—he couldn't bare to think of what that man was to her. He had no right to think anything 4 months went by of' course she moved on.

"Drink," she asked as she walked towards the fridge, he noticed that she lost weight. A lot of weight, she wasn't petite but she was close – everything was smaller and her hair was longer and blonder it seemed. "I'll have what you're having," he said as he walked towards the couch.

She refilled her glass of red and poured one for him.

"So what brings you to Brooklyn?"

"You." He let that hang before quickly following up with, "I have a few meetings before I head to Europe for a couple of surgeries and I wanted to see you before and to give you this."

She pulled her hair into a side ponytail and then opened the box. The box contained a few items of clothing she didn't care about and then she saw the books, Giovanni's Room by James Baldwin, Bridget Jones Diary, and The Missing piece by Shell Silverstein.

"My parents used to read me this like every night… I thought I lost it," she said as she caressed the cover of the missing piece.

"Thank you," She flipped through the book while sipping wine.

"Thanks," she said again absent mindedly as she thought of her parents.

"So how's work?" Bruce asked after a few moments.

She answered without looking up, "Consulting is great I like making my own hours. I visit Holly way too much—I am under strict orders to make friends here."

"And you are."

She could feel his eyes on her waiting for a reaction. She paused mid flip of the page too long and then said, "Still lurking?" Finally meeting his eyes

"Waiting," he said correcting her, "Is it serious?" He asked looking above her head, avoiding her eyes.

She decided not to answer; she returned to her book, "So, How are you? How's Lucius? And Wayne Enterprises?"

"Things are going – we all miss you. Charlie left to work for –"

"Apple," she continued, "he came to New York to brag– he thinks we're the dynamic duo – he wanted me to team up with him. But I'm done with California."

"The whole state?"

"Yup the whole state," she said sipping her wine.

"What about your brothers?"

She shrugged, "They still won't take my calls. After all this time you would think they would atleast be curious but—"

"I guess stubbornness is a Garcia trait," he teased and the bad joke was out before the thought about it –"I didn't mean to"

She chuckled, "we are a stubborn bunch aren't we?"

They smiled at each other a bit longer than they should've, "I remember you know."

"Hmmm," she said as she reached the last pages of the book.

"You reading me this book when I was unconscious. "

"You don't remember Bridget?" She laughed, "I think I read you Missing Piece every night before I feel asleep." She remembered worrying relentlessly about him as he laid in the bed. She couldn't leave his side even though he lied. He is a liar she reminded herself. Why did you let him in? No guest was her house rule and he comes with a cane and those puppy dog brown eyes and you forget – Bruce broke your heart to pieces and then actually ate some so it would never be whole again. Like a puzzle that could never be solved… the last pages of a book ripped to shreds… an abandoned story on . This is who she was now and he made her this way...Penelostein.

He watched as different emotions flashed over her irises and he wished she would share—her thoughts he was about to encourage her when he noticed her eyes went cold-

"How's your body? I mean what surgeries are you getting."

"Everything. My spine is damaged, no cartilage in my knees and right left elbow—but that's from being batman not the explosion."

_Batman_, she said to herself, sometimes she forgot that he was the dark knight of Gotham. She put the book between them on the couch and finished her wine in one sip.

He picked up the book and started to read it aloud.

She smiled as she thought of her parents, "When I was a kid they would read me this story every night. When they tried not to I would have a serious temper tantrum."

"We wouldn't want that," he teased, "come here and I'll read it to you."

She stood up and walked to the kitchen, she refilled her wine glass halfway and watched him with empty eyes. God he wished he did everything differently.

"You didn't come here to read me a bedtime story and I haven't talked to Jack – but you may already know that with phone taps and all."

"Penelope," he said slowly.

She interrupted, "but he does write – often too. I just can't bring myself to read them yet. Why are you here? What do you want? I mean please tell me you didn't come here to explain or apologize because I am past it."

"I don't want to argue – I just wanted to see you," Bruce said knowing a war was brewing.

"Taking inventory of the damage? Well I'm fine," she said returning to her spot on the couch

"Can't we pretend—" Bruce began

"What that you're not Kaan and I'm a resident of the enterprise?" She tried to say like a tough girl but she couldn't suppress the giggle that image conjured and Bruce couldn't contain the smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

Bruce does his Best Kirk impression, "Khan...Khan, you've got Genesis, but you don't have me! You were going to kill me, Khan; you're going to have to come down here! You're going to _have to come down here!"_

Bruce transforms his face to the robotic Khan and Penelope is in an all out giggle, "I've done far worse than kill you. I've _hurt_ you. And I wish to go on...hurting you. I shall leave you as you left me. As you left _her"._

Penelope tries to do her best Khan impersonation and chimes in with Bruce, "Marooned for all eternity in the center of a dead planet...buried alive..._[voice drops to a menacing whisper]..._buried alive."

They both take a deep breath and do Captain Kirk's infamous line in their indoor voices** "**_**KHHHHAAAAAAAAN! KHHHHAAAAAAAAN!"**_

Once the laughter subsided Penelope smiled at him, "you've finally come to the dark side."

"I still love Star Wars more than Star Trek but you," he trailed off, _love them so_ "I figured I would try."

As the silence hung in the room,

"Tomorrow, he offered, "let's pretend that all is fine till then."

She didn't know how to answer, she looked at him and bit her lip, "I think,"

"Don't," he urged as he scouted over on the couch making a nook for her "Let me return the favor – read you this book and we can be adults in the morning."

She was perplexed, and he continued, "like a timeout or" he began to falter and in that moment she scooted over to him and rested her head by his arm—"read away," Penelope ordered like a 8 year old girl.

He lifted his arm so she could lie on his chest.

He began to read and she relaxed.

They both drifted into slumber forgetting almost everything.

Through out the night he held her close and they both had the best sleep in months.

As the sun streamed through her apartment, she stirred beneath him as he held her tighter. They woke up slowly and simultaneously.

She sat up and stretched like a cat and he automatically missed the warmth of her body.

"You still look beautiful in the morning," he said smiling.

"Still greeting the ladies with the billionaire playboy-ism – I thought those were reserved solely for post-coital moments"

"Just truths," he said ignoring the dig.

"We're still pretending right?" She asked too coolly

He looked up in surprise

"Or do you want coffee and to talk now?" she asked with her hand on her hip.

"Later," he offered, "Maybe we can go get breakfast?"

She shook her head; "I'm never hungry in the morning anymore… "

"Is that why you're so tiny? "

"I'm not."

"You are- thank god I'm here to fatten you up," He said poking her in her tummy

"Stop," she said, as the pokes became a tickle fest.

She swatted his hands away; "I'm full vegetarian now—"

"Stop tickle monster," She said as avoided his dancing fingers.

"I do have the occasional hot dog but—so I'm not but I do eat."

"Breakfast it is then," he said playing with her ponytail.

"Sure, Ft. Greene has a bunch of cool places", she said grabbing her ponytail from him.

"I'll take a quick shower," she said as she made her way to the bathroom.

The small apartment was filled with all the smells of Penelope. He opened up her desk draw and saw pictures of them face down. His favorite was the one of the ball – leaving the lantern lit garden. There were a few of her and Holly, and Charlie—the farewell party.

By her desk were three unpacked boxes and a small one labeled jack. Her closets were filled with unpacked boxes.

The coffee finished brewing when she came out of the shower and he poured her a cup.

"Two more minutes," she called as she hustled to the bedroom.

The doorbell rang—

"Could you get that," she called, "it's probably my amazon package."

Bruce opened the door and was greeted by the man who dropped her off last night.

He looked extremely perplexed by his presence.

"Is Penelope here?" He asked as he blues turned to a navy color. He was an inch taller than Bruce, broad, and tan. He could take him, Bruce thought as he nodded.

She emerged from the bedroom, in a jean skirt, maroon sandals, white tank top with her hair in a wet bun at the top of her head.

"Was that Amazon?" she asked as she entered the room.

She was surprised to see Bruce and James at the door.

"James," she smiled as she Bruce stepped to the side and she danced past him to James. She kissed him on his cheek as he firmly held her hip.

"James this is my friend Bruce. "

His blue eyes became a touch darker and he looked between them, "my friend from San Fran," she added as she pulled him playfully across the threshold.

"Come in – I'm still living in boxes –" she said smiling, "don't judge me."

Bruce went to the kitchen as James and Penelope stopped at the mouth of the apartment.

"What brings you over?" she asked him.

"Do I need a reason?" he countered, "to see my girl?"

She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him longer than a peck, but innocent. "No, but, " she began when he tilted her head and claimed her lips aggressively. She was surprised to say the least when they parted she touched his cheek, "are you ok, James?"

He looked over at Bruce as he embraced her, then looked down and smiled, "I missed you," as Penelope began to interrupt him he placed a finger over her lips and said "Candace called about brunch. Since she lives 4 blocks away I thought you might want to come."

They walked into the kitchen with his hand securely on her hip. They stopped at the counter as his hand crept underneath her shirt and drew circles on her lower back.

"I'm grabbing brunch with Bruce," she said noticing how possessive he was being, "and then I have to work – two proposals due on Monday."

"You could come too," he said talking to Bruce but looking at Penelope, "the more the merrier,"

"But we," she said looking at Bruce knowing they needed to talk.

"We can grab dinner before I leave but brunch sounds good."

She looked up surprised because he hated things like this.

"Ok, but I'll change into something more Candace appropriate."

"You look beautiful," they said simultaneously

She looked perplexed between them and replied, "I'll be ready in 5"

Brunch was going better than expected, Bruce thought, Brooklynites were trained in being unassuming and un-pretentious. They treated him like a regular guy - even if it was forced… it was a welcomed change.

He overheard Penelope saying goodbye to James and he prepared himself for the hard conversation that was to come. He stepped closed so he could over hear their conversation.

"Did she say something to you?" James asked overly concerned.

"No but I don't want to be this thing between you—you've been together for a long time and she wants to work it out and I become this bad guy—the person keeping Romeo and Juliet apart. "

James rolled his eyes, "Trust me we aren't Romeo and Juliet."

"She not scaring me off I just wanted something simple," she reminded him.

"I know – we want the same thing," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss that almost made her forget her train of thought.

He kissed her nose and she pulled away and continued, "Plus, I just have a bunch of work to do for my clients and then dinner with Bruce- I can't play all day."

"But you're wound up and fidgety—very un-Penelope."

"I'm fine – scouts honor."

"So who's Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Bruce the billionaire in your apartment this morning?" He said pulling her closer to him.

"He's a friend, colleague or old boss, I forget how it works."

"Your old boss visited you in the morning?" James asked unable to comprehend.

"Well more like friend and he spent the night – on the couch," she corrected him

"He spent the ni-" James said angrily.

"The most important part of that was on the couch—"

"Bruce Wayne is crashing on your couch."

"No he at a hotel but we were talking and it was late… nothing crazy - he leaves Monday—so we're doing dinner tonight."

When his blue eyes wouldn't meet hers she knew he needed reassurance, "He's a friend."

"He looks at you like," he began but couldn't find the right word or phrase "—where you

"Maybe it's because you're looking at him," she teased avoiding the question on his tongue, "and he's like why is Penelope lover staring at me like superman."

"Lover," he teased.

"Yes, I think that is how I will officially introduce you from now on."

"I kinda like _My James_," he said pulling her closer so she could feel he arousal. His lips danced on hers his tongue teasing hers until a moan escaped her lips, "But can I introduce you as _My Penelope_?"

"James," she murmured, "I should go."

He groaned, "If after dinner you want to call me and then" he shrugged nonchalantly, "swing by."

"Are you giving me permission to booty call you?" she laughed

"I'm just saying I'll answer."

She laughed, "There's that smile I love."

She gave him a quick peck.

Bye she said smiling. As she reached the sliding door she saw Bruce with a few admires.

Her smile faded, "I gotta scram and work on those proposals."

"Oh," he said thinking of an exit – "I should get those things now I guess"

"Sure." She kissed the ladies goodbye and Bruce followed her out.

They walked back towards her house the first few blocks in silence.

As they approached her door, "Maybe dinner isn't a good idea," she saw his disappointment and added.

"Wait, I forgive you, I've forgiven you. I mean you have serious control issues and violating my privacy is unacceptable but in order to move on I had to let it go and I do – I've forgiven you and I've let it go."

She finally looked at him and added, "So we're good. I don't need apology lunches or dinners. I'm 100% fine and not in need of repair."

He shook his head – "I miss you, I miss us and I want to start over."

"We aren't etch and sketches Bruce," she said opening her door; she put her purse on the hook and walked in.

"I'm starting a life here. I like Brooklyn, they have seasons, my work," she continued to list her reasons when he -

"Start a life with me," he said interrupting

She looked up surprised and he leaned in. As his lips found their home he realized that he would never be able to stop loving her. Her mouth was warm like velvet and maple syrup. Her hands crept up his chest as she broke away

She shook her head, "Bruce I can forgive but we can never," she began, "—I have clients, and…"

"James," he offered

"I just," she tried to explain

"Does he make you happy?" He asked raising her head up so he could see her eyes.

"Bruce I don't -Jack was … is two people, two personalities, and so are you. I want something uncomplicated."

"We are nothing alike," he said disgusted by the comparison.

"You both had another side of you a darker side and granted you were being a hero to a city – saving a city—you still hurt people - you hurt me. Jack was a criminal and you were a good guy but you both wore masks Bruce and I want to be with someone who doesn't need that."

"I've retired the cape and cowl. You asked what my plan was and my plan was to retire once Rachel's killer was brought to justice. My body can't take it and Alfred and Leslie are tired of putting me back together. After these doctors fix me up I was hoping we could just drop off the grid and see a world of color and spice."

Her cheeks flushed as she remembered how she delivered the invitation—naked - on top of him at his vineyard. That weekend changed everything she thought… she actually imagined a happy ending. She shook her head—trying to forget her hopes.

"We aren't those people anymore—we never were. Nothing about us was real. I get that now"

He stepped closer to her, "everything important was real-the way I feel for you is real. I just—" he lost his train of thought when her eyes focused on something behind him.

He found her eyes and continued, "I didn't tell you because I was finished – I never want to talk about the batman because he's gone. You introduced me to Bruce Wayne and I kind of like him."

He smiled, "Despite what you think Bruce likes breakfast in bed—he's that kind of guy, he's a cuddler. He also like movies and he's been brushing up on pop culture—he knows McDreamy, is kind of obsessed with Lost. Sawyer with those nicknames is kind of like you… he likes you… a lot—can't stop thinking about and…"

She chimed in, "It's kinda creepy that he talks about himself in the 2nd and 3rd person," she said trying to ignore the fact that his words were having an effect on her heart.

"Like I said you introduced me to Bruce Wayne and I like him."

"I," she said wanting to believe him but then she remembered the pain, "I," she began again but his lips were on hers and she found it hard to avoid the fireworks and tingles that soared through her body. Her heart grew so much she felt she would burst at the seams.

She couldn't.

She can't

"No," She stepped out of his embrace.

"I couldn't eat or sleep for months and I cried all the time because of you. So no… you don't get to say a few nice words and magically become whatever we were."

She rolled her shoulders back and found her strength, " You got what you wanted – you can't have me." She said backing away from him.

"Penelope I," he pleaded

"I'm happy. I've moved on – so should you."

He reached for her, "don't," she backed away "please."

He saw the hurt in her eyes and promised himself to leave her alone. Alfred said certain pain is irreconcilable and he final saw what Alfred was talking about.

"I never meant to hurt you and if I could I would have…" he trailed off realizing nothing could correct this wrong.

"It doesn't matter does it," she said

"I want you. I need you to," he broke off and ran his fingers through his hair.

"To what," she countered.

"I know you are used to getting what you want but you are just going to have to buy another happy ending—because it's not me."

"But there aren't happy ending for guys like me" he quipped back, "—just moments."

He looked at her with tears glistening in his eyes; He placed an envelope on her counter "I was truly happy with you Penelope Garcia."

Tears sailed down her cheek.

"I should go," he said, "it was selfish of me to come and I'm sorry. I'll never violate your happiness again" he stopped in mid-reach for her and said, "I am sorry."

She grabbed a tissue and walked to the door.

He cleared his throat, "I'm truly sorry for all the hurt I caused"

She opened the door and he walked past her.

She touched his hand he and turned around hugged him tightly—when her tears stopped she looked up and caressed his face.

"Bye Bruce."

She kissed his cheek and he left.

He knew that would be the last time he saw her.

He cried later.

* * *

_A month or so later_

"Holly thanks for helping me," she said spinning in her newly cleared out apartment.

"You've lived in the these boxes too long," Holly said shaking her head in disapproval, "I should've been visiting you." She teased.

"Let me throw some make-up on and we can grab dinner."

As Penelope putz around the bathroom, Holly organized the last stack of pictures in the photo album and put them in the bottom drawer when she saw an unopened letter with Penelope's name on it.

Without hesitation Holly opened it.

_Penelope,_

_There are two reasons you are seeing this note... _

_You decided to come away with me and found this letter in my suitcase – and you being you—opened it._

_Or Alfred was right, some things can't be fixed and I should learn to live a life without you. But being Stubborn Bruce—I probably had to learn this the hard way and gave you these tickets hoping against hope that you would change your mind._

_I'll be travelling this year getting my body fixed—the treatment should take 7 months in total. Here's a list of the places, I'll be with dates and all necessary information. Below is all of my personal contact info—just in case you change your mind and decided to use the tickets enclosed._

_Bruce_

She came out of the bathroom shouted ready.

"Maybe we can go dancing," she said cha-cha-ing to the coat rack.

"Soul may have their Cuban band tonight."

Penelope turned to Holly and saw the envelope Bruce left and said lowly, "you shouldn't have opened that."

"When was he here?" Holly countered.

"It doesn't matter," Penelope said taking the envelope and stuffing everything back into it.

"Penelope," she said sadly.

"Stop it," Penelope said firmly.

"No you stop it!" Holly volleyed back at her, "you can't run or avoid your destiny."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "You aren't my father and we aren't on krypton – Bruce likes projects and that's what I was. Nothing more—"

"But," Holly protested.

"I really don't want to do this again—he's out of my life."

"You have these great guys banging down your door and you ignore them. James gone – Bruce gone."

"They aren't banging down my door," she said shutting the drawer, "James wanted a just add water instant relationship and Bruce just feels guilty. Everyone I love leaves and I'm left figuring out how to manage. I just want something easy and uncomplicated."

"Not every guy is Jack, Lulu," Holly said softly

"I'm not talking about Jack," she said crossly.

"You loved him. He's crazy but that won't be the case with everyone— are you just not going to love anyone."

Tears sailed down her cheeks, " Fudge freakin frak," she said, as her tears became streams of mascara.

"You love Bruce—yes, he made major mistakes but he loves you –" Holly persisted.

"I don't," she said trying to salvage her face with a napkin.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because you are being pushy and trying to ruin a good night," Penelope pouted.

"Bruce is alive- in Brazil actually, getting work done on his rotary cuff," she looked a Penelope, "You should go."

Penelope shook her head, "I just unpacked and I have work lots of work," she tossed the napkin in the trash, "And I have to redo my make up."

"You need a vacation—just visit where he is for a week. Say hi and come back."

Penelope shook her head.

"He'll be in London in 4 weeks just go visit and make sure you don't want to be PG—

They both laughed.

Holly walked her to the bathroom, "You could be the Princess of Gotham. What I'd give." She said wistfully

"Some things never change," Penelope said.

"Promise me you'll go, Lulu"

Holly doubled back to the desk and grabbed the envelope and put it on the fridge, "Promise me – he loves you – you idiot! Just forgive him."

"I did but I can't pretend last year didn't happen. Whatever we had was a lie," Penelope reminded herself.

"If he's put his trust in me – maybe CES wouldn't have happened and Jack wouldn't be in the psych ward of a prison."

"We could've helped Jack," Penelope said with conviction.

"Jack made his own choices – you can't blame Bruce for them."

"He could've gotten better – he," she faltered.

"He's not your only family, Lulu. The cool thing about us is we can choose our family. I chose you years ago—we need to expand. Acquire more people to our tribe..."

Penelope likes Holly's perspective.

"You gotta have faith PG," she said reapply her complexion powder.

"Maybe," she conceded, "a client wants me to go with them to Paris. Maybe I'll visit but I won't make any promises.."

"Fine," Holly said smiling knowing Penelope's maybe is a Yes.

* * *

_6 weeks later_

Penelope took the train from Paris to London.

She emerged from the train station with an overnight bag and an umbrella. She didn't tell Bruce she was coming—she figured she would get settled then call from her hotel—which was a few blocks from where he was staying. But maybe she would chicken out – which was acceptable too.

Then it all happened at once, the sky opened, umbrella blew away, the strap on her bag snapped and she was drenched.

Friggin frack she said as she scooped up her bag and ran to the nearest awning – across the street

Her computer had to be broken and how was she going to deliver the project to—see Holly didn't understand that her bad luck ran deep. Everything happens for a reason and she has no business in London.

She looked at her reflection under and her mascara was streaming down her face and she looked like a wet cat with raccoon eyes- no a wet rabbit with… her eyes were distracted when her bag fell face down onto the street fuckin frak it has to be broken now.

Bruce, Alfred, and Lucius were sitting in the back of Alfred's favorite pub when he could've sworn he saw Penelope. He saw here everywhere she was on every street in the bookstores – he accepted he'd never see her again. She's in love with Mr. Kent aka James whomever.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Sorry Lucius, I'm famished."

They both looked at him with concern. He'd been getting a lot of that. He truly hated the poor Bruce eyes. "What were you saying?"

He saw her again looking into the pub. Ok, no more beer. He was officially hallucinating. Then fake Penelope bit her lip and he sucked in his breath quickly.

"Something wrong?" Alfred or Lucius asked.

He hopped out of his seat and headed to the door, "Be right back," he called to them.

By the time he made it to the window to see if it was really her; she was gone.

He was losing it—maybe Alfred was right- he should date someone – anyone to forget about her.

Fuckin Frak he heard her voice say.

And he knew he was going crazy.

_I'm hearing her too._

He stepped outside to confirm his craziness when he saw her hunched over her bag that fell.

He was frozen—it was her; she was here - maybe she's real.

She looked up and saw him—"Greaaaat Hiya Bruce!" she said kinda peeved.

She wasn't surprised to see him, he wondered.

"I'm not crazy – I just bought and umbrella," she gestured towards the rain, "because this is London and it is always rainy but the sky opened and my umbrella flew away then my bag breaks—can I hate London already?"

"Lulu," He smiled and moved her bag into a dry spot and started fixing the strap

"What are you.."

"I was in Paris for a client project. London's like a hop skip and jump," she said taking in the situation.

"And you just happened to be in the neighborhood," he added

"Exactly," she said smiling.

"Come have a beer – and dry out," he said putting the finishing touched on her bag.

"I'm soaked and a mess—my hotel is like 4 blocks away—rain check?" she said and immediately chuckled.

His eyes danced as she continued, "I mean I'm here for 3 or 4 days so when ever you're free. I have a gazillion things to do and sights to take in and I'm—"

He leaned in and kissed her lips gently and softly, "Hi lulu!" He said as his forehead rested on hers.

"Hi Bruce," she said full of amazement

He kissed her again just as lightly and innocent as the first time, "I just wanted to make sure you were real – I've had this dream so many times."

She was taken aback by his honesty and she looked up at him in wonder.

He continued, "Dinner, Lunch—whenever you want- but Alfred and Lucius are inside – and they would love to see you," he said as they both stood up.

"I'm a mess," she said studying her reflection.

"No. Just damp and beautiful – you can't disappear you just got here—I have your bag," he teased.

"Still Bossy Bruce."

For a moment fear and doubt crept into his thoughts. He was being absurdly presumptuous – maybe she wasn't here for him, or maybe she and James were on vacation and this was an evil kismet. How could she know he was here if she never used her ticket.

She noticed the change in his demeanor and said, "I'm hungry – I can come in for a quick bite—but I have to be in my room 3." Her hair was soaked but her face was semi-normal and instead of raccoon eyes she had a semi smokey eye with a pale lip. Very Euro she thought as she looked at her reflection or Madonna circa 1980's.

Bruce smiled and opened the door.

"What a lovely surprise," Alfred said standing up to hug her.

Next Lucius gave her a bear hug.

She sat in the booth next to Bruce

"So you're the reason he bolted out of here," Lucius said smiling.

"The sky opened my bag broke—I think my computer is toast—it fell hard—all because I wanted one bag,"

She placed her order for a beer and fries.

"That's it?" Bruce asked.

"I think I should be a vegetarian in London since I wasn't in France."

"So why are you guys all here—secret Wayne Enterprise meeting?"

The conversation volleyed back and forth and it seemed like old times.

"I should check in to my hotel and then I have to find a pair of shoes."

"Shoes?" Alfred asked.

"For dinner – I left all of my shoes in NY and I've had to buy all of these new shoes… as you can tell I'm really upset," she grinned.

"But I'm here for a few days maybe we can get dinner," she said looking at Bruce – when his face remained the same she thought of the woman he was in the tabloids with and said, "Or lunch."

Bruce nodded, "I'll walk you out."

She hugged Alfred and Lucius – "we have to hang before you leave," she said to the both of them

They nodded in agreement

"Cab?"

"No it's just 4 blocks—" she said pointing down the block.

He reached out his arm and tried to hail one.

"I have Dr.'s appointments starting early tomorrow morning so maybe an early lunch or dinner."

"Early lunch sounds great," she said smiling.

"I can meet at your hotel."

"Perfect," she said as the cab stops and she kissed him quickly on the cheek, "Thanks for lunch."

As he sat back down at the table

"Finally one of your mirages was true," Alfred said proudly.

Mirages? Lucius asks

"Alfred," Bruce says warningly.

"You could have a chance—the fates seem to be on your side," Alfred said knowingly.

"She's with someone Alfred and she's happy. That's all I want for her. Enough about Penelope – what else is happening at Wayne?"

Alfred and Lucius shared and insiders smile—this was far from over.

"Ok, sorry I'm late. I bought these really high heels for cocktail hour last night and James spilled red wine on them. Someone had too much to drink and then I overslept same reason I mentioned before and I had to buy kitten heels for walking tour and and I couldn't commit to a pair," she modeled her yellow and purple stripped shoes for him.

She leaned in, "I'm still a rambler," she said as she kissed his cheek

"So where are we going? Are we doing super touristy things or off the beaten path?"

"Super Touristy things," Bruce said in a fake British accent.

"First stop double decker tour bus," he called as he led them to the top of the bus.

After the tour they ate at a small pub by Cambridge University.

Visited Manchester united stadium

They finally made it to Dover Street—Penelope need shoes for tonight and Dover had the best shopping. They took a small detour through Golden Square. As they were walking through the park it began to rain.

They hid under the tree

"Maybe we should've ran in that direction towards the shops," she teased

"What time is it?" She said searching for her phone in her purse.

"530?"

"Crap I have to head back. I promised James that I'd be on time since I overslept under ate – maybe I spilled red wine on my own shoes. But," she said with a lilt as she found her phone, "dinner is at 8."

"Do you know where we are? In reference to our hotel – I mean my hotel."

"We are 10 minutes away by cab. So fancy dinner plans?" He asked as her thumbs moved like lightening search for the nearest shoe stores

"Kind of engagement dinner, cocktails thing – do you want to come? I know it's last minute but you're Bruce Wayne you must have packed something spiffy."

"Oh," he said deflated, "Congratulations."

He cleared his throat and said it again but she was looking for shoes stores on her phone.

"Sorry, Holly introduced me to Zappos and I've become a shoe hoarder—hound, and part whore. Yes, I'm a whore for shoes," she said smiling "so can you come?"

"Congratulations, but I don't think I can—" watch you be all lovey dovey with your husband to be, his jealous heart thought.

"Congratulations?"

"On your engagement," agh that hurt to say, he thought.

"Not me. James and Sandra—do I look like the marrying type? Marriage isn't for me but I can celebrate other people's love just fine. Why would you think that?"

She did a small fist pump, "yes, found shoes."

He was about to answer when she said, "crap! I get it because I ran into you – you think it was an accident—no. I came to visit you since I was so close and Holly demanded it. That letter you left me had your itinerary and I already had a ticket… so I figured I should swing by and then Sandra's family wanted to celebrate the engagement. So all of these things came together. But I'm visiting you. Is Dover Square that way?" she said pointing to her right. She wished it would stop raining so she could retreat to any place but this small tree trapped by water.

"Oh," he said thoughtfully as he processed all of the words that few out of her mouth.

"I know it's like only 4 days and you're with a long legged beautiful creature in most countries called a supermodel. But it's fine, I mean I saw the pictures on the way here and she's beautiful. Perfect actually," she bit her lip to keep the sadness she felt when she saw the picture the first time. "So," she said perkier, "this is a friendly mission she was about to continue but his lips where on her and he soul never felt so at home.

* * *

_Three days later. _

"God what time is it?"

"11:30," he said snuggling closer to her.

"Crap," she popped out of bed like a jack in the box.

"I have to check out and catch a flight and"

"Hey," he said sitting up partially and pulling her towards him.

"Slow," he kissed her top lip, "down," he kissed her lower lip.

"You can extend your flight stay with me," he offered

"I have two client meetings at the end of the week."

"Video conference," he offered.

"Stay," he said pulling her down on top of him and kissing her lovingly.

"I can't."

He pouted.

"Are you really?" She said as she pulled the sheet above her breast, "Stay and do what we all can't be Bruce Wayne and live in a hotel for 6 months."

She added, "I need to…" he could see the mile long list forming in her head

"You could work for Wayne. Lucius would love to have you back," he offered.

"Argh," she groaned as she grabbed her robe, "I can't sleep with you and work for you –plus I don't like Wayne Enterprises –" she smiled, "too stuffy."

"Ouch," he smiled back at her.

"Maybe we're over thinking this. It was 3 great days."

"4," he corrected

"You are going to be in the hospital and I'm not a good nurse maid—"

"But," Bruce interjected, "you would look good in the outfit? Do you do sponge baths?"

"I'm serious Bruce," she whined, "I want," she began

"I know something easy, uncomplicated with no alter egos."

He sat up and wrapped his legs around her

"I can give you those things," he said raising her eyes to meet his, "I want to start a life with you Ms. Penelope Garcia."

As she began to protest, he lowered the sheet and kissed her lips as his hands massaged her breast. As her nipples became firm in his hand she released a moan of pleasure as the need for him to be insider her pulsated north to her brain.

"I lo-," he began

"Don't," she said quickly.

Hurt flashed over his eyes, and she reminded him—"simple."

He couldn't say it but he could show her and that's what he vowed to do.

He leaned into her kiss and decided she was definitely going to miss her plane.

An hour after he plane took off the watched the sunset and nibbled on Room Service.

"If I were to stay we would need rules..." she said as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

He groaned, "Control freak"

"Pot meet kettle."

"I don't think I've ever seen you in blue jeans, you look good," he said pulling her next to him. He kissed her temple and whispered, "I'm no longer batman—no longer a control freak."

"You can't blame all of the things that annoyed me in the past on the dark knight."

"Is that the first rule," he chuckled; resting is hand underneath her t-shirt.

"No." pause, "yes - yes first rule Bruce and Batman are the same. I mean I'd hate to think that it was the Batman who likes to destroy my lace panties with unnecessary roughness."

"Noted, I, Bruce Wayne, am in charge of destroying all of Ms. Penelope Garcia's panties"

She looked up surprised, and giggled.

"Maybe you should save them and refrain from wearing them—Rule number two," he offered innocently.

"Vetoed," she laughed.

"Ok rule three:

We're not going to jump into anything…"

We aren't picking up where we left off we're starting a new"

He groaned, "What does that mean Lu?"

"We date – like you call me and set dates."

"But I will be in the hospital for like 2 weeks—"

"I'll visit –But we aren't bound to each other – you can cavort with any long legged vixen you want and I can date any Thor looking sun god," she said smiling at her choice of adjectives.

"Don't like that rule," Bruce said firmly.

"We have to date, Bruce. We can't just jump into a relationship. What if my cupcake problem is your deal breaker—or your snoring is mine."

"I don't snore and I don't see the point."

She explained further, "I don't want us to be each other's everything—I'm not looking for love Bruce—I don't want to be married or in a relationship that looks like that - ever. I don't want those things and if you do—maybe that's our deal breaker."

She held his gaze, "I want us to just be and if you are tired of me or vice versa we part. That simple."

He sighed, "So what happens after this trial period?"

"If at the end of the trial period we still like each other we can extend it… like a performance appraisal," she said agreeing with her improvisational thoughts

"And the program to take us off the grid?"

"I'll work on I will have it done by the renewal period."

"You will stay with me." He saw the answer in her eyes and persisted, "right?"

"I'll have my own place – people who date don't live together."

"So, We'll go apartment hunting for you – Alfred saw a penthouse a few blocks away – it was nice—not a panoramic view but…"

"I can't afford a penthouse Bruce or this neighborhood. And thank you for stumbling on to rule four—I don't want your money—I'll pay for things myself. I don't want an apartment with a panoramic view—I'll work and you'll do what you do and we'll be happy."

He shook his head, "You can work and I'll provide your living arrangements until you come to your sense and live with me... and I'll replace all damaged lace under-roos."

"Bruce," she started

"You have 6 rules Lulu I have one," he said firmly.

She held his gaze trying to make him cower, but he smiled instead.

"You're so official," he murmured, "I think I like this bossy Penelope"

"Not bossy just clear and efficient."

"How about we go to the bedroom and show me how efficient you are." He said preparing to lift her.

She shook her head, "you haven't even taken me out to one date and you think I'll have mid-day sex in your hotel room."

"Better idea," he said, "let's start new tomorrow. I mean the day after that- I don't want to leave this room till then."

"Bruce," she said as he carried her to the bed.

Bruce was still staring into the empty conference room. That should have been his happy ever after but guys like him don't get happiness for too long. He should be happy that he had 4 years with her. Four of the best years of his life.

* * *

Yes, we are out of flash back world and the next chapter will be present day.

I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am :)

Please follow and review.


	8. Chapter 8

From this point forward the chapters will be dramatically shorter! I don't like to spread out Flashbacks :)

As always, I own nothing from the Criminal Minds and Nolanverse... if you like please follow and review!

* * *

**Present Day**

_Previously_

_Clancy asks, "What do we know about him?"_

_Jack's image comes up on the screen in full Joker garb. "He writes you, Penelope religiously," Commissioner Gordon stated, "he sends emails and letters."_

_"I, uhm. I never read them." She said playing in the tips of her hair, "I mean to throw them out but I keep them in a box. Maybe a letter a month or every other month. I've never received an email."_

_"In addition to you, he started writing two other people who are alias that we are trying to track down. He's taken a vow of silence and hasn't spoken in a year"_

_"We believe that his a partner who has taken Alfred," Gordon informed them "this isn't a simple kidnapping but a matter of national security given Wayne Enterprise government and international business contracts. We can't assume this is personal. We have embezzlement charges pending with Lex Corporation and Veselov an Afgani/ Russian Intelligence company. "_

_He nodded._

_An Homeland Security Agent, "so just to reiterate—this could be a personal attack, corporate posturing, or terrorism depending on what? It could be one man or many? Do we only have the emails and video to go by?"_

_Richard Tracey annoyed by the question, "That is why the BAU is here to take the lead and streamline this process. What is your name?_

_"David Friedman,"_

_"Thank you for your service David – you may head back to DC." A silent murmur irrupted in the room as he gathered his items._

* * *

Bruce returned to the room moments after the BAU and his interrogation continued… the questions came as quick as bullets.

"Who knew you were alive is the first question?" Tom Clancy, Head of FBI asked.

"Well, I was going by an alias, Bruce Gaztea – so only Alfred. I saw him regularly. And Lucius about 4 days ago—when I couldn't locate Alfred."

"Why the secrecy?" Emily asked

"I didn't want to be in the public eye—I was recovering in California, I moved to DC when I could."

"When you could?" Reid asked by repeating his statement

"I was in the hospital, but back to Alfred."

Reid interrupted him in his quiet know it all fashion, "Actually this all has to do with Alfred because it's obvious whom ever took him wants to hurt you – so the more we know about you the better." Erin gave Reid a look—_take it down a few notches._

Bruce nodded his head and said, "Sorry, I'm just – whatever you need Dr. Reid."

Logically Bruce knew who he had to be – Bruce Wayne, extravagant billionaire but with Alfred gone and Penelope so close—he felt like the little boy in Crime Alley. Hoping against hope for… a miracle.

"Spencer," Reid said acknowledging his unnecessary roughness.

Bruce nodded as he waited for the bevy of question to descend on him.

Reid wanted to ask him why he chose the surname of Gaztea… a derivative of the Garcia surname. Seeing how the Homeland Security Agent was just sent away he was determined not to embarrass Strauss. He would ask when they were alone.

"Where did Alfred live?" Rossi asked.

"The 2nd floor of the penthouse—" Bruce answered while gesturing up stairs.

"We need to see his living space," Hotch added to the top of the teams to-do list

"And you?" Agent Brown asked

"In DC but I have an apartment above Alfred's and the mansion – you can have access to all of them."

"Now, Jack Napier, aka the Joker—has he been in touch?" JJ asked shifting to their main suspect.

"No," Bruce said, "I haven't seen him since the explosion in the warehouse."

Garcia was typing away looking into Jack's life in the asylum – "When was the last time you saw him, Garcia?" Lampert asked,

"4 days after the explosion—I brought him to Arkham."

"Why four days?" Rossi asked.

"I –" she cleared her voice, "I was looking for Bruce and arranging Holly's funeral and he was there – in Holly's apartment – waiting for me."

"He didn't attack you?" Richard Tracy, Head of the CIA asked.

"No. I drove him in—well Dr. Alice and I. She is/was his doctor."

"How did you and Jack meet?" Director Clancy asked

"We were childhood friends—he saved my life several times along the way. We dated when I moved to San Fran. We remained friends until the bridge bombing. I didn't know that Jack was the Joker."

"Then," Richard prompted.

"Then... what," Penelope asked as polite as possible, as she continued to type.

Richard cleared his throat, "I'm just trying to understand if this could have something to do with you—was he angry—scorned lover—I don't know you guys are the profilers—was he obsessed with you?"

"No," she said as Bruce said, "Yes."

She looked over and glared at him as he returned her glare with a challenge.

"We – Bruce and I, dated after I broke up with Jack. And no he wasn't obsessed with me—he was obsessed with the Batman. That's what broke Jack and I up in the end. He thought he and the batman where yin and yang – but I thought he was jealous of Batman's notoriety. See it took away from the good they were"

"The good?" Richard Tracy asked annoyed by Penelope putting the Joker in a hero light.

"Sorry, the good they thought they were doing robbing the rich and giving to the poor." She looked over at Bruce and held his gaze, " The Batman was a vigilante taking the law into his own hands— a criminal just like Jack if you think about it. When Jack discovered the Falcones, the mob organization that killed is family, I think that's when his mental break happened and the Joker emerged… well that was Dr. Alice's theory."

"Does Dr. Alice still check in with you?" JJ asked

"Once I joined the BAU I asked Dr. Alice not to contact me—Jack still writes but like I said… I don't read them."

"Do you save them?" Emily asked

She nodded.

"We also have copies here," Gordon added, "prison standards – save a copy of all outgoing correspondence."

"I think we should pay Jack a visit," Rossi said, "Do you feel up to it, Garcia?"

"Yes," she said convincing herself that she could do it.

Hotch said, "Reid and Garcia you should head there now and see what you can get. Garcia you will lead, since you have the relationship with him. Reid will assess the situation and support you. You'll be safe and in control."

"I don't think she should go," Bruce said quickly followed by Morgan's "I should go with her."

Hotch ignore them, "Morgan, I need you and Agent Brown to review Gordon's crime scene footage and the recovered bomb fragments… Jack liked rigging bombs that's your specialty."

Hotch turned to Prentiss and JJ " I need you to interview Dr. Alice. Rossi start the victimology profile."

Hotch turned to the department heads and Lucius, "Have you received any thing else?"

Bruce replied, "I received an invite to my own event yesterday via FedEx." He found the invite on the table of folders. He placed it on the overhead projector.

The invitation read,

_To Mr. & Mrs. Wayne_

_You are invited to a night under the stars…_

_The Wayne Foundation and Wayne Home for Boys present_

_Coded_

_Empowering youth through technology._

_6:30 Reception_

_8:00 Silent Auction_

"You're married – we should add your wife to the profile," Derek said over Penelope's shoulder waiting for Bruce to relay his wife's information.

That's why he didn't look for her, Penelope thought, he has a wife and family and here she was pinning for a dead man. Life is the gift that keeps on giving, she thought.

"Not many people know I'm married," he said waiting to catch Penelope's eye.

Bruce continued, "There was one more thing the invite came with… a word problem- _What kind of men are always above board? Protect them."_

"The answer is Chessmen," Bruce and Reid said at the same time.

"We thought about the Wayne board—so we put them all protective detail and then we thought shareholders—we contacted each of them."

Reid interrupts, "but Alfred was in essence you so he was in theory above the board."

"Exactly."

"Have you ever found the vigilante?" Reid asked and Emily nodded with his train of thought.

"N0," Gordon, Penelope, Lucius all said in unison.

Only Reid thought their unified protest was odd.

"Did they ever discover who the Batman was?" Emily asked

Gordon shook his head

JJ continued the line of reasoning, "Well why do we think he is dead? He should be at the top of our list – he was the Joker's motivation maybe they're playing out a larger game here."

"He could be crucial to this case," Emily added— "if he and the Joker had this yin yang relationship – maybe the vigilante is devolving- the city no longer needs him—the batman—so maybe he is devolving to an angel of death."

Gordon shook his head, "He was presumed dead after the bridge bombing and there have been copycats but not the real thing."

"The Joker and the Vigilante should be our top suspects until evidence eliminates them," Rossi said supporting the agents.

Bruce ran his fingers through his thick mane of hair. Even years after retirement the batman still haunts him.

Hotch turned to Bruce, "Your wife. We need to add her to the profile. Is she here or in DC?"

"it wasn't public knowledge," Bruce said quietly

"One of the things you wanted to keep private—I get it," Rossi said, "but we will need to question her and add her to the profile."

Bruce continued to watch Penelope but she was clicking away. She felt his eyes on her. She looked up and said "Hmm."

"Penelope is my wife."

"What?" JJ said as Reid processed his chosen last name. Now it made sense.

Erin looked at Penelope angrily.

"I'm not your real wife," she wondering what got into him.

She turned to the group, "We weren't really married it was – a thing we did in France— I mean Spain—" she took a deep breath.

"An island off of Spain for legal purposes only—we weren't really married," she added.

"Technically it was a really marriage – we lived together, picked out furniture…" Bruce said

"You needed my last name," she looked at her team "but we didn't get married for love and he was dead so... I would be a widow and you would be Mr. Garcia."

"Is their anything else we should know," Erin asked trying to preserve control of her team.

Penelope looked at Bruce, "No—I honestly forgot," she lied _she could never forget him_, "because it wasn't real. No more skeletons – scouts honor."

Reid looked at Hotch and Clancy, "we have to add Garcia to the profile."

She typed ferociously and then her picture appeared on the overhead screen, "I sent my file to your tablets- unabridged edition."

Derek touched Penelope's shoulder; "we should bring in another tech—if you have to attend this event."

"Lynch," Derek asked Hotch.

Richard, "we have someone local – Robert Stanis,"

"He's good." Penelope said.

Rossi turned to Hotch, "this puts us in a unique position."

Lambert and Erin turn to Rossi, "How so?" Erin asked.

"The unsub knows you faked your death- but not the why. The unsub knows that you, Penelope, work for the FBI. you being here lets them know we are here. They wanted this attention. It's a flagrant act. Maybe we should be flagrant right back."

"I don't follow," Clancy said.

"Penelope and Bruce. The unsub wants their attention- wants to make them play a game. Inviting Bruce to his own event."

"Because you never attend your own events," Penelope chimed in.

"He wants to move you around like chess pieces- solving a riddle to save your king- Alfred."

"A typical unsub would have given you a list of rules- no authorities, possible ransom, and meet. They would want this done as quickly as possible. But this unsub has had Alfred for 4 days. Forces him to say a goodbye before the game has begun," Derek pondered aloud.

"He will use emotional triggers to scramble your thinking- hence Penelope."

"Publicly how was your relationship depicted?" Emily asked

"To the public we were just dating – a picture here or there but nothing insane," Penelope said.

"we both hated the press so we avoided them," Bruce added.

"If we just appeared now – it may seem odd if there isn't a Wayne Crisis that you need to fix," Penelope suggested.

"I mean are we supposed to be this happy couple that is here to attend a benefit?"

Rossi looked at Erin and Clancy, "Yes, play the happy couple. We'll manufacture am issue at Wayne that brings you back—Bruce. The unsub will know the real reason and will insert himself into your lives—he'll need to be apart of the investigation – because he wants a front row seat to his game. He'll need this."

"This has had extensive planning," Hotch added, "How soon can we visit Jack?"

"I'm waiting to hear back from the director of the facility." Penelope responded

Lambert, "So how many people knew you were married?"

"Our friends and family like Alfred, Lucius, Dr. Smith, Bruce's spine doctor in Germany—and our neighbors in Paris."

"Charlie and Beverly," Bruce added

"Jack," Bruce and Penelope said in unison.

"The day has to get better once the sun comes up," Penelope murmured to no one specifically.

Director Clancy laugh lowly, he always loved this little spitfire TA Garcia, "I still don't understand why you chose the BAU—you can still switch teams, no offense Erin," he said watching Garcia with slight admiration.

"In the mean time we need to make this space our base camp," Richard said as he gave his team marching orders.

Rossi and Hotch share a look that shows their surprise that the Director follows Garcia's career.

"It's 7 am we should look at the living quarters, after that Garcia and Reid will head to Arkham and we will meet here after lunch 12pm and prepare for the evening."

"I just sent Dr. Alice's info to your I-pads."

* * *

Will try to update once a week :)

Thanks for reading!

PS- still looking for a beta :) PM if you are interested.


End file.
